Bienvenidos a Youtube
by Haneko
Summary: Víctor se abre un canal en Youtube. Habrá tags, preguntas y respuestas. Lo mejor que se puede encontrar en esta historia es que ustedes, los lectores, pueden participar. ¡Hagamos una historia entre todos!
1. 50 cosas sobre mí

**50 cosas sobre mí.**

¡Hola, mis queridos fans! Soy el campeón de Rusia, Víctor Nikiforov –guiña un ojo- decidí abrirme este canal para que entre ustedes y yo haya más conexión, más… intimidad –volvió a guiñar un ojo- Y para comenzar, lo haré con un tag para que me conozcan un poco más. Muchos de estos puntos la gran mayoría ya los sabe por las miles de entrevistas que me hicieron, pero para los que son nuevos: aquí va.

Nº 1. Nací y crecí en San Petersburgo.

Nº 2. Nací un 25 de diciembre, ¡Recuerden levantar sus copas en Navidad por mí!

Nº 3. Soy hijo único.

Nº 4. Hablo 4 idiomas con fluidez: Ruso, Inglés, Alemán y Francés. Actualmente estoy aprendiendo el quinto idioma, japonés.

Nº 5. Mido un metro ochenta.

Nº 6. Lo que más me gusta cuando viajo a las competencias es poder probar las delicias de cada país. Mi comida favorita es un platillo francés llamado _coq au vin._ Aunque ahora el _Katsudon_ compite fuerte con eso.

Nº 7. Odio la comida demasiado picante.

Nº 8. Mi mejor amigo es un perro, Makkachin.

Nº 9. Mi mejor amigo humano es Christophe Giacometti. ¡Hola, Chris!

Nº 10. Soy gay –se ríe.

Nº 11. Mi pareja actualmente y espero que para toda la vida es Yuuri Katsuki –levantó su mano mostrando el anillo de compromiso-

Nº 12. Nos comprometimos en Barcelona.

Nº 13. Mi departamento cuenta con dos habitaciones, una es el dormitorio y la otra está llena de repisas donde están todos mis trofeos y medallas.

Nº 14. A los 8 años decidí que quería dedicarme profesionalmente al patinaje artístico.

Nº 15. Luego de que le confesé eso a mis padres, mi madre me anotó automáticamente a clases de ballet.

Nº 16. Actualmente mi padre sigue disgustado con la idea del patinaje. Quería que fuera abogado como él o cirujano.

Nº 17. Amo pasar horas sentado en la arena mirando el mar.

Nº 18. Yo mismo hago mis coreografías y diseño mis trajes, aunque soy muy malo para cocer así que eso se lo dejo a mi modista de casi toda la vida, Tanya.

Nº 19. Mi color favorito es el dorado.

Nº 20. Mi primera novia. Sí. Novia. Fue a los 15 años, no duró mucho la verdad, a los dos meses me di cuenta que me atraían los hombres, lo hablé con ella y por suerte entendió y lo dejamos. Lo bueno es que seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

Nº 21. Amo leer.

Nº 22. Mi género favorito son los policiales y los de romance. Y cuando hay ambas cosas en el mismo libro, ¡Mejor aún!

Nº 23. Tengo un amigo, Iván, que es músico y es quien compone la música para mis rutinas. Yo le doy la "historia" de la que quiero hablar y él lo crea.

Nº 24. Amo la música clásica, es lo que escucho la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nº 25. Aunque mi debilidad es Elvis Presley.

Nº 26. Cuando me ducho llevo mi celular al baño, pongo las canciones de Elvis y de pronto me transformo en él.

Nº 27. Canto muy mal. Cuando Yuuri se mudó conmigo y yo me fui a duchar, creyó que Makkachin estaba dentro conmigo aullando.

Nº 28. Cuando vivía solo, sobrevivía a base de delivery.

Nº 29. Me gusta tener sexo con música sensual de los '80 de fondo –risa pícara-

-Se escucha la voz de Yuuri desde lejos- ¡No olvides decir que eres desordenado! –Víctor suelta una carcajada.

Nº 30. Soy muy desordenado. Desde que comencé a vivir solo hay una mujer de 55 años, la linda Natasha, que viene una vez por semana a hacer la limpieza. Aunque ahora que está Yuuri, Natasha tiene menos trabajo por hacer, lo cual ella agradece porque dice que su espalda no es la misma que hace 10 años.

Nº 31. Tengo una marca de nacimiento con forma de corazón, es muy minúscula pero se ve bien la forma…

\- ¡Ey, ese es MÍ secreto! –se vuelve a oír la voz de Yuuri de fondo.

\- Bueno, por respeto a Yuuri no diré donde está ya que solo él puede saber donde se encuentra –hace una gran sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Nº 32. Soy fanático de la opera. Amo ir al teatro.

Nº 33. Tuve la suerte de conocer en persona a algunos cantantes y lograr que colaboren para ponerle letras a la música de varias de mis rutinas.

Nº 34. Casi todas mis rutinas siempre hablaron de amor pero nunca había conocido lo que era el amor hasta que conocí a Yuuri.

Nº 35. Tengo los mejores suegros del mundo. Me tratan como a un hijo más y desde el primer día me trataron con mucho amor y cariño.

Nº 36. Gracias a mi trabajo de entrenador con Yuuri me di cuenta que lo que quiero hacer cuando me retire es entrenar a pequeñas potencias y convertirlas en estrellas.

Nº 37. Yakov me entrena desde los 10 años. Es como un segundo padre para mí, aunque sus verdaderos hijos me odian porque piensan que me robé a su padre –suspira-

Nº 38. Me suelo llevar bien con todo el mundo, pero me molesta mucho la gente demasiado engreída.

Nº 39. Una vez fui detenido por la policía –se tapa la boca tratando de contener la risa- era mi cumpleaños número 20 y estaba tan ebrio que me desnudé completamente en la calle y me puse a hacer ángeles de nieve.

Nº 40. Sufro de una fobia espantosa. No puedo ver ni escuchar a los sapos. No puedo estar en bosques o en ciudades con mucha naturaleza cerca porque donde oigo a uno de esos "bichos" me paralizo. Siempre soy objetivo de burlas por eso, pero me dan TERROR.

Nº 41. Me llaman "nalgas de oro" pero aún no comprendo por qué. Estoy lleno de medallas y trofeos de primer lugar, pero no creo que el apodo tenga algo que ver con eso –se pone de pie para dejar su trasero ocupando casi toda la cámara- ¿Ustedes creen que merezcan ese apodo? –se dio una nalgada riendo y luego se volvió a sentar-

Nº 42. Sé tocar el piano.

Nº 43. Una vez le robé un traje a una de las patinadoras femeninas de mi equipo, uno de sus vestiditos y me puse a ensayar frente a todos con eso.

Nº 44. Hay un mueble bastante grande en el baño, el 90 por ciento de lo que hay adentro son cremas corporales. Me gusta estar suavecito.

Nº 45. Detesto escuchar a una persona decir "No puedo", "No me sale". Nada es imposible, y con práctica sale. Nunca hay que rendirse.

Nº 46. Soy muy propenso a cortarme con el papel. Periódicos, revistas, libros, etc.

Nº 47. No me gusta madrugar.

Nº 48. Llevo a mi perro a casi todos mis viajes. La única vez que lo dejé fue en Japón con mis suegros porque quería concentrarme en mi primera vez como entrenador de alguien.

Nº 49. Amo tomarme fotografías con mis fans –guiño-

Nº 50. ¡Me siento súper amado por mi Yuuri!

Y eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que me sigan y que se diviertan conmigo. Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada que me una a esta plataforma.

¡Los quiero a todos! ¡Ciao Ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS:**

 **Me pareció una idea divertida, pero se me complicó completar las 50 cosas jajajajaja. Como ya sabrán, la mayoría de las cosas me las inventé, pero como Víctor es ridículo la mayor parte del tiempo, se me hace que todo lo que le puse le queda bien.**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR (Y YA QUE ESTAMOS, PARA YUURI) a ver si el japonecito se anima a participar.**

 **Sería divertido hacer una sección de "respondiendo a sus comentarios" así que las invito a participar. Desde preguntas serias hasta preguntas cursis. Juro que voy a intentar responderlas como si fuera el verdadero Víctor.**

 **Pero mientras tanto, el próximo capítulo será el tag del novio (sé que todos quieren ver eso) wujuuuu**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	2. Tag del novio

**Tag del novio.**

Víctor: ¡Hola a todos! Soy Víctor Nikiforov y aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo video. Hoy tengo la agradable compañía del hombre más dulce y que robó mi corazón con una sola mirada. ¡Yuuri Katsuki! –Víctor y Yuuri estaban sentados en el sofá azul. El japonés estaba erguido, algo tenso, mientras que el ruso estaba con las piernas cómodamente flexionadas sobre el mueble.

Yuuri: Víctor, no seas exagerado –dijo un poco sonrojado.

Víctor: Que no te de pena. Ya todo el mundo sabe de lo nuestro –miró a la cámara- y para el que no lo sabe: él es mi prometido –se estiró un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo sonreír al chico de lentes- hoy haremos el "tag del novio" así que… ¿Listo?

Yuuri: Que no sean preguntas vergonzosas.

Víctor: Ah, no lo sé, yo no inventé las preguntas –sonrió- ¡Comencemos! –tomó su celular para ir leyendo las preguntas.

 **¿Dónde nos conocimos?**

Yuuri: ¿Respondo yo?

Víctor: Sí porque a mí me entristece recordar ese momento –puso un brazo sobre sus ojos dramáticamente.

Yuuri: Tonto… fue en un Gran Prix Final. Era la primera vez que yo llegaba hasta ahí y por más que patinamos en la misma competencia no cruzamos palabra en todo lo que duró. Fue a la salida cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creo que me confundiste con un fan.

Víctor: Por supuesto que no. Sabía que eras mi "rival".

Yuuri: Bueno, el caso es que me ofreció tomarme una foto con él… tan egocéntrico luego de haber ganado…

Víctor: Noté en tu mirada que querías acercarte a mí.

Yuuri: Sí, es lo que eh deseado desde que era un niño.

Víctor: Eres tan lindo –a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar corazoncitos que pronto se reventaron y la mirada de Víctor cambió- pero me ignoraste, diste media vuelta y te fuiste sin decir más.

Yuuri: Porque pasaron dos opciones por mi mente. Una era que me confundiste con un fan, y la otra era que te estabas burlando por mi sexto lugar.

Víctor: ¡Jamás me burlaría!

Yuuri: Ahora lo sé –le sonrió.

 **¿Dónde fue su primera cita?**

Víctor: No tengo idea… ¿Ir a la playa a charlar cuenta como cita?

Yuuri: No sé… pero si eso no cuenta, creo que nuestra primera cita fue en Barcelona, salimos a pasear solos, fuimos de compras…

Víctor: ¡Y nos comprometimos ese mismo día!

 **¿Cuál fue la primera impresión sobre el otro?**

Yuuri: La mía fue cuando tenía yo 12 años y lo vi debutar en la categoría Senior cuando él tenía 15 –Yuuri estaba rígido como si eso fuera una entrevista con más personas alrededor- siempre amé el patinaje pero creo que mi amor por este deporte vino después de verlo a él. Tan perfecto… Tan lindo… Tan… Víctor –se sonrojó.

Víctor: Creo que cada día te amo más –tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos, luego volvió a ver la cámara- mi primera impresión sobre Yuuri fue que creí que se estaba auto saboteando en la competencia. Dejó que sus nervios le ganaran y falló todos los saltos, pero pese a eso vi algo realmente atrapante en su forma de patinar.

Yuuri: ¿Viste mi rutina?

Víctor: Por supuesto. Eras el nuevo, tenía que conocer al "enemigo".

Yuuri: Noooo –tomó un cojín y se tapó la cara- que vergüenza…

Víctor: Pero te veías muy lindo aunque tuvieras una cara de horror.

Yuuri: Ya… -bajó el cojín a sus piernas- sigue con las preguntas.

 **¿Cuándo conociste a su familia?**

Víctor: Fácil. El día que fui a entrenarlo me presenté en su casa, él no estaba pero sus padres me recibieron muy bien.

Yuuri: Yo los conocí cuando nos mudamos aquí, a Rusia. Fuimos a cenar a la casa de ellos.

Víctor: Básicamente me exigieron que te lleve porque se enteraron por las noticias de que estaba comprometido. Estaban realmente enfadados porque no fueron los primeros en enterarse –rieron.

 **¿Una obsesión extraña que tenga el otro?**

Yuuri: ammm… ¿Andar desnudo?

Víctor: Estoy en mi casa, me gusta sentirme libre. Tu obsesión… ¡Soy yo! –recibió un golpe con el cojín en la cara- ¡Yuuri! –hizo un pucherito.

Yuuri: Di otra cosa.

Víctor: A ver… -golpeó su labio con su dedo índice, pensando- te obsesiona demasiado la astrología.

Yuuri: No sé si sea una obsesión, es solo querer saber.

Víctor: Yuuri, no puedes salir de casa en las mañanas sin haber leído todos los horóscopos.

Yuuri: Bien, bien, culpable.

 **¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso?**

Víctor: Nuestro primer beso fue televisado. Fue en una competencia. Recuerdo tan bien ese momento –puso cara de tonto enamorado- mi cuerpo se movió solo y simplemente lo besé. Afortunadamente fui correspondido.

Yuuri: No te correspondí, si no me diste ni tiempo a reaccionar en lo que estaba pasando.

Víctor: Al menos no me golpeaste, me sonreíste así que eso es como corresponder.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?**

Yuuri: No lo sé –frunció el ceño y puso la mano en su barbilla, pensando.

Víctor: Nunca hablamos de ponerle fecha de inicio. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en que comenzamos a salir cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso? Yo no eh vuelto a estar con otra persona desde entonces y creo que tú tampoco.

Yuuri: Es verdad. Bien –hizo una cuenta mental y ayudándose con sus dedos para contar- 5 meses…

Víctor: Y llevamos 3 meses comprometidos.

Yuuri: Ahora que lo pienso, creo que llevamos esto muy de prisa.

Víctor: Cuando el amor llama a la puerta es mejor recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Yo no pienso dejarte escapar.

Yuuri: Mmm… -puso una mano al costado de su boca como si contara un secreto a la cámara- auxilio, me tiene secuestrado –Víctor rió y pronto Yuuri se contagió de esa risa.

 **¿Tienen alguna tradición juntos?**

Víctor: Creo que no.

Yuuri: Yo creo que… comer katsudon al finalizar las competencias.

Víctor: Es cierto. Su madre me enseñó a hacerlo y creo que es lo único que puedo cocinar medianamente bien. El condimento más importante es el amor –guiña un ojo.

 **¿Cuál fue su primer viaje juntos?**

Yuuri: A China.

Víctor: Deberíamos hacer un viaje que no sea para una competencia. Y que sea una antes de nuestra luna de miel.

Yuuri: Sería estupendo ir a algún lugar con playas y que haga calor para salir un poco del frío de Rusia.

Víctor: Yuuri, si quieres verme en traje de baño solo tienes que decirlo, puedo pasearme así por la sala solo para ti.

Yuuri: ¡Víctor! –se sonrojó.

 **¿Qué fue lo primero en lo que te fijaste en la otra persona?**

Yuuri: En tu cabello.

Víctor: ¿Mi cabello?

Yuuri: Si, fue cuando tenías 15 años, tenías el cabello largo y brillante, se movía con la misma gracia que su dueño.

Víctor: ¿Quieres que me lo deje crecer?

Yuuri: No, me gustas así, más masculino.

Víctor: Oooh, a mi Yuuri le gusta los hombres bien masculinos –canturreó de una forma bastante afeminada, haciendo reír al japonés- En lo primero que yo me fijé fue en su trasero.

Yuuri: ¡Vi-Víctor! –se tapó las mejillas con vergüenza-

Víctor: fue antes de tu presentación, ya desde antes de entrar estabas tan nervioso que tropezaste con una silla. Con el ruido que hiciste me voltee a ver que pasaba y todo lo que vi fue a un chico tirado de cara al suelo pero con su trasero levantado –cerró sus ojos e hizo una sonrisa pervertida- que buen trasero, tan redondo y firme…

Yuuri: ¡Más te vale que cuando edites el video quites ese último comentario! –soltó histérico, abochornado.

Víctor: Bieeen… -le guiñó un ojo a la cámara con complicidad, quedando claro que no lo hizo-

 **¿Sobre qué discutimos más?**

Victor: Sobre patinaje. Yuuri siempre está tan obsesionado en querer mejorar que siempre quiere ir tres pasos más adelante de lo que le enseño.

Yuuri: Es que quiero demostrarte que puedo.

Víctor: Si te lesionas no podrás avanzar más. Todo a su ritmo, amor.

Yuuri: mmh… -giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario, ofendido.

 **¿Quién tiene los pantalones en la relación?**

Yuuri: Los dos, supongo.

Víctor: Sí, en la cama ambos…

Yuuri: ¡No! Víctor, no se refiere a eso. Se refiere a quién es el que toma todas las decisiones, el que "manda".

Víctor: Ah, entonces sí, los dos por igual.

 **Si pudiera comer solo una cosa por el resto de su vida, ¿Qué sería?**

Víctor/Yuuri: Katsudon.

Se miraron y luego rieron.

Yuuri: Pero esa es mí comida favorita.

Víctor: También la mía, el que viene en el tazón y el que viene vestido con esa camiseta azul en este momento.

Yuuri: Pervertido.

 **¿Cantante favorito del otro?**

Yuuri: El tuyo es Elvis Presley.

Víctor: La tuya es Cher.

 **¿Color de ojos?**

Yuuri: Que pregunta fácil. Turquesas.

Víctor: Y los tuyos son de un delicioso chocolate.

 **¿Quién es el mejor amigo de la otra persona?**

Yuuri: El tuyo por supuesto es Chris.

Víctor: Sip. Y el tuyo es Phichit.

Yuuri: Así es. Por cierto, Phichit quiere que le envíes un saludo en algún video.

Víctor: ¡Hola, Phichit! ¡Espero que nos visites pronto que quiero saber anécdotas vergonzosas de Yuuri en Ditroit!

Yuuri: No, no, Phichit, eso debe morir con nosotros.

Víctor: Con una cena y un poco de alcohol bastará para hacerlos hablar.

Yuuri: Habrá venganza.

Víctor: Valdrá la pena.

 **Algo que hace la otra persona y no nos guste.**

Yuuri: Acumular los platos sucios.

Víctor: Pero es que odio lavarlos.

Yuuri: Cuando me mudé aquí me sorprendí por la gran colección de platos que tienes. Luego me di cuenta que era porque los acumulas hasta que le toca venir a la señora Natasha a limpiar. Eres un desastre.

Víctor: ¡La quiero, Natasha! –le tira un beso a la cámara- que seas tan inseguro y que te culpes por todo.

Yuuri: ¿Cómo?

Víctor: Sí, por ejemplo: cuando estoy enfadado o triste siempre piensas que hiciste algo mal y que es tu culpa. Tal vez solo me golpee el dedo del pie con la mesa y tú piensas que hiciste algo para molestarme.

Yuuri: Um… estoy intentando cambiar eso, lo juro.

Víctor: Aunque también te hace adorable. Y sé que nunca serías capaz de engañarme con otro porque la culpa te mataría.

Yuuri: ¿Para qué te engañaría con otro si ya tengo al hombre de mis sueños? –dijo serio, luego se dio cuenta de que la cámara seguía encendida y se sonrojó- ¡Ah! ¡Borra esto!

Víctor: Jamás. Vamos con la última.

 **Si pudieras deshacerte de algo (material) de la otra persona, ¿Qué sería?**

Víctor: Tu corbata celeste –dijo sin dudar.

Yuuri: Pero me gusta mucho esa corbata.

Víctor: Es espantosa. Te regalé muchas y sigues sin querer tirarla.

Yuuri: No la tiraré. Y algo tuyo… esa ropa interior de cebra que tienes. Es horrible.

Víctor: Eh, pero es genial –miró la cámara- Yurio, si estás viendo esto: ¿Verdad que el animal print es lo mejor?

Yuuri: Él usa estampado de tigre. El acebrado es un horror.

Víctor: Tú no comprendes mi estilo, Yuuri –dijo con un leve puchero.

Yuuri: Ni tú el mío.

Víctor: Pero te amo –sonrió.

Yuuri: Y yo –sonrió también pero más tímido.

Se los pudo ver acercarse para besarse, pero justo en ese momento hubo un corte de escena donde Yuuri solo sonreía con timidez y Víctor irradiaba felicidad por todos lados, claramente Yuuri lo obligó a editar y borrar esa parte.

Víctor: Espero que hayan disfrutado del video. Yo estoy muy feliz de que Yuuri me haya acompañado, es tímido y me costó convencerlo de que se una –lo miró- pero me encantaría que aceptaras participar en otros.

Yuuri: Pero tus fans no me quieren ver a mí, sino a ti.

Víctor: Si mis fans realmente me aman, estarán encantados de verme junto contigo.

Yuuri: De acuerdo, puedo hacer el esfuerzo.

Víctor: ¿Quieres despedir el video?

Yuuri: Eh… adiós…

Víctor: Así no, di algo más cálido.

Yuuri: ¿Pero qué digo?

Víctor: Lo que te nazca del corazón, sé que puedes ser efusivo de vez en cuando.

Yuuri: Bien… -miró la cámara- espero que se hayan divertido y que hayan disfrutado al conocer un poco más sobre el campeón Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor: ¿Y tú te divertiste?

Yuuri: ¡Sí!

Víctor: Así me gusta –volvió a mirar la cámara- ¡Nos veremos pronto, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus preguntas y si quieren a Yuuri en más videos. Los quiero!

¡Ciao Ciao! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **Para quienes no sabían qué preguntar en el primer capítulo, calma, que el que sigue será de otra cosa, les doy tiempo, quizás el cuarto o el quinto sea el de preguntas y respuestas (Quiero llegar a juntar varias para que no sea un capítulo demasiado corto) Pueden ser preguntas graciosas o serias.**

 **También pueden tirar ideas como Shawazu que me sugirió en un comentario hacer el** **"Boyfriend vs. Bestfriend" y me parece una idea genial. O como Lectorafantasma que me tiró un reto para Yuuri. Eso seguro lo agrego en el preguntas y respuestas, o ya veré si hago un capítulo aparte de retos.**

 **Sigan participando que lo divertido de este fanfic es hacerlo interactivo, aprovechen que pueden escribirle a Víctor xD**

 **Nunca hago spam ni nada, ni siquiera publico los links de mis historias en Facebook porque me gusta escribir desde el anonimato, pero por esta vez me voy a permitir spamear un poco: pásenle este fic a sus amigas fanáticas de YOI para que también participen, o simplemente les pueden pedir una sugerencia para saber qué pregunta le harían a Víctor.**

 **¡Gracias a las que ya están participando!**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	3. Novio VS mejor amigo

**Novio vs mejor amigo. ¿Quién me conoce más?**

Víctor: ¡Hola a todos mis hermosos fans! Soy Víctor Nikiforov y una vez más vengo a divertirlos un rato. Hoy no estoy solo, me acompañan dos personas muy importantes en mi vida. Mi hermoso prometido, Yuuri.

Yuuri: Hola a todos –dijo con timidez-

Víctor: Y el hombre más sensual de Suiza, Christophe Giacometti.

Chris: Hola, bellezas –lanza un beso a la cámara y guiña un ojo.

Víctor: Ya que estamos en una pequeña temporada de descanso, Chris vino a quedarse unos días aquí con nosotros, ¿Y qué mejor que aprovechar su presencia con un video?

Chris: Vengo a descansar y me utilizan para ganar seguidores –hace una cara de pena fingida.

Víctor: La gente ama vernos juntos. Bueno, el video de hoy será para ver quién de los dos me conocen más, ¿Será mi novio? ¿O será mi mejor amigo? El que pierda será castigado.

Yuuri: ¿Castigado? –dijo dudoso-

Víctor: Ajá… -sacó de debajo del sofá un tarro de crema y dos plato- llenaremos estos platos de crema y los estamparemos en la cara del perdedor.

Chris: ¡Oye!

Yuuri: ¡Eso no!

Víctor: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ninguno cree conocerme lo suficiente?

Yuuri: Pero Chris te conoce desde hace muchos años.

Chris: Y tú vives el día a día con él.

Víctor: ¡Dejemos de lamentarnos y comencemos! –sacó su celular para ir leyendo las preguntas- aclaro que algunas preguntas las saqué de Internet y otras simplemente me las inventé. Vamos –carraspeó para aclararse la garganta- **¿Qué es lo que no soporto de alguien?**

Chris: El ego demasiado inflado.

Víctor: Rápido y sin dudar. Punto.

Chris: Lo dijiste en tu primer video.

Víctor: **¿Cuál es mi sabor de helado favorito?**

-Ambos participantes se quedaron pensando

Yuuri: ¿Vainilla?

Víctor: Nop.

Chris: ¿Chocolate?

Víctor: Nop. Incorrecto. Mi favorito es el de arándanos.

Chris: ¡Cielos! Es verdad, te lo has pedido varias veces cuando salimos.

Yuuri: En Rusia no me apetece salir a tomar un helado así que es algo que nunca hicimos juntos.

Víctor: Cierto, además no te dejo consumir muchas calorías. Siguiente. **¿Qué marca de ropa es mi favorita?**

Chris: Armani.

Víctor: ¡Exacto! Yuuri, si no remontas voy a tener que casarme con Chris.

Yuuri: Pero no tengo idea de marcas de ropas, él sí sabe.

Chris: Y cuando nos toca viajar al mismo país salimos de compras como dos mujeres con la tarjeta de crédito quemando en el bolsillo. Somos como Kim Kardashian y Paris Hilton versión masculina.

Víctor: Comprar hace bien al alma. **¿Cuál era mi apodo de pequeño?**

Chris: … ¿Vitya?

Víctor: Nup.

Yuuri: Espera… tus padres te llamaron con un apodo cuando fuimos a cenar… emmm… Vi… Vit… ¡Vito!

Víctor: ¡Correcto! **¿Cuál es mi actor favorito?**

Yuuri: Paul Newman.

Víctor: ¡Sí! Estas remontando, parece que seguimos comprometidos.

Yuuri: Ja-ja, qué gracioso –dijo con un poco de celos, Víctor sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Víctor: **Nombre de mi primera novia.**

Yuuri: No lo sé…

Chris: Una vez hablamos de eso… pero estábamos ebrios, no recuerdo bien…

Víctor: Ustedes piensen mientras yo sigo pensando a quién le quedaría mejor la crema en la cara.

Chris: uy…

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, el video tenía cortes de edición como que en realidad habían pasado varios minutos.

Víctor: ¿No?

Chris: ¿Anastasia?

Víctor: Así es. Punto para Chris. **Si pudiera cambiar el deporte al que me dedico, ¿Cuál elegiría?**

Chris: Con los balones no eres bueno.

Víctor: Suponiendo que de pronto me levanto un día con una habilidad para hacer lo que quiera.

Chris: ¿Tenis?

Yuuri: ¿Natación?

Víctor: Uno de los dos adivinó, y sé que fue pura suerte, jajaja. Punto para Yuuri.

Yuuri: ¡Sí!

Víctor: **Si pudiera escuchar solo una canción por el resto de mi vida, ¿Cuál sería?**

Chris: ¿"Stay closet o me"?

Víctor: Amo esa canción, pero no.

Yuuri: Mmmh… tal vez… ¿"Love me tender" de Elvis?

Víctor: ¡Sí! Entre mis dos opciones está esa, o sino "It's now or never", también de Elvis –tomó ambas manos de Yuuri y lo miró a los ojos, comenzando a cantar con suavidad- _When I first saw you with your smile so tender my heart was captured, my soul surrendered…_ -Yuuri lo miraba un poco sonrojado y con una adorable sonrisa, mientras que Chris los veía con orgullo, adoraba que su amigo haya conocido a alguien con quien ser feliz.

Chris: Víctor, si Elvis te escuchara ladrar así estoy seguro que se levantaría de su tumba para suicidarse.

Víctor: Lo importante no es la entonación –miró a su amigo riendo- sino el amor que le pones a las palabras. ¿Verdad, Yuuri? –el japonés asintió, avergonzado- Sigamos. **¿Cuál es mi mayor fobia?**

Yuuri/Chris: sapos- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Víctor: ¡Punto para ambos!

Chris: Y que la gente combine lunares con rallas.

Víctor: Podría tomarlo como válido –rió- Vamos con la última.

Chris: Espera, ¿Quién va ganando?

Víctor: No les diré. Voy anotando aquí en el celular, luego de la última pregunta sabrán el resultado. **¿Creen que sobreviva en un Apocalipsis zombie?**

Yuuri/Chris: No.

Víctor: ¡Ey!

Chris: Si llegaras a sobrevivir sería de puro milagro, o porque tus fans te protegerían hasta el final.

Víctor: Entonces sí sobreviviría –sonrió orgulloso-

Yuuri: Pero esto no puede ser una pregunta válida, porque la pregunta es si sobrevivirías por tu propia cuenta. Y está claro que no.

Víctor: mmm… -hizo un pucherito- que malos que son. Les daré un punto de todas formas. Bien, veré los resultados –comenzó a revisar su celular- ¡Wow, que parejo! –dejó su celular en su regazo y comenzó a llenar ambos platos con crema, haciendo una montaña en cada uno- el ganador tendrá el honor de ayudarme a embarrar al otro.

Chris: Ya dilo, la espera me mata.

Víctor: Bien –le extendió el plato a Yuuri- ¡El ganador es Yuuri! –el japonés suspiró aliviado y tomó el plato.

Chris: ¿Qué, qué? No, no, no pueden ensuciarme, ensuciarán mi pe-

No pudo terminar porque el plato de Víctor se estampó sobre su cara. Yuuri rió y se lo aplastó en el cabello, luego los retiraron solo para ver casi toda la cabeza del rubio llena de crema.

Víctor: ¿Decías?

Chris: Decía… -con sus manos se quitó la crema de los ojos- que el día que me pueda vengar de ustedes será terrible –quitó un poco más del producto de su cara, se puso de pie y sin aviso puso ambas manos en los rostros de los otros dos- ¡Ja!

Víctor: ¡Trampa, trampa! –comenzó a carcajearse-

Yuuri: ¡Chris! –se quitó los lentes los cuales habían quedado totalmente embarrados. El rubio volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Corte del video. Siguiente escena.

Yuuri y Víctor tenían crema desparramada en sus bocas y alrededor. Chris había limpiado casi todo el rastro de su rostro.

Víctor: Y bueno, la batalla fue 6 a 5. Pero el perdedor nos hizo una maldad.

Chris: Fue divertido. Oye, ¿Dejarás el beso lleno de crema que se acaban de dar?

Víctor: Pues…

Yuuri: No –sentenció.

Víctor: El fanservice nos lo guardamos para nosotros –guiño un ojo- Bueno, mis lindos fans, hasta aquí el video de hoy. Voy a mandarle un saludo especial a **Jessicaraya** que dejó unos mensajitos muy lindos y le encanta que Yuuri me acompañe en mis vídeos. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

Chris: Si, yo. ¿Quién quiere un tutorial de ejercicios diarios y fáciles? Podemos hacer el video en ropa interior –guiña un ojo seductoramente-

Yuuri: ¡No! –se puso nervioso.

Chris: Bueno, Víctor y yo entonces.

Yuuri: No –dijo esta vez un poco celoso-

Víctor: Lo siento, Chris, soy un hombre comprometido ahora, mi cuerpo solo es para mi cerdito –le dio la espalda a Yuuri pero le tomó ambas manos para que lo abrazara y sus manos quedaran en su abdomen. Yuuri se pegó bien a su espalda y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del ruso.

Chris: Bah, voy a tener que abrirme un canal de ejercicios entonces.

Víctor: Eso sería estupendo. Esto es muy divertido –se apoyó bien en pecho de Yuuri y subió sus piernas sobre las de Chris- eso es todo por hoy, ¡Nos vemos!

¡Ciao, ciao! –saludaron los tres.

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **Para quienes no saben qué preguntar, calma, que el que sigue será de otra cosa, les doy tiempo, quizás el cuarto o el quinto sea el de preguntas y respuestas (Quiero llegar a juntar varias para que no sea un capítulo demasiado corto) Pueden ser preguntas graciosas o serias.**

 **Sigan participando que lo divertido de este fanfic es hacerlo interactivo, aprovechen que pueden escribirle a Víctor xD**

 **¡Gracias a las que ya están participando!**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	4. Un día en la vida de Víctor

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE**

 **Cuando aparezca esto "-…-" significa que es un cambio de escena, una edición (Víctor es un Youtuber profesional jajaja)**

 **Un día en la vida de Víctor.**

Víctor: Hola, buen día a todos –Víctor habló bajito, se podía notar que estaba acostado en la cama y con su cara bastante adormilada- Hoy decidí hacer un vídeo de mi rutina diaria o algo así. Amm, esto me lo sugirió… -tomó su celular y revisó- **Philopannyx** , espero haber pronunciado bien tu nombre, y me pareció buena idea. Como ven, mi día arranca como el de todo el mundo: despertando –rió bajito- pero no puedo hacer mucho ruido porque el bello durmiente está aquí –movió la cámara para mostrar a Yuuri acurrucado con su rostro hacia el lado de Víctor, las mantas lo tapaban hasta el hombro pero un poco de piel a la vista dejaba ver que estaba sin camiseta, al igual que Víctor- ¿Verdad que es adorable? –por la pantalla se asomó un poco el rostro del ruso para darle un beso en la frente al japonés, éste se movió un poco.

Yuuri: ¿Mmm? –abrió apenas un ojo y notó que los ojos turquesa lo estaban observando- buenos días.

Víctor: Buenos días, Yuuri. Saluda a mis seguidores.

Yuuri: ¿A quién? –movió apenas los ojos para notar que en la mano del ruso estaba la cámara- ¿Qué haces filmando aquí?

Víctor: Esto es "un día en la vida de Víctor" y como tú estás día a día en mi vida, aparecerás inevitablemente.

Yuuri: mmm… -cerró sus ojos y se volteó, dándole la espalda- quizás más tarde.

Víctor: Bueno, está algo cansado, anoche nos dormimos bastante tarde –puso un dedo sobre sus labios como para que la audiencia guarde el secreto y guiñó un ojo.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Bien, lo primero que hago cada mañana es ducharme, pero aquí no pueden pasar –tapó la cámara-

-…-

Víctor estaba frente al espejo del baño con su cabello húmedo y con una toalla en la cintura lavándose los dientes, la cámara estaba sobre un mueble a su espalda para que se pudiera ver su reflejo a través del espejo.

Víctor: Luego de lavarme bien los dientes –escupe y se enjuaga- toca ponerme algunas cremas para que mi piel esté siempre perfecta –la imagen comienza a pasar en cámara rápida mostrando que se puso al menos 5 cremas diferentes en todo el cuerpo.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Ahora viene la parte más importante del día –el ruso iba caminando con la cámara sostenida por un brazo extendido- el desayuno –enfocó a Yuuri, quien sabiendo las intenciones de su prometido, se vistió de antemano para no salir desnudo, que ya estaba preparando todo, dejó la cámara en algún lado para que se vea casi toda la cocina y se acercó al japonés, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ahora sí: buenos días.

Yuuri: Buenos días…

Víctor: Oye, que no te de pena que esté la cámara siguiéndonos todo el tiempo, haz como si no estuviera.

Yuuri: Intentaré…

Víctor: Bien –miró la cámara- como decía: el desayuno es lo más importante del día, solemos prepararlo juntos. Yuuri se encarga de los huevos revueltos y las tostadas y yo me encargo del café.

Yuuri: La cafetera hace todo por sí sola –miró la cámara también- él solo oprime el botón de "encendido" y luego lo sirve en las tazas.

Víctor: Con eso, mi querido Yuuri, te adelanto un paso importante.

Yuuri: Sí, sí.

Víctor: También le doy el desayuno a Makkachin –buscó alrededor de la casa con los ojos, notando que el perro dormía tranquilamente frente a la estufa caliente- mira nada más, está tan calentito que ni siquiera me viene a dar los buenos días.

Yuuri: Ya vino por sus caricias de los buenos días, se los di y se fue feliz a dormir de nuevo.

 **-…-**

Nuevamente en cámara rápida se ve a la pareja sentada en la mesa desayunando y charlando, notándose a leguas que Víctor hacía comentarios vergonzosos y Yuuri se sonrojaba a cada rato.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Estoy tirado en el sillón viendo las noticias mientras espero a que Yuuri se termine de duchar. Son las 10:06 de la mañana, iremos a la tienda a comprar víveres y luego nos esperan unas largas horas de entrenamiento. Hay días en los que yo voy solo a la pista a entrenar con mi equipo y luego Yuuri viene más tarde para que lo pueda entrenar, y otros días, como hoy, él entrena junto a nosotros, pero de todas formas solemos quedarnos un par de horas extras luego de que todos se fueron para perfeccionar su rutina. Seremos rivales en la siguiente competencia pero aún así deseo que quien gane el oro sea mi Yuuri –sonrió con amor.

 **-…-**

Se los ve yendo en el auto al mercado en cámara rápida, comprando todo, metiéndolo en el auto y regresando a casa.

Nuevamente Víctor dejó la cámara en un lugar panorámico para poder verlos guardar todo lo que compraron.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Ya estamos de camino a la pista de patinaje, como yo voy conduciendo mi hermoso copiloto va a ir grabando.

Yuuri: No quites la vista del camino.

Víctor: Todo bajo control, soy un excelente conductor. Lo más importante siempre es tener el cinturón de seguridad. El auto de Víctor no arranca hasta que todos lo tengan puesto.

Yuuri: Una vez estuvimos 15 minutos para salir. Yurio no quería ponérselo y Víctor se negaba a arrancar así.

Víctor: Por suerte ya casi no tengo que recordarle que se lo ponga, lo hace solito. Nuestro pequeño está creciendo.

 **-…-**

Víctor: ¡Ya estamos aquí! –nuevamente él llevaba la cámara con el brazo extendido, quedando en la imagen él junto a Yuuri que iban entrando al lugar, pronto comenzaron a escucharse de fondo las cuchillas deslizándose en el hielo- ¡Buen día a todos!

Mila: ¡Ey! –se puso detrás de ellos, justo en medio de ambos y los rodeó con sus brazos- ¡Привет всем!

Víctor: No, no, Mila. Debes hablar en inglés, recuerda que mis seguidores son de todas partes del mundo y no todos hablan ruso.

Mila: Oh, es verdad. ¡Hola a todos!

Víctor: Seguro ya la conocen pero para los que no, ella es Mila Babicheva –enfocó a la pista mientras iban caminando con calma- y allá entrenando están Georgi Popovich y Yuri Plisetsky –se paró justo al llegar a la valla que separaba la pista del suelo y enfocó a su lado- y el hombre aquí con cara de gruñón es Yakov Feltsman, mi entrenador y representante.

Yakov: Deja de jugar y métete a la pista.

Yurio: Déjalo, Yakov –se deslizó hasta ellos- de todas formas perderá ante mí esta temporada.

Víctor: Oh, el gatito cree que la tiene fácil.

Yurio: ¿Sigues jugando a ser youtuber?

Víctor: Sí, y tú traerás a muchas "Yuri's Angel" por aquí. ¡Suscríbanse, gatitas!

 **-…-**

La cámara había quedado en una esquina de la valla de la pista enfocando casi todo. Nuevamente a rápida velocidad se podía ver a los patinadores antes presentados, más a otros que aspiraban a clasificar en algún Grand Prix alguna vez.

En toda la grabación se pudo ver varias caídas de unos cuantos, los únicos que tuvieron giros perfectos y piruetas alineadas fueron Plisetsky y Víctor.

Gente entrando y saliendo. Algunos frenando en algunas partes viendo hacia fuera, aparentemente recibiendo indicaciones del entrenador, etc.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Bien, chicos, ya estamos nuevamente en el auto regresando a casa. Obviamente no puedo poner en el video las partes de las rutinas individuales que hacemos cada uno porque eso debe ser sorpresa hasta la primera competencia, pero ha sido divertido vernos entrenar, ¿No? –miró a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Yuuri: Que no quites los ojos del camino.

Víctor: Calma, la calle está tranquila –de todas formas obedeció y miró al frente- tampoco les puedo mostrar el "después del entrenamiento" porque eso sería encender la cámara en los vestuarios y en las duchas y sé que más de uno me asesinaría, así que lo dejo para su imaginación.

Yuuri: Además Youtube te borraría el video si aparecen desnudos.

Víctor: Es cierto. Me tendré que hacer una cuenta en alguna página porno para eso.

Yuuri: ¡Víctor!

Víctor: Jajaja, broma, broma… o tal vez no…

 **-…-**

Víctor: Ya llegamos a casa, pero como ven ahora estamos en un parque –mostró el lugar todo blanco por la nieve- como todos los días, sacamos a pasear a Makkachin, no importa el frío que hace, él ama salir y hacer hoyos en la nieve.

Yuuri: Además que ese suéter que tiene más su pelaje lo protegen mucho del frío.

Víctor: Se ve adorable –enfocó al caniche que corría libremente por todos lados llevando un suéter naranja cubriendo sus patitas delanteras y casi todo su lomo- muchas cosas pueden cambiar en el día a día, pero desde que Makkachin llegó a mi vida hace más de 10 años, salir a pasear un rato juntos es casi una regla. Adoro caminar con él a mi lado. Las únicas veces que no pude sacarlo a pasear fueron las veces que me enfermé y no podía salir de la cama.

Yuuri: Y ahora estoy yo por si Víctor no puede sacarlo.

Víctor: ¡Sí! Yuuri ama a Makkachin, y Makkachin lo ama a él –sus ojos se hicieron corazoncitos- somos una familia muy feliz.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Son las… -miró el reloj en la pared- casi 18:30 de la tarde. Makkachin y yo estamos tirados en el sofá viendo una película –enfocó al perro dormido a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del patinador- mientras que Yuuri está haciendo un rico estofado –apenas movió su cabeza para mirar a la cocina- ¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?

Yuuri: ¡No, estoy bien! –gritó desde allá.

Víctor: No crean que soy un mal novio y que esclavizo a Yuuri para que cocine, pero él siempre me echa de la cocina porque quemo la comida, o condimento con las cosas equivocadas, etc. Aunque normalmente lo ayudo cuando solo hay que cortar vegetales, ¿Y saben qué? Puedo hacerlo sin rebanarme un dedo –sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

 **-…-**

Víctor: ¡Amazing! –la cámara se encendió de pronto enfocando el plato humeante de comida, el cual se veía muy apetitoso. Alejó la cámara para enfocarse él mismo- un consejo para todos: La belleza va y viene, pero el hambre siempre queda. Así que cuando decidan casarse, no lo hagan con alguien por ser guapo, elijan a esa persona por sus dotes en la cocina.

Yuuri: Me pregunto entonces por qué te habré elegido yo… -dijo en tono divertido. Víctor lo enfocó a él-

Víctor: Con que uno solo sepa cocinar en la relación es suficiente. Además yo aporto los mimos y todo el amor.

Yuuri: ¿Dices que yo soy frío?

Víctor: No, tú también aportas amor, pero si yo no empiezo con eso, tú no lo haces.

Yuuri: … ah, es verdad…

 **-…-**

Víctor: Chicos… umh… debería ponerles un nombre a mis seguidores…

Yuuri: ¿NikiFan? ¿VicGold?

Víctor: Umh… mejor eso lo dejo que lo decidan ellos. ¿Alguien sugiere algo? –sonrió- ya son las 21:17 de la noche, estamos aquí tirados en el sofá viendo una película –estiró su brazo para mostrarse él sentado con las piernas sobre la mesita de café, y con su brazo libre tenía agarrado de la cintura a Yuuri quien estaba apoyado en su pecho y con sus piernas por encima de las del ruso mostrándose muy pegados y acaramelados, Makkachin estaba también en el sofá detrás de Yuuri, durmiendo- estamos viendo "Legally blonde". Aunque ustedes no lo crean, Yuuri jamás la vio y no podía permitir eso.

Yuuri: Y creo que Elle me recuerda a ti.

Víctor: ¿A mí?

Yuuri: Sí, con esa personalidad tan despistada e inocente… a veces.

Víctor: Para mi es un honor que me compares con Elle Woods -sonrió contento.

 **-…-**

Víctor: ¡Casi olvido despedirme! –Víctor estaba acostado en la cama, todo despeinado, un poco agitado y sonrojado y, claramente, sin nada de ropa, aunque se estuviera enfocando del pecho para arriba. En su cuello se podía notar una marca rosada que pronto se pondría morada- pasaron cosas que no son aptas para todo público –una almohada se estampó en su cara.

Yuuri: ¡Calla! –se lo oye a su lado-

Víctor: Jajajaja –se quita la almohada de la cara y la abraza contra su pecho- espero que se hayan divertido disfrutando de un día conmigo. Como ven, soy una persona que tiene rutinas normales como todos –miró hacia el costado- ¿Quieres despedirte conmigo?

Yuuri: Pero no me enfoques…

Víctor: Oh, le da vergüenza porque está desnudito…

Yuuri: Victooooor… -su tono fue de reclamo y vergüenza a la vez-

Víctor: ¿Sabes que mis fans te aman y aman que estés conmigo?

Yuuri: No todos, hay otros que me odian por "robarme" a la estrella de Rusia.

Víctor: Entonces esos no son mis fans, porque un verdadero fan ama ver a su ídolo feliz –estiró su mano y luego la volvió a poner en cámara sobre su pecho pero con la mano de Yuuri ahí también, entrelazando sus dedos- Nos vemos en el siguiente video, recuerden elegir algún nombre para que yo pueda llamarlos así a ustedes… ¿"Víctor's angel"?

Yuuri: Le estás robando a Yurio.

Víctor: Pero es que ese nombre es muy genial… bueno, se los dejo a ustedes, ¡Los quiero!

Yuuri: Suscríbanse a Víctor, puede alegrarles el día con tan solo unos minutos de video…

Víctor: Ow, Yuuri…

Se ve la cámara enfocando hacia un lado y al mismo tiempo a Víctor girándose hacia el otro lado, claramente tirándose encima de Yuuri.

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **Para quienes no saben qué preguntar, calma, que el que sigue será de otra cosa, les doy tiempo, (Quiero llegar a juntar varias para que no sea un capítulo demasiado corto) Pueden ser preguntas graciosas o serias.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, en el de Chris, sé que pude haber hecho más cosas con él, pero no sabía como completarlo, por lo que lo voy a hacer aparecer en otro capítulo. También me estuvieron pidiendo que haga el mismo tag pero Víctor vs Phichit, eso no creo que lo haga porque el canal es de Víctor, pero aún así el bello tailandés aparecerá. Al igual que Yurio, él también va a tener su aparición.**

 **Podemos hacer algo: Pueden agregar preguntas para Chris, Phichit o Yurio, así, mientras hago lo que tengo pensado con ellos, al final de sus respectivos vídeos les responden lo que quieran saber.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo…**

 **Un beso a Jessicaraya que SIEMPRE me escribe y me tira muy buena onda con mis historias, estoy más que agradecida con que sigas cada uno de mis fics –inserte corazón-**

 **Y como pueden ver, el dibujo que hace la portada de este fic me lo hizo una gran amiga, Kimi. Si quieren seguirla en su página de facebook para ver sus dibujos, es Kimi. O - o sino ponen (arroba)**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	5. Víctor responde I

**Hashtag, Víctor responde. Parte uno.**

\- ¡Hola, mis hermosos y hermosas Nikifans, aquí estamos en un nuevo vídeo para divertirnos un rato. Hoy lo que haremos será responder a algunas de sus preguntas. Si aún no has hecho una pregunta y te quedaste con las ganas, no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo ya que haré otro "Víctor responde" para saciar todas sus dudas.

Como pueden ver, hoy me encerré en la habitación para poder responder sin que Yuuri escuche y me golpee por mis respuestas porque por lo que estuve viendo –miró su celular, su dedo se fue moviendo, viendo la cantidad de preguntas que había- algunas de ustedes son unas picaronas que quieren saber cosas privadas –guiñó un ojo- y trataré de responderlas sin dejar demasiada evidencia de la vida íntima. También hay preguntas para Yuuri, pero lo haré venir luego para que las responda.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa, para proteger la salud mental de algunas personas, sugiero que este vídeo no lo vean ni los menores de edad ni mis suegros –rió- yo avisé. Así que comencemos.

 **Nejiko Ka:** **¿Cómo es tu actitud y la de Yuuri a la hora de tener sexo?**

Uf, empezamos fuerte… -sonrió- pues… yo soy muy juguetón, adoro el juego previo antes del sexo, las caricias, los besos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que me encanta. Eso cuando yo tengo el control, cuando es Yuuri quien lo tiene, puff, no sé si deba decirlo pero… -pone una mano en su boca como su contara un secreto- el chico tímido que ustedes conocen… no es tan tímido la verdad, es la sensualidad en su máxima expresión.

 **Christophe-gc:** **¡víctor como es posible que me hayas puesto después del perro! ¿Mi amistad no es valiosa para ti? se que es tu preciada mascota pero no puede darte el mismo consuelo que un humano, después de todo el tiempo y las competencias que hemos compartido me has lastimado con esas palabras (emoticon llorando)**

Jajajaja, esto lo puso en mi primer vídeo de "50 cosas sobre mí". Chris, amigo, sabes que te amo, pero Makkachin es Makkachin, el amor incondicional que tenemos entre ambos nadie lo puede romper. Pero sabes que hay cosas que puedo hacer contigo y con él no, como salir de copas.

 **Pau-Neko:** **Viktor~** **¿** **Alguna vez haz obligado a Yuuri a comprar ropa interior de tu gusto? ¿Usa "Eros" para cumplir sus caprichos fuera de la pista?**

Una vez le compré una tanga blanca con un pompón detrás, como un conejito. Casi me mata al ver mi regalo jajaja. Pero como obligarlo, no, nunca lo obligaría, me gusta el estilo que él lleva de chico bueno e inocente. Los boxers que él usa marcan su trasero de una forma divina y soy feliz con eso. ¿Y si usa Eros? ¡Yuuri chorrea Eros todo el tiempo, sobre todo en la intimidad!

 **Kagami Sora:** **¿Que sentiste realmente en el banquete; cuando Yuuri estaba ebrio bailando con Yurio, haciendo pole dance con Chris semidesnudo, e incluso cuando bailó contigo?**

¡No podía creer que ese chico fuera el mismo chico tímido que vi en la pista el día anterior! En la pista vi la falta de confianza que cargaba, pero en el banquete, por favor, ¡Fue increíble! Cuando lo vi con Yurio me pareció el chico más divertido del mundo, no podía dejar de grabarlo. No me resistí más y prácticamente lancé lejos a Yurio –volvió a reír- y me metí yo al círculo para competir contra él, aunque la verdad no pareció una competencia porque los dos nos divertimos mucho bailando juntos, creo que algunas de esas fotos se colaron por Internet así que ya las habrán visto.

Y luego me abandonó –hizo un puchero- y se fue a bailar con Chris, en realidad, ¡SE FUE A DESNUDAR CON CHRIS! El show que dieron esos dos fue increíble, en ese momento fue cuando descubrí el Eros de Yuuri. Y, lo tengo que admitir, fue excitante ver a Yuuri así, no pude dejar de observarlo… hasta que el aburrido de Celestino vino y se lo llevó regañándolo por el espectáculo que estaba dando –suspiró- afortunadamente aún conservo los vídeos.

 **Phitchit+chu:** **¿Yuuri sigues estando obsesionado con el orden? recuerdo que mientras vivíamos juntos en Detroit no podía dejar ni un plato fuera de su lugar sin que me llevarme un regaño de su parte.**

Sí, Phichit, Yuuri a veces da miedo, ¡Salvame!

 **Lectorafantasma:** (Quien tiene varias preguntas)

 **¿Se prestan ropa uno al otro?**

De vez en cuando. Ambos tenemos estilos diferentes para vestir, pero las camisetas sí nos las prestamos, y los abrigos también.

 **¿Si Yuuri fuese un vampiro te dejarías morder por él para alimentarlo?**

Absolutamente. No lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero, ¿Quién no se dejaría morder por un vampiro tan sensual?

 **¿Qué canción te gustaría que sonara en tu funeral?**

¿Ah? Pues, no lo sé… supongo que la de mi rutina de cuando tenía 15 años, cuando debuté como Senior, era una canción lenta pero que expresaba todos mis sueños a futuro. Claro que no todo salió como lo planee, pero los cambios que hubo a lo largo de mi vida fueron los que me llevaron a ser quien soy hoy y estoy bastante orgulloso de eso.

 **En un caso hipotético donde tuvieras que utilizar tu poder mental -supongamos que lo tienes- para controlar una raza de animales con el objetivo de alzar una ciudad por los cielos, la cuestión es... ¿castores o cerditos? (di cual y por que)**

¿Qué? Disculpa, no entendí muy bien pero… ¡Cerditos! Porque el mundo es más feliz con un cerdito al lado, jajajaja.

 **Shippu:** **eres mi youtuber favorito, amo la pareja que haces con Yuuri y quiero saber, ¿Qué sientes si te digo que por ti comencé a patinar, dándome cuenta de que es para lo que tengo talento y una actividad que me apasiona?**

¿Qué decirte sobre eso? Cuando alguien te admira tanto que quiere seguir tus pasos es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien. Me pone muy feliz que hayas intentado meterte en el mundo del patinaje y que hayas encontrado tu vocación. Habrá altos y bajos, quizás haya veces en las que las cosas no te salen como quieres, pero lo importante es que logres encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante, no te rindas porque alcanzar la meta deseada no es fácil para nadie, y solo los que realmente se esfuerzan por lo que aman son quienes lo logran.

Yo mismo cuando cumplí 18 años y terminé la secundaria tuve dudas en si debía seguir patinando o si debía estudiar algo para tener un futuro asegurado. Tuve miedos y dudas. El día en el que estaba decidiendo qué carrera debería estudiar me frustré tanto al no encontrar una que me llamara la atención. Salí de mi casa corriendo ese día directo a la pista de patinaje para "despejar" mi mente, pero estando ahí fue que me di cuenta que el hielo es lo que amo y que no importa lo que pase, jamás podría alejarme de este mundo, ya sea como competidor o como entrenador.

 **Yuri-Plisetsky:** **¿Eh? Anciano es ridículo que a tu edad pretendas volverte un youtuber, pero bueno si pierdes el tiempo con esto y arrastras al katsudon contigo mejor, menos competencia para mi**

Yurio, Yurio, mi querido Yurio… esto solo es un pasatiempo para desestresarme. Pero Yuuri y yo te dejaremos en tercer lugar la próxima, gatita.

 **Miss BlackFeathers:** **Si hay algo que me genera mucha curiosidad es lo que paso en el bendito banquete cuando Yuuri se embriago de lo lindo.**

¿Te refieres a lo que pasó después? –hizo una sonrisa boba al recordar- el misterioso patinador con la corbata en la cabeza me arrastró fuera del salón y me llevó hasta las escaleras del hotel. El banquete se celebró en el salón de fiestas con el que contaba el hotel. Y tuvimos un apasionado encuentro de besos súper fogosos… estuve a punto de perder la cordura, pero mi intención no era aprovecharme del estado de ebriedad que Yuuri llevaba así que traté de calmar las cosas y mandarlo a su habitación para que se fuera a dormir…

¡No se imaginan la carita de cachorrito que me puso! Estuve a punto de saltarle encima, por fortuna y por mala suerte al mismo tiempo, oímos a Celestino llamarlo a gritos. Fue eso lo que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo y le prometí que seguiríamos con eso otro día. Le anoté mi número en su celular pero nunca me llamó –suspiro decepcionado-

 **JJleroy!15:** **oh víctor no te preocupes yo JJ te puedo enseñar a cantar, claro tendrías que acoplarte al JJ style. Ven a visitarme a Canadá y veremos que puedo hacer por ti. Recuerda: el JJ style manda.**

Umh… ¡Siguiente pregunta!

 **MissTocinos:** **Víctor, quiero saber si te llevas bien con Pichit. Digo, es el BFF de tu novio. Anda, no es regla ser también su mejor amigo pero Yuuri se lleva de maravilla con Chris. Creo que con todos. Incluso con el chico de Corea.**

Yuuri es lo más adorable del mundo, por eso todos lo quieren. Pero en realidad es que no había mucho tacto entre él y el resto de patinadores hasta después de que me convertí en su entrenador. Chris ya lo conocía y él ama molestar a los chicos "tiernos". Yo lo ayudé a que comenzara a socializar un poco más, sin alcohol de por medio, claro.

Y con respecto a Phichit, ¡Yo lo adoro! En un principio me daba celos lo bien que se llevaba con Yuuri, pero cuando pude conocerlo un poco mejor me di cuenta que es un chico muy amable y de confianza. Fue el primero en apoyar nuestra relación y se nota mucho que él es feliz con solo ver feliz a Yuuri. ¡En el mundo hacen falta más Phichits!

 **-…-**

¡Yuuri! ¿Puedes venir un rato? –al no recibir respuesta se puso de pie- un segundito, ya regreso.

 **-…-**

Víctor: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Aquí estamos con Yuuri! –sonido de aplausos de fondo-

Yuuri: Ho-hola nuevamente… -sentado junto a Víctor en el borde de la cama, saludó levantando una mano.

Víctor: La gente ha hecho preguntas para ambos así que tienes que responderlas conmigo.

Yuuri: Estoy listo para eso –sonrió-

Víctor: ¿Qué esperamos entonces? –hizo una gran sonrisa.

 **Lectorafantasma:** **¿Qué es lo que mas les gusta del otro, física y sentimentalmente?**

Víctor: ¡Qué difícil es elegir una sola cosa del cuerpo de Yuuri! –lloriqueó.

Yuuri: Su trasero –dijo sin dudar.

Víctor: ¿Te gusta mi trasero? –hizo una sonrisa coqueta, viéndolo-

Yuuri: Sí, es… perfecto… -se sonrojó.

Víctor: Es cierto que te eh pillado muchas veces viéndolo –miró a la cámara- varias veces cuando le estaba explicando un movimiento me di cuenta que no me estaba oyendo y que sus ojos estaban en mi parte baja. Al principio no le decía nada porque no teníamos la confianza que tenemos ahora –le tomó la mano a su prometido y le dio un beso en los nudillos viéndolo a los ojos- tú también tienes un trasero perfecto, pero creo que lo que más me gustan son tus piernas, son fuertes y suaves a la vez… me encanta mordisquearlas, sobre todo en la parte interna… -su boca fue tapada velozmente por las manos de Yuuri-

Yuuri: ¡Vi-Víctor! ¡No es necesario que entres en detalles! Mis piernas y ya, ahí termina la respuesta.

Víctor: Buuu, que aburrido.

Yuuri: No me gusta que nuestra intimidad sea pública.

Víctor: Ups…

Yuuri: ¿Qué estuviste respondiendo cuando estabas tú solo aquí? –lo miró con reproche.

Víctor: Nada, cosas de patinaje, ya sabes… -cuando Yuuri se volteó, el peliplata hizo una sonrisa traviesa a la cámara- Y lo que me gusta de tu personalidad es tu determinación. Sueles tener la autoestima baja, pero cuando se te mete algo a la cabeza no hay quien te pare.

Yuuri: Y lo que a mí más me gusta de tu personalidad es lo positivo que eres siempre. Con todo y con todos.

 **Circe** **: Ya que estáis prometidos y os vais a casar, ¿Después de ello os gustaría tener hijos?**

Yuuri: ¿Hijos?

Víctor: A mí me encantan los niños, así que sí, me gustaría mucho ser padre.

Yuuri: Pero aún es muy pronto… -lo miró preocupado pero Víctor le sonrió.

Víctor: Esta es una charla que aún no hemos tenido entre nosotros y que cuando la tengamos, será en privado. Por supuesto que sé que es pronto para pensar en eso –miró la cámara- pero por mi parte sí, me encantaría.

Yuuri: A mí también me encantaría algún día… -se sonrojó pero sonrió con ternura.

Víctor: ¡Yuuri! –se le tiró encima, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos que no se veían en la cámara ya que lo había recostado en la cama y el ángulo no permitía ver bien.

 **-…-**

Víctor: Sigamos…

 **Lectorafantasma:**

Víctor: Oye, me encanta que ella participe tanto, ha dejado muchas preguntas –sonrió muy feliz.

 **¿De qué color le pintarías el cabello a tu novio?**

Yuuri: Yo creo que con celeste te verías muy bien.

Víctor: ¿Tú crees?

Yuuri: Sí, con tus ojos quedaría realmente bien.

Víctor: A ti te quedaría muy bien un… rosa pastel. Podríamos probar.

Yuuri: Nada de eso. Es solo una suposición, no me pintaré el cabello.

 **¿Dónde será la luna de miel?**

Víctor: Aún no lo decidimos del todo pero será un lugar con playas. Me gusta Aruba.

Yuuri: Aunque Punta Cana también es una buena opción.

Víctor: Es difícil decidir con tantos lugares hermosos que hay en el mundo, pero donde sea por mí está bien, solo me interesa estar con mi Yuuri –un montón de corazoncitos salieron por toda la pantalla.

 **Clarisse:** **¿Cuándo y dónde será la boda?**

Yuuri: Tengo la obligación de ganar el oro en el GPF de fin de año. Ese era el acuerdo.

Víctor: Si no ganas el oro no creo que me aguante otro año más de espera, quiero hacerte un Nikiforov ya mismo.

Yuuri: De todas formas mi meta sí es vencerte. A ti y a Yurio. Será difícil, pero me esforzaré al máximo.

Víctor: Me encanta esa actitud. ¿Y dónde? Nos casaremos en Hasetsu, eso está claro.

Yuuri: Sí, y mi familia hospedará a los invitados extranjeros.

 **¿Tienen planeado tener más hijos perrunos?**

Víctor: Yo creo que sí. Antes Makkachin y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero ahora ambos tenemos a Yuuri. Sería lindo tener un cachorrito para que Makk lo cuide como a un hermanito.

Yuuri: Sí, no podemos tener muchos porque, aunque el departamento es grande, no es un buen lugar para criar animales, necesitan un patio donde correr libremente.

Víctor: Por eso ya decidimos que nos mudaremos a una casa cuando nos casemos. Y ahí tendremos muchos perritos.

 **¿Con qué ropa les gusta más su pareja?**

Víctor: Uy, mientras menos ropa, mejor.

Yuuri: Víctor…

Víctor: Lo siento, lo siento –rió- me gusta cuando está casual, un jean y un suéter, se ve como un niño bueno que te dan ganas de abrazarlo todo el día.

Yuuri: Y a mí me gusta cuando llevas un traje. Un buen pantalón ajustado gris, la camisa blanca y un saco gris también. Me gusta que te vistas elegante, realmente te queda.

Víctor: Oh, gracias –sonrió orgulloso- que bueno que mi armario está lleno de trajes para deleitar tu vista.

 **-…-**

Víctor: eso es todo por ahora. ¿Sabes, Yuuri? Me han pedido mucho que haga un vídeo de cocina. Quieren aprender cómo hacer el famoso katsudon. Pero te voy a necesitar para eso.

Yuuri: ¡Sería muy divertido!

Víctor: también hay unas cuantas Yuri Angels en la audiencia reclamando la presencia de Yurio. Así que haré una invitación pública –miró la cámara con seriedad, como si fuera un desafío para su mayor oponente, señaló al frente- Yuratchka Plisetsky, estás obligado a aparecer en mi canal. Sé que nos estás viendo. Hay muchas Yuri Angels con dudas sobre ti así que responderemos juntos sus preguntas. Si te niegas le diré a Yakov que te castigue dándote un vestido para tu próxima rutina.

Yuuri: Yo creo que un vestido de patinaje artístico le quedaría bien…

Víctor: ¿Verdad? Todos queremos ver eso –rodeó el hombro de Yuuri para acercarlo, dejando ambas mejillas juntas- ¡Y nada más que agregar! Solo quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis fieles seguidores que están aquí conmigo siempre, leo todos sus mensajes y amo ver el cariño que nos tienen. Gracias, de corazón. ¡Nos vemos!

Yuuri: Adioooos –saludó con su mano-

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(Si olvidé alguna pregunta de alguien, perdón, pero habrá un segundo capítulo sobre esto así que no se preocupen)**

 **Los comentarios hechos por los patinadores de la serie fue una idea de** **Arika Yuy Uchiha** **. No los agregué todos pero sí los más importantes, ¡Gracias por la ayuda!**

 **Panari** **sugirió la idea de que Víctor y Yuuri leyeran un fanfic, me parece una muy buena idea pero no sé si poner uno de los míos o dejar que ustedes me sugieran alguno.**

 **Si me sugieren alguno en especial, voy a tratar de ponerme en contacto con esa autora para pedirle permiso. Y sino, me pueden mandar un mensaje privado con alguna historias que ustedes mismas hayan escrito, lo único que pido es que sea algo corto y más bien chistoso, obviamente no aparecerá toda la historia, solo partes pequeñas. Ya veré después como lo armo jajaja.**

 **Y mientras tanto yo sigo pensando en tags o challenges para que Víctor haga. Yo me voy anotando cada sugerencia que me dejan en los reviews, voy a tratar de cumplir sus pedidos xD**

 **Dije que dejen comentarios para Phichit, Chris y Yurio, pero ¿A alguien le interesaría dejar algunos para Yakov? Creo que por ser la persona que conoce a Víctor desde casi la infancia podría responder a las cosas que hacía Vitya en su infancia, adolescencia y adultez. Me parece interesante, pero no sé si a alguien más le gustaría ver al viejo gruñón xD**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	6. 20 songs tag

**20 songs tag**

 **20 songs tag**

¡Hola, bellos y bellas Nikifans! ¡Bienvenidos un día más a la vida de este humilde patinador! En verdad estoy contento de que cada vez seamos más en este canal, todos los días se suma alguien nuevo, y los que están desde el principio, pues, amo que sigan ahí, dándome todo su amor –sonrisa coqueta- vi que les gustó mucho el vídeo anterior, en el que respondo a sus preguntas, y con todas las que me siguen llegando pronto haremos otro, es divertido, me gusta ser sincero y contarles lo que me hace feliz en la vida, lo que me pone triste, todo, me gusta que quieran que comparta algo de mí con ustedes.

Hoy, a pedido de **Panari** , haremos el "20 songs tag". Gracias a este pedido me puse a escuchar canciones que no oía hace como mil años y me has traído muchos recuerdos, ¡Te lo agradezco! Se darán cuenta que soy muy versátil con la música, me gusta escuchar casi de todo, tengo unas mezclas interesantes.

Bien, ¿Comenzamos? –sonrisa con boca en forma de corazón- ¡Comencemos!

 **1- Canción favorita.**

Es y siempre será cualquiera de Elvis Presley, pero para elegir una, me quedo con "It's now or never" simplemente porque disfruto mucho oyéndola.

 **2- Canción que odias.**

Me disculpo con los fanáticos de Nicky Minaj pero en verdad detesto "Anaconda". Ella tiene buenas canciones, pero cada vez que oigo esa me desespero.

 **3- Canción que te pone triste.**

Bien, diría que una de Emily Bindiger, "adieu". Es una estadounidense con una voz muy angelical. Y como dice el título de la canción, que está en francés (solo el título) habla del adiós. La melodía en verdad es melancólica.

 _(Interpretación)_

(Víctor aparece envuelto en una sábana roja a modo de vestido, tirado en el suelo de manera dramática y con una simple lámpara alumbrándolo, haciendo la mímica de la canción que se oye de fondo y una copa de brandy en la mano)

 _My love for you burns deep inside me_ _so strong_ _._ _Embers of times we had_ _and now here I stand_ _,_ _lost in a memory_ _,_ _I see your face and smile_ –mueve su copa de forma elegante en el momento en que solo se escucha el piano- _Oh, how I love you so_ _._ _Lost in those memories_ _and now you've gone_ _I feel the pain_ _._ _Feeling like a fool_ _._ _Adieu…_

Yuuri: Victor –entra al cuarto- has visto mi…

Se puede observar como Víctor gira su cabeza de golpe hacia la puerta, la cual no salía en cámara. La música se detiene de golpe y solo se escucha silencio y se ve a un muy nervioso Víctor.

Yuuri: Ah, lo siento… -cierra la puerta y de la nada se escucha una carcajada al otro lado de la habitación. Víctor se sonroja y se levanta, sale corriendo tras el japonés.

Víctor: ¡Yuuri, no es lo que piensas!

 **-…-**

Víctor: Am, disculpen lo anterior… tal vez lo borre, o tal vez lo deje. Si lo dejé pues, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como parece que lo disfrutó Yuuri –ya estaba vestido con su ropa normal y un poco avergonzado por lo que su novio había visto.

 **4- Canción que te recuerde a alguien.**

La siguiente canción es fácil de adivinar a quién me recuerda, ¿No? Por supuesto que a mi Yuuri. Es de Miyavi, "Guard you". Es un cantante japonés, y hasta hace unos meses yo no tenía idea de los cantantes de allá. Yuuri suele poner música cuando cocina o limpia. En los primeros días cuando se mudó aquí conmigo, estaba cocinando y estaba esta canción de fondo. Cuando fui a la cocina para oírla mejor, lo vi a él muy concentrado en lo que hacía mientras cantaba muy suave.

No se dan una idea de lo mágica que fue esa escena para mí, se veía extremadamente hermoso. Me acerqué despacio y lo abracé por la espalda. Obviamente se avergonzó pero le pedí que continuara cantando. Nos pusimos a bailar así, él dándome la espalda y yo abrazándolo. Fue un momento muy especial y desde entonces amo esa canción profundamente –cara de tonto enamorado- cada vez que la oigo lo recuerdo a él.

 **5- Canción que te ponga feliz.**

Canciones que me ponen feliz son muchas, pero creo que me quedo con "Wake me up befote you go-go" de Wham! La letra no es lo que me pone feliz, sino que la música. ¿A quién no le alegra el día esa música? –boca en forma de corazón-

 **6- Canción que te recuerde un momento específico.**

"Show must go on" de Queen. Esa representa dos momentos en mi vida, en mi carrera. El primer momento es cuando a los 18 años estuve a punto de dejarlo creyendo que debía estudiar una carrera que me asegurara un futuro, creyendo que el patinaje no me llevaría a ningún lado.

Y el segundo momento fue, no hace tanto, quizás hace un par de años, cuando me sentía como un robot. Me esforzaba en mis rutinas porque no quería decepcionar a nadie, a mi familia, a mi entrenador, a mis fans, pero no me sentía bien conmigo mismo últimamente, no estaba motivado. Sentía que me faltaba algo. Aún así continuaba ganando pero esas medallas de oro no me llenaban.

Afortunadamente, un tiempo después, ¿Saben quién apareció en mi vida? –sonrió muy feliz- sí, Yuuri. Volví a encontrar la motivación. Me tomé el año pasado para entrenarlo y ver si era él lo que realmente necesitaba. La parte de enamorarme y comprometerme no estaba en mis planes, pero ahora me siento recargado para volver a la pista este año.

 **7- Canción que te sabes perfectamente.**

Esta es una canción muy vieja, es de una cantante Suiza, Lys Assia "Refrain". Una vez cuando estaba en casa de Chris de vacaciones, él puso esta canción. Fue divertido verlo interpretar la canción, le pedí que la pusiera una y otra y otra y otra vez. Aunque es Suiza, la letra es en francés así que no tuve problemas en aprenderla.

Desde que la conocí ya pasaron unos cuantos años, pero quizás un día le pida a Chris que la volvamos a interpretar, en verdad nos divertimos mucho cada vez que la oímos, nos sentimos como dos florecillas adolescentes con cero masculinidad –risas-

 **8- Canción que te haga bailar inevitablemente.**

Esto es lo más sencillo del mundo. Lady Marmalade, "Moulin Rouge". Otra canción en la que necesito a Chris a mi lado. Cada vez que yo hago una fiesta, o Chris la hace, NECESITAMOS poner esa canción y dar un show improvisado y muy sexy. ¡Nos encanta!

 **9- Canción que te ayude a dormir.**

Esta no la puedo responder, no hay ninguna. Me gusta que haya silencio o el menor ruido posible. Ya una vez que estoy dormido pueden poner la música que quieran en el volumen que quieran que no voy a despertar, entro en un coma increíble.

 **10- Canción que amas en secreto.**

No sé si sea secreto, pero como crecí con esta música es normal que la escuche para "recordar mis viejas épocas" –ríe- alguna de Spice Girls, la que más suelo escuchar es "Say you'll be there"

 **11- Canción que te encantaba y ahora odias.**

Uuuf, a ver… déjenme pensar… no hay una canción que ODIE. Pero quizás que me haya cansado de escuchar… de Pink, "So what". Es que antes me encantaba, pero la escuchaba como mil veces por día y ahora con solo escuchar los primeros acordes la cambio de inmediato.

 **12- Canción de tu disco favorito.**

Ya saben que mi preferido es y será siempre Elvis Presley, pero hay un CD que no es de él, y es el disco que más veces he comprado en mi vida. Ya saben, hace algunos años no se usaba esto de bajar la música por Internet, entonces yo tenía una gran colección de CD's. El de Eric Clapton, "Unplugged". Me lo compré creo que 4 veces porque lo escuchaba tanto que siempre se terminaba rayando –ríe- y creo que mi canción preferida es "Tears in heaven". ¿Por qué? Pues… ¿Quién no ama esa canción?

Y por cierto, la utilicé en mi programa libre cuando tenía 19 años. ¡Y gané el oro ese año!

 **13- Canción que sepas tocar con un instrumento.**

Como ya dije en el "50 cosas sobre mí", sé tocar el piano. Por lo que puedo tocar miles de canciones, pero me gusta interpretar cualquier melodía del compositor polaco, Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin. La que me enseñó a tocar el piano fue mi abuela, y desde niño, en cada reunión familiar nos turnábamos para tocar algo. Me genera mucha nostalgia porque recuerdo que toda la familia se reunía después de almorzar o cenar alrededor del piano para oírnos.

Yo iba a clases de ballet, pero cuando ensayaba en casa, mi abuela siempre tocaba para mí. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella, espero que donde quiera que esté, se sienta orgullosa de mí y de todo lo que logré hasta ahora –sonrisa nostálgica.

 **14- Canción que has cantado o te gusta cantar en público.**

Am… ¡Todas! No lo sé, es difícil, pero la última que canté con "público" –pone una mano en la comisura de sus labios para contar un secreto y se acerca a la cámara- haciendo playback, por supuesto –se vuelve a sentar bien- fue cuando vino Chris, estuvo unos días y también vinieron Yurio, Mila y Georgi, nos juntamos todos a cenar y nos pusimos a cantar una de Miley Cyrus, "we can't stop". Ya saben, había alcohol y esas cosas así que estábamos todos bastante relajados. Fue divertido. Ah, Yurio no tomó alcohol, necesito aclararlo porque sino me matan, él es menor y lo cuidamos entre todos, jajaja.

 **15- Canción que te gusta para conducir.**

Supongo que una de Sia, "Unstoppable", simplemente porque esa canción me hace sentir poderoso, no hay más razones. Si tienen automóvil vayan haciendo karaoke con esa canción, es una pequeña recomendación de Víctor Nikiforov –guiña el ojo-

 **16- Canción de tu infancia.**

Aaaam, antes, en esa época, me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Escuchaba mucho Abba, sobre todo "Dancing Queen". Solía esperar a estar solo en casa para poner esa canción a todo volumen, tomaba un sombrero de mi madre, unas gafas de sol, y me ponía a bailar por toda la sala. Supongo que tendría unos 10 años. Bailaba ballet y patinaba, pero aún así no quería que nadie supiera que adoraba ese tipo de canciones, y aún no me había dado cuenta de que era gay, por supuesto, pero –ríe- me encantaba sentirme la reina de la fiesta por un rato.

 **17- Canción que nadie esperaría que te guste.**

Muchos dirán que este tipo de canciones no tiene nada que ver conmigo, que no se parece en nada a mí, pero elijo Jeffree Star, "Prisoner", que la canta con Porcelain Black. Georgi Popovich me hizo escuchar a Jeffree. Me gustó así que me puse a buscar más y esta canción es genial, muy "obsena", pero me gusta. Ni siquiera Yuuri ni Chris saben que me gusta esta canción, pero, ¡Sorpresa! –suelta una carcajada-

 **18- Canción que quieres que suene en tu boda.**

Mmm, creo que me gustaría que suene la de Righteous Brothers, "Unchained melody". Dudo mucho que haya alguna persona que no conozca esa canción. La letra es hermosa y la música es perfecta. Creo que hasta me atrevería a quitar el típico vals para bailar esta canción con Yuuri. De hecho cada vez que la escucho me provoca abrazarlo y bailar con él de una manera suave y romántica.

Y me atrevo a agregar otra más de Elvis aquí, "Can't help falling in love". Una parte de la letra dice: "los hombres sabios dicen que solo los tontos se apresuran, pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti". Ya todos saben que lo nuestro fue todo bastante rápido en lo que respecta a nuestra relación y compromiso, pero yo respondo con otra parte de esa canción: "algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder". Yuuri era mi destino incluso antes de conocernos –sonrisa boba.

 **19- Canción que quieres que suene en tu funeral.**

Esta la respondí en el "Víctor Responde" porque alguien me la hizo, aunque no había dado el nombre. La canta Luciano Pavarotti, "Nessun Dorman". La canción no es de él en realidad, es de Giacomo Puccini. Cuando debuté en Senior a los 15 años, Yakov me dejó elegir por primera vez mi música para la rutina libre. Escogí esta porque cada vez que la oía sentía una fuerza en mi interior gritando, pidiendo salir y demostrarles a los demás todo lo que puedo dar. Ese año no gané –pucherito- pero salí segundo, nada mal para mi debut, ¿No?

 **20- Canción que estás escuchando ahora mismo.**

Ninguna, jajaja, pero voy a poner mi lista en random a ver que sale –busca en su celular y pone "reproducción aleatoria"- oh, miren, Katty Perry, "Dark Horse".

 _(Interpretación)_

 _Víctor aparece con unos lentes de sol, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta bastante grande color blanco y se comienza a mover como un rapero al ritmo de la canción._

 **-…-**

 _De pronto en la escena aparece Yurio también con unos lentes de sol y su chaqueta con estampados de animal print moviéndose del mismo modo, extendiendo los brazos y moviéndolos también como un rapero en el estribillo de la canción._

 **-…-**

Víctor: ¡Eso fue todo por hoy! Por cierto, Yurio acaba de llegar para cenar así que por eso está aquí, como llegó justo para esa canción creí que sería el indicado para aparecer jajaja.

Yuri: Es una gran canción. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todos modos? –sentado a su lado y ya sin los lentes.

Víctor: El 20 songs tag. Ah, ya que estás aquí quiero que sepas que la gente pide mucho en los comentarios que haga un vídeo contigo. ¿Aceptas?

Yuri: Mmm, lo haré pero solo para darle un poco de juventud a este canal, tu viejo trasero ya no es cool.

Víctor: Pero que niño tan simpático –dijo mientras pellizcaba su mejilla y sonreía de manera diabólica.

Yuri: ¡Viejo! –lo quitó de un manotazo y se masajeó la piel- me vas a arrancar la cara.

Víctor: Exagerado –miró la cámara- díganme si alguno comparte mi mismo gusto musical y si se esperaban o no esta mezcla que tengo. Si fuera por mí pondría en cada punto mínimo tres canciones, pero como había que elegir, creo que elegí las correctas. ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente video!

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit y Yakov)**

 **Las canciones seleccionadas fueron más que nada gustos míos, como tengo la edad de Víctor, elegí canciones con las que crecimos los de esa época (?) Opino que la música de los 60', 70' y 80' es la mejor, con algunas excepciones de los 90' para acá que me gustan muchísimo.**

 **Me costó muchísimo hacer este capítulo porque quería poner canciones realmente buenas y que sean algo que Víctor escucharía, porque supongo que escucha música random fuera de la pista (?) Cambié como 10 veces las canciones que iba poniendo en los puntos, hasta les pedí a mis amigas que me ayudaran a elegir, yo les daba las opciones y ellas opinaban jajaja.**

 **Y Yurio hizo la primera aparición, ¡Yaaaay! Pero ya tendrá una aparición más larga, solo quise sumarlo porque sí.**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios, me hacen reír muchísimo con las preguntas que les hacen a Víctor y los demás.**

 **Y gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, en serio me animan a seguir porque veo que a muchos les gusta, y yo me divierto mucho escribiendo, aunque me cueste un poco tratar de hacer a Víctor lo más Víctor que se pueda (?)**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	7. Yuri Plisetsky

**Yuri Plisetstky.**

¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo están? Yo soy Víctor Nikiforov y estoy de regreso para iluminar sus vidas –guiña el ojo- estoy feliz porque hoy tengo al invitado que más han estado pidiendo, sé que todas mueren por verlo así que se los traje –extiende ambos brazos hacia un lado- ¡Nuestro Yuratchka Plisetsky! –sonidos de aplausos mientras el rubio entra en escena caminando y se sienta en el borde de la cama matrimonial junto a Víctor.

Yurio: Hola –la imagen se pone en blanco y negro como si esto fuera un "detrás de escena".

 _Víctor: Saluda con un poco más de ánimo._

 _Yurio: Aish, no molestes, lo mío no es ser tan escandaloso como tú._

 _Víctor: Mmm, creí que esto sería un video divertido, no un funeral –pone una mano en su mentón, pensativo- vamos de nuevo_ –la imagen vuelve a ponerse a color.

Yurio: Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal?

Víctor: Así me gusta más –sonrisa de corazón- como pueden ver, hoy estamos en pijama porque estamos haciendo una pijamada –ambos se pusieron de pie, Víctor mostrando un pijama de pantalón y camisa todo en celeste con patitos amarillos por todas partes, Yuri con un pantalón de polar atigrado y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas. Volvieron a sentarse- hoy vamos a responder preguntas que fueron hechas para el gatito, pero para hacerlo algo más divertido traje algo especial –salió de cámara y a los segundos volvió con una bolsa y un tanque de helio- ¡Traje helio!

Yurio: ¿Qué? No me dijiste nada de esto.

Víctor: Para responder cada pregunta aspirarás helio y yo te acompañaré en eso.

Yurio: Eso es ridículo.

Víctor: Ah, pero es divertido –de la bolsa tomó un globo y lo infló con el tanque, luego lo dejó a un lado y del mismo globo absorbió el aire- Hola, hola, probando –dijo con una voz muy finita- ¡Funciona! –Yurio comenzó a reír al oírlo- Leeré las preguntas ahora:

 **Kagami Sora:**

 **Yurio por si lees esto, TE AMO, así de simple, eres mi favorito** –Yuri se sonroja- **¿Como comenzó tu amor por el animal print?**

Yurio: Am, no lo sé…

Víctor: No, no, así no. Ten –le pasa el globo-

Yurio: No quiero tus babas –agarra otro globo y lo infla con el tanque, absorbe un poco y responde- simplemente… -guarda silencio al oírse y se sonroja al tiempo que Víctor comienza a reír- esto es absurdo –carraspea- simplemente me gustan los tigres y las cosas que tengan un estampado con eso me encantan.

 **¿Te gustan los videojuegos?**

Yurio: ¡Sí! Puedo pasarme horas jugando. Mis preferidos son los de guerra, que tengan muchas armas y esas cosas.

 **¿Por qué eres tan genial? Digo... Si hubieras participado con Eros y Yuuri con Agape, ¿Qué hubiera sido tu eros?**

Yurio: ¿Eso dice la pregunta? ¿Por qué soy tan genial? –Víctor asiente conteniendo la risa por su voz de ardillita- No hay grandes explicaciones, soy genial y punto. Y si yo hubiese hecho Eros… no tengo idea de a quién o a qué se lo hubiera dedicado. Supongo que a todo el mundo en general, para que todos sepan que soy el mejor –sonrisa de superioridad.

Víctor: Ah, pero que humilde –rió y volvió a tomar un poco más de helio-

 **¿Que sientes por Yuuri? ¿Amistad, rivalidad o algo más?**

Yurio: ¿Ah?

Víctor: Vamos, Yurio, responde, ¿Qué sientes por MI Yuuri? –hizo una sonrisa sádica que claramente decía "te mato si intentas robármelo"

Yurio: Rivalidad, por supuesto, pero también respeto. El cerdo es un idiota pero es bueno en lo que hace, no voy a negarlo.

Víctor: ¿Nada más? ¿No lo amas?

Yurio: Yo sí tengo buen gusto –Víctor puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y alborotó sus cabellos- ¡Ey, déjame!

Víctor: Mejor, más Yuuri para mí. ¡Siguiente!

 **Aly sama:**

 **¿Por qué te molesta que digan que Yuuri y Víctor parecen ser tus padres? Es que cuando estas con ellos pareces su hijo (mimado y egoista) xD**

Yurio: Me molesta mucho que lo digan porque son escandalosos y molestos. No los quiero de padres, ¿Ustedes sí? Son los típicos padres que avergüenzan a los hijos frente a todo el mundo. ¡Y no soy mimado ni egoísta!

Víctor: Pero somos una familia feliz los tres juntos.

Yurio: No, gracias. Paso.

 **¿Es cierto que Otabek y tú se escaparon un fin de semana a las playas de Miami?**

Yurio se atora con su propia saliva al oír esa pregunta y comienza a toser nervioso, dejando salir todo el aire y por ende el efecto del helio.

Yurio: ¡No nos escapamos! –se sonroja- ambos teníamos cosas que hacer en Estados Unidos y nos encontramos…

Víctor: Tenías cosas que hacer en New York, Miami queda un poco lejos como para decir "vamos a la playa un rato".

Yurio: Terminamos antes y decidimos tomarnos unos días, nada más –miró para otro lado, avergonzado.

Víctor: En la foto que subiste a tu Instagram donde están los dos en el balcón del hotel con vista al mar se ven como una linda pareja.

Yurio: Solo es una foto, cállate.

 **Yuzuriha:**

 **¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Víctor y Yuuri? Y que no diga repulsión que sabemos que en el fondo no es eso.**

Yurio: Ya lo dije, respeto –absorbió helio del globo-

Víctor: Nosotros te queremos taaaaaanto –se le tiró encima y lo abrazó.

Yurio: ¡Suéltame, anciano degenerado!

Víctor: Eres nuestro bebito –frotó su mejilla con la del rubio-

Yurio: "Bebito" y una mierda, fueraaaaa –lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

Víctor: Auu… -se levantó sobándose el trasero- nuestro hijo es como todos: no le gusta que lo mimen en público.

 **Taurus95:**

 **¿Qué relación llevas con el héroe de Kazajistán?**

Yurio: Amigos. Nada más –sonrisa pícara de Víctor- ¿Qué? Es la verdad –se sonroja nuevamente-

Víctor: Amigos que se toman de las manos y… -recibió un golpe en la cara con un cojín-

Yurio: ¡Llegas a decir otra cosa y te parto el tanque de helio en la cabeza!

Víctor: ¡Wow! ¡Yuri avergonzado, que lindo!

 **¿Qué tanto odias a JJ?**

Yurio: Am, no es que lo odie pero… si se estuviera ahogando y a mi lado hay un salvavidas pues… no se lo arrojaría –sonrisa malvada. Víctor agrega en la edición del vídeo unos cuernitos rojos sobre la cabeza del rubio.

 **¿Por qué eres tan Tsundere?**

Yurio: ¿Qué carajo es eso?

Víctor: Ni idea, deja que busco –se pone a buscar en su celular- Wikipedia lo sabe todo: _es un término japonés utilizado para describir a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío, reservado, incluso hostil, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable._

Yurio: ¡No soy tsudero!

Víctor: Tsundere –corrige-

Yurio: Eso, yo no soy eso.

Víctor: Claro que lo eres. Siempre te muestras amargado pero hay ocasiones en la que te dejas ver como eres realmente, ayudas a los que lo necesitan. No te muestras mucho así pero te conozco desde hace años, te he visto con tu abuelo y en esos momentos eres la cosita más linda del mundo, dan ganas de estrujarte.

Yurio: Por supuesto que con mi abuelo soy cálido, es la persona más importante en mi vida.

Víctor: Y también te vi con Otabek siendo así…

Yurio: ¡Cierra el pico!

 **Mokona lover:**

 **¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te llamen Yurio?**

Yurio: Porque no es mi nombre y me lo pusieron solo para distinguirme del cerdo idiota. Si fuera un apodo con cariño lo aceptaría, pero cambiar mi nombre solo para distinguirme de él es absurdo.

Víctor: Pero te queda lindo.

Yurio: ¿Y por qué no le cambian el nombre al katsudon en vez de a mí?

Víctor: Porque él es el Yuuri de mi vida –boca de corazón- además fue su hermana la que te puso el apodo, es más fácil cambiarle el nombre a alguien que no conoces que a alguien que conoces de toda tu vida.

Yurio: Patrañas.

 **¿De dónde salió tu amor por el animal print y tu odio a JJ?**

Yurio: El animal print porque amo los tigres. Mi odio a JJ es porque… -tosió para que se le fuera el efecto del helio- ¡Es un imbécil que no hace otra cosa más que molestarme! Se cree mejor que cualquiera pero lo hice _borsch_ en el GPF.

Víctor no dijo nada, solo levantó una mano y Yuri chocó los cinco con él.

 **Si tuvieras que elegir entre no volver a usar animal print para siempre o vivir con Yuuri y Victor viendo todo sus momentos que causan diabetes, ¿Qué escoges? (Sé que los quieres)**

Yurio: Definitivamente y aunque me duela en el alma, dejaría de usar animal print.

Víctor: Mentiroso, admite que te encanta pasar tiempo con nosotros. Incluso viniste a quedarte a dormir como muchas otras veces.

Yurio: No tengo nada más que hacer, sino no vendría.

Víctor: ¿Nos quieres? –lo miró con los ojitos brillando con ilusión-

Yurio: No.

Víctor: Anda, admítelo. Nos adoras.

Yurio: Víctor… -llevó el globo a su boca y absorbió- _Como te odio, no me vuelvas a hablar, como te odio, no te quiero escuchar. Hay cosas que en la vida uno puede superar pero te odio y eso no va a cambiar*_ -cantó con su voz de ardillita. Víctor estalló en risas.

 **Sverige Susan:**

 **¿Qué opinas de la Tigresa del Oriente?**

Yurio: ¿Quién?

Víctor: No sé… -busca nuevamente en su celular- cantante peruana… -pone un video en Youtube, "Nuevo amanecer" y ambos se ponen a ver, no entendían el idioma pero Víctor se puso a mover sus hombros con el ritmo de la música- es pegadizo…

Yurio: … no voy a comentar nada.

 **¿Has visto las cobijas de tigre que venden en las ferias?**

Yurio: Pues sí. De hecho tengo una muy calentita que es negra con un gran tigre en medio y otra que es toda atigrada.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Te gusta Otabek? ¿Si dices que no me das su número para conquistarlo?**

Yurio: ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste con Otabek? –sonrojado se tira hacia atrás en el sofá con los brazos cruzados- pero no le pienso dar su número a nadie. Como su buen amigo diré que solo lo merece quien tenga medallas de oro.

Víctor: Tú tienes medallas de oro.

Yurio: ¡No hablo de mí! Hablo de que Otabek merece lo mejor de lo mejor, nada más.

Víctor: Ajá… -sonrisa pícara nuevamente.

 **¿Te gustan los osos de peluche?**

Yurio: Me encantan. Tengo 15 años y no me molesta admitirlo. Tengo muchos de tigres y gatitos.

Víctor: Habla de osos. Osos como los que siempre lleva Otabek –guiña un ojo y el rubio vuelve a sonrojarse.

Yurio: Am… sí, tengo uno que él me dio…

 **Lectora Fantasma**

 **¿Tu cantante o grupo musical favorito?**

Yurio: Tengo tres que son las que más me gustan, y no, no puedo elegir uno. Blink-182. Muse. The Killers.

 **Si entraras en el mundo de la última película que viste ¿Qué tan fregado estas?**

Yurio: Déjame recordar… creo que la última que vi fue Fast and Furious. ¡Sería increíble!

Víctor: Serías un peligro tras el volante.

Yurio: Sería jodidamente bueno. Al menos viajar conmigo sería más divertido que contigo, que manejas como anciano.

Víctor: Soy un buen conductor. Respeto todas las señales y ando con mucho cuidado. Lo de ir destruyendo la ciudad y atropellando gente no es lo mío.

Yurio: Tampoco iría atropellando gente. Solo a ti, al cerdo y a JJ.

 **¿Cuál es tu chica superpoderosa favorita?**

Yurio: Ninguna. Las detesto.

Víctor: ¡La mía es Burbuja!

 **¿Yuuri ve anime? Y de ser así ¿Has visto alguno con él?**

Yurio: eh, ¿Yuuri ve anime?

Víctor: … ¡Yuuri, ven! –llama con voz de ardillita.

El nombrado aparece a los segundos pero se queda detrás de la cámara, solo se oye su voz, riendo al haber oído a su prometido.

Víctor: ¿Ves anime?

Yuuri: De niño veía mucho, y cuando estaba en Detroit solía ver algunos por nostalgia, cuando extrañaba mucho mi hogar –Víctor se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo, regresó y lo hizo sentarse a su lado, quedando el peliplata en el medio- pero hace mucho que no veo.

Yurio: Yo vi algunos –oyó la risa del japonés al oírlo también con esa voz- ¡Te vuelves a reír y te mato, y luego mato al otro imbécil por tener la idea del helio!

Yuuri: Lo siento, lo siento… -se tapó la boca sin poder parar de reír, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

Yurio: Decía… que vi algunos, Dragon Ball, Digimon, etc. Y cuando fui a Hasetsu vi algunos pero no entendí nada porque estaban solo en japonés y sin subtítulos. Pero pasan mucho anime en la televisión. Había uno que estaba bastante bueno pero no recuerdo el nombre… Tokyo… no sé que… había mucha sangre y esas cosas.

Yuuri: No tengo idea…

Víctor: Yo quiero ver alguno, pero me gustan las historias románticas. ¿Hay alguno?

Yuuri: Hay millones. Luego le pregunto a mi hermana cuál Shojo te puede recomendar.

Víctor: ¿Shojo?

Yuuri: Significa "niña joven". Es el nombre que se le da a los animes para chicas adolescentes, suelen tener mucho romance y esas cosas con las que sueñan las chicas.

Víctor: Oh, sí, ¡Mari-chan, recomiéndame alguno!

Yuuri: Iré a terminar la cena –sonrió- adiós.

Víctor: Adiós, cerdito lindo, te veo en un rato –Yuuri se sonrojó por el apodo y se fue. Yurio sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco por lo cursis que eran- última pregunta, o bueno, no sé si sea una pregunta… -puso el globo en su boca para que el efecto de la voz no se le fuera-

 **Naya la patata**

Yurio: ¿"la patata"?

Víctor: Así dice, "la patata" –rió.

 **Gatita mía, ¿Pa cuándo mi Otayuri we? XD Ya déjate coshar por el Otabebe xdxdxd**

Yurio: ¿"Otabebe"? ¿"Coshar"? ¿"Otayuri? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

Víctor: Otabebe supongo que es Otabek, o lo escribió mal o es un lindo apodo.

Yurio: No le queda.

Víctor: Coshar ni idea… a ver Otayuri… -busca en Google. Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver el resultado- Otayuri parece que es el nombre que se le da a tu pareja con Otabek.

Yurio: ¿Qué? Trae acá –le quita el celular y ve que hay muchas fotos de ellos juntos o separados pero en la misma toma- por favor, dejen de insistir con que somos pareja…

Víctor: En cuanto Yurio quiera admitirlo, lo traeré especialmente junto con Otabek para que hablen juntos sobre cosas de pareja.

Yurio: Cuando queramos admitirlo en público –se sonroja por lo que dijo- quiero decir, en el hipotético caso de que eso fuera verdad, no vendríamos aquí a hablar de nuestra relación, lo diría en mi Instagram.

Víctor: ¡Significa que lo sacarán a la luz algún día!

Yurio: ¡Que no!

Víctor: Otabek –mira a la cámara muy serio- sé que eres un chico muy respetuoso y reservado, pero antes de ponerle un dedo encima a nuestro pequeño hijo deberías venir y pedirnos su mano.

Yurio: Ahora sí ya estás muerto –se le tira encima haciendo que Víctor quede recostado en el sofá con una almohada contra su cara tratando de asfixiarlo.

La cámara se pone en blanco y negro nuevamente.

 _Víctor se sacude tratando de quitarse al rubio._

-.-.-

 _Yuuri aparece en escena tratando de quitar al rubio y no quedarse viudo tan pronto._

-.-.-

La imagen vuelve a ponerse a color con los tres sentados, Yuuri en el medio para evitar otro posible ataque.

Yuuri: ¿Se van a calmar los dos? A la próxima se quedan sin cenar.

Víctor/Yurio: Sí…

Yuuri: Bien, regresaré a lo mío. Víctor, deja de molestar a Yurio. Yurio, trata de no dejarme sin entrenador.

Víctor: ¿Solo entrenador? ¿Qué hay del "no mates a mi hermoso y sensual futuro esposo"?

Yuuri: Eh, sí, trata de no dejarme sin prometido.

Yurio: Intentaré.

Yuuri se va de ahí luego de haberlos regañado como una madre. Los otros dos se miran de reojo pero Víctor sonríe.

Víctor: Oye, tengo un reto para ti –busca en el celular y lee.

 **Shippus**

 **Un reto para Yurio: primero que nada, hola, te amo mucho.**

 **Te reto a que vayas y abraces a Yuuri y le digas cuánto lo aprecias con sinceridad. Es un reto porque sé que eres demasiado tsundere como para hacerlo por cuenta propia a pesar de que todos sabemos que quieres a Víctor y Yuuri como tus padres.**

Yurio: ¿Otra vez con lo de tsundere y sobre que ellos son como mis padres? ¡Que no!

Víctor: Si son varias personas las que lo dicen es porque debe ser así –ríe-

Yurio: ¡Además ahora todo el mundo me llama "Yurio" por tu culpa!

Víctor: ¿Vas a hacer el reto o no?

Yurio: Ni loco.

Víctor: Oh, no pensé que el pequeño Yurio fuera tan cobarde y no puede con un simple reto…

Yurio: ¿Cobarde yo?

Víctor: Te muestras tan rudo siempre y ahora no puedes con un pequeño e insignificante reto.

Yurio: ¡Ja! Te haré tragarte tus palabras.

Yurio se pone de pie, Víctor corre a agarrar la cámara y lo sigue. El rubio se para junto al japonés mientras que Víctor se queda parado tras la isla de la cocina filmando todo.

Yuuri: ¿Sucede algo? –lo miró mientras terminaba de echar vegetales en la olla- ¿Tienes hambre? –dejó el resto de las cosas sobre el mesón y se volteó a verlo- ¿Yurio? –como el rubio no le respondía mira a su prometido tratando de saber qué le pasaba, pero se paralizó al sentir como el más pequeño lo abrazaba de pronto, sujetando sus brazos para inmovilizarlo y apoyando su mejilla en el pecho del chico de lentes- ¿Yu-Yurio?

Yurio: te… ejem… -se aclaró la garganta- el efecto del helio se había ido luego de la pelea con Víctor- te… yo… te… aprecio…

Yuuri: ¿Cómo… dices? –estaba sonrojado, no acostumbrara a recibir muestras de cariño (excepto de Víctor) y mucho menos del rebelde ruso.

Víctor: No se te oye bien, Yurio –dejó la cámara con el trípode sobre la isla y se puso en el plano para salir también.

Yurio: … que te aprecio, cerdo –dijo un poco más alto-

Yuuri: Yo también te aprecio, Yurio –le sonrió aunque el otro no lo miraba.

Víctor: Ow, ¿No son adorables?

Yurio: ¡Ya! –lo suelta de golpe y se cruza de brazos- ya cumplí.

Yuuri: ¿Eh? –mira al rubio y luego a Víctor- ¿Era una broma?

Víctor: Un reto. Una chica lo retó. Bueno, una chica o un chico, no sé, su nombre es Shippu.

Yurio: No esperen que lo vuelva a hacer –miró a su tocayo y notó que estaba haciendo un pucherito, su rostro se veía decepcionado- ¿Ka… katsudon?

Yuuri: De todas formas yo sí te aprecio.

Víctor: ¡Y triunfó el amor maternal! Gracias por haber visto el vídeo, los quiero a todos –tomó a Yuuri en un abrazo, le dio la espalda a la cámara y solo se podían ver los brazos del japonés agarrando la parte superior del pijama por la espalda del ruso. Yurio puso cara de asco.

Yurio: ¡Dejen de hacer eso! ¡Por dios, sí dan diabetes! –salió corriendo de ahí. Víctor dejó de besar a Yuuri solo para girar apenas su rostro y mirar a la cámara-

Víctor: ¡Ciao, ciao! –volvió a besarlo pero sin dejar que se vea nada en cámara.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

*La canción que canta Yurio es "Cómo te odio" de Lasso.

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Phichit y Yakov)**

 **No sé que siga después, tal vez algunas de las sugerencias que me dejaron como que Víctor y Yuuri se maquillen a ciegas o que lean un fanfic. Ya veré. Si hay más sugerencias me lo pueden decir.**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	8. Phichit Chulanont

**Phichit Chulanont**

-Aparece en la imagen el living del departamento y en cámara lenta va apareciendo la cabecita de Víctor, cuando llega a mostrar todo su rostro levanta los brazos muy feliz-

Víctor: ¡Hola de nuevo! –la imagen se pone en blanco y negro justo cuando a ambos lados de su cuerpo aparecen dos manitos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz- oigan, no tienen que aparecer todavía –se escuchan risitas- vamos a comenzar de nuevo –dice con un rostro de niño ofendido y se vuelve a ocultar. Se pone todo a color nuevamente y vuelve a repetir la escena de salir en cámara lenta hasta extender los brazos de nuevo muy sonriente- ¡Hola de nuevo! Soy Víctor Nikiforov en un nuevo día –apoya ambos brazos en el respaldo del sofá- y hoy tengo a dos invitados –comienza a relatar como si fuera un ring de boxeo- A mi derecha, un joven japonés muy sensual conocido por su Eros embarazador de hombres: Yuuuuuuuuuri Katsukiiiiiiii –Yuuri asoma su cabecita sonriendo.

Yuuri: ¡Hola a todos!

Víctor: Y a mí izquierda tenemos al chico que nos sorprendió con sus rutinas, el chico más alegre que conocí en mi vida y el adicto a las selfies: ¡Phichiiiiiiiit Chulanooont! –el moreno sale con sus brazos en alto-

Phichit: ¡Yaaaay! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? –sacó su celular de quien sabe donde, extendió el brazo para que salieran los tres y tomó una selfie, él haciendo nuevamente el signo de amor y paz, Víctor en su típica pose sensual con el dedo índice sobre sus labios y Yuuri solo sonriendo- la voy a subir. Hashtag: NocheDeChicos. Hashtag: VictorNikiforov. Hashtag: YuuriKatsuki. Hashtag: SanPetersburgo Hashtag: Victuuri -leía en voz alta a medida que iba escribiendo.

-.-.-

Ya los tres sentados normalmente en el sofá.

Víctor: Bienvenido a mi canal, Phichit.

Phichit: ¡Gracias por invitarme, tenía muchas ganas de participar!

Víctor: Y la gente te pedía mucho –pone una mano sobre su oreja como si tuviera un auricular imaginario y alguien le estuviera hablando- me comentan de producción que hay algo para ti. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

Phichit: ¡Si!

Víctor: Yuuri, la caja, por favor –Yuuri sacó de un lado del sofá una caja de cartón y se la pasó a su pareja- como es tu primera vez en Rusia y solo llevas un día aquí, dudo mucho que hayas logrado probar algo que no sea la cena de anoche ni el almuerzo de hoy así que… -sonido de redobles de tambores mientras abría la caja, sacando de ahí un paquete de frituras- ¡Tachán! Tengo dulces, snacks y bebidas para que pruebes.

Phichit: ¡Genial! –le quitó el paquete de las manos tratando de leer inútilmente las letras en ruso.

Víctor: Te propongo algo –el moreno lo miró atento- mientras que pruebas, ¿Qué te parece responder algunas preguntas? Publiqué en mi Twitter que serías mi siguiente invitado y pedí que dejaran preguntas con el hashtag PhichitResponde.

Phichit: Que maravillosa idea –Víctor y Yuuri comenzaron a sacar los paquetes y las bebidas poniéndolas en la mesita delante de ellos.

Víctor: Bien, comenzaré con la primera pregunta y luego abrimos algo de todos estos manjares.

 **Fannynyanyan1972**

Phichit: ¡Fannynyanyan! –repite el nombre poniendo ambas manos junto a su cara y moviéndose como un gatito.

 **¡Saludos! ¡Te amo eres tan lindo! ¡Pregunta! ¿Cómo conociste a Yuuri? ¿Se hicieron amigos de inmediato?**

Phichit: ¡Yo también te amo! –hace un corazón con sus manos- A Yuuri lo conocí en Detroit cuando me mudé a los 18 años, la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando fui a la pista donde Celestino trabajaba para pedirle que fuera mi entrenador y mientras hablaba con él alguien se estampó contra la muralla luego de hacer un salto –mira de reojo a Yuuri el cual se sonroja y Víctor suelta una risita- le di la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero después de eso no hablamos en unos días. No nos hicimos amigos de inmediato porque al parecer Yuuri se esforzaba en ignorarme.

Víctor: Oh, que malo, Yuuri.

Yuuri: No era de malo, pero hablabas demasiado y yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso, me sentía… ¿Agobiado? Porque siempre estabas diciendo que patinaba muy bien y te comportabas muy alegre y positivo aunque no me conocieras.

Víctor: ¿Y?

Yuuri: Y que me sentía presionado. En ese entonces mientras más me sentía observado, más me caía y erraba los saltos.

Phichit: Pero de tanta insistencia logré que sea mi guía turística en Detroit, él ya llevaba tres años ahí así que conocía bastante el lugar. Y así de a poco me fui ganando su confianza.

 **¿Estudiaste una carrera y cuál?**

Phichit: No, no estudié nada. Solo fui a Detroit para ser entrenado por Celestino. "Ciao Ciao" ha entrenado a tantos patinadores famosos y que triunfaron en sus momentos que siempre supe que tenía que ser él.

 **Yuuri y Phichit: ¿Hace cuanto son amigos y que estudiaron?**

Phichit: Somos amigos desde hace más de dos años. O tres. Los dos años que estuve en Detroit más este año que estuvimos separados cada uno en nuestro país. Y como ya dije, no estudié nada.

Yuuri: Yo sí, me recibí de contador.

Víctor: Una carrera muy aburrida para lo que tú eres.

Yuuri: No es tan aburrida. Pero quería asegurarme un futuro por si no me iba bien en el patinaje. Y me estaba por retirar para comenzar a dedicarme a eso hasta que apareciste en mi casa diciendo que me entrenarías.

Víctor: Llegué justo a tiempo, uf, menos mal.

 **¿Cómo fue tu relación con Yuuri y Víctor al formalizar el romance? ¿Que ha cambiado?**

Phichit: ¡Fue grandioso! Durante los dos años que estuve viviendo en la misma ciudad que Yuuri lo eh oído hablar infinidades de cosas sobre Víctor. "Víctor hizo esto" "Víctor se compró esto otro" "Víctor se ve genial con esta gabardina" "Víctor, Víctor, Víctor"

Yuuri: Phichit… -se sonrojó.

Phichit: No te hagas el tímido, la primera vez que me invitaste a tu departamento estuviste horas mostrándome recortes de revistas donde Víctor hizo alguna entrevista o donde simplemente había una pequeña mención sobre él –miró a Víctor- por eso me dio mucha alegría saber que lo ibas a entrenar personalmente. Nunca creímos que un divo como tú se prestaría para esas cosas.

Víctor: No soy un divo –dijo haciéndose el humilde.

Phichit: Oh, sí que lo eres –miró hacia la cámara nuevamente- con todo lo que Yuuri me hablaba de Víctor, pues, comencé a admirarlo yo también, no lo voy a negar. Y no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, al contrario, hice un amigo divo nuevo y ahora puedo ver una sonrisa completamente sincera en mi mejor amigo.

Víctor: ¿Verdad que es la sonrisa más linda? –miró con amor a su prometido.

Phichit: ¡Y más te vale nunca borrársela!

Víctor: Lo juro –los tres rieron- a ver… hay que probar algo.

Phichit: ¿Puedo escoger?

Víctor: Adelante, invitado.

Phichit: A ver… éste –tomó un paquete largo y transparente que dejaba ver el producto- ¿Un pan trenzado?

Víctor: Eso es queso ahumado.

Phichit: Oh, ¡Queso! –abrió el paquete y rompió una pequeña tirita, al probarlo sonrió- ¡Está súper salado pero es delicioso!

 **Kasaki-chan**

 **¡PICHIT TE AMO! Pregunta, ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de bodas de Víctor y Yuuri? Y lo siento por repetirlo pero... ¡TE AMO!**

Phichit: ¡También te amo, Kasaki-chan! –manos en forma de corazón- por supuesto que me gustaría. No es por nada pero creo que soy el que más los apoya en la relación –sus ojitos brillaron de emoción, viendo a Víctor para tratar de convencerlo de que lo escogiera.

Víctor: Eso es verdad, fuiste el más emocionado cuando lo anunciamos. Pero te quedarás con la intriga hasta el último momento –guiña el ojo.

Phichit: Es cierto, debo luchar con el mejor amigo del otro novio, rayos –miró a la cámara desafiante- Chris, esto es guerra –los otros dos rieron ante lo dicho. El Tailandés volvió a escoger algo de la mesa. Un paquete más grande amarillo.

Víctor: Pescado seco.

Phichit: Oh, que rico –abrió, sacó uno y sin pensarlo dos veces mordió un pedazo, o eso intentó- ¡Waaa, que duro!

Víctor: Eso me dice Yuuri todas las noches!

Yuuri: ¡Víctor! –le golpeó una pierna-

Phichit: Jajajaja –volvió a morder hasta que logró arrancar un pedacito- umh, bueno, no sabe tan mal, pero es como morder una roca. Podría no volver a comerlo de nuevo y no me molestaría –dejó el resto a un lado.

 **HikariTsuki**

 **¿Qué le harías a Víctor si hiciera llorar a Yuuri?**

Phichit: Lo iría a buscar a cualquier parte del mundo, lo agarraría del cabello con ambas manos y lo llevaría arrastrando hasta Yuuri para que se disculpe. Y si no se quiere disculpar pues, tomaría a Yuuri de la mano y lo llevaría a un club de strippers para que se olvide de todo.

Víctor: ¡Ey! No puedes llevar a mi prometido a esos lugares.

Phichit: Sí, si lo haces llorar. Y luego para finalizar le buscaría citas en Internet.

Yuuri: Gracias, Phichit –sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Víctor: Sí, Phichit, gracias, me replantearé lo de que seas el padrino –dijo un poco ofendido.

Phichit: Noooo, Víctor, no seas así, yo quiero tener el privilegio de compartir el mejor día de mi amigo con él.

Víctor: Entonces para ganar ese privilegio debes ganarme este año en el GPF.

Phichit: ¿Eeeeh? ¡Imposible! –miró a su amigo con ojos llorosos- Yuuuuuri, dile algo.

Yuuri: Eh, ah… -tomó la mano de Víctor y lo acercó dándole un besito en la mejilla- no seas tan duro con Phichit.

Víctor: Mmh… -su semblante se relajó y le sonrió al japonés- de acuerdo, no tiene que ganarme, pero aún debe competir contra Chris.

Phichit: ¡Venceré!

Víctor abrió una botella con un líquido ambarino y lo sirvió en un vaso pequeño para pasárselo al moreno.

Víctor: Ten.

Phichit: ¿Qué es?

Víctor: Es vodka picante.

Phichit: ¿Picante? –olió el contenido y su rostro se frunció completamente.

Víctor: Vamos, de un solo trago.

Yuuri: No creo que sea… -antes de que pudiera terminar, Phichit había vaciado el contenido.

Phichit: ¡Aaaagghhh! ¡Que asco!

Víctor: A Yuuri tampoco le gustó –le quitó el vaso al chico y sirvió más para pasárselo al de lentes- ¿Quieres?

Yuuri: No, gracias… -puso sus manos en frente para apartarlo. El peliplata alzó y bajó los hombros y se bebió el contenido sin cambiar la cara.

 **Lectora Fantasma**

 **¿Te consideras victuuri shipper?**

Phichit: Sí, ahghsh –sacó su lengua con asco- lo siento, todavía tengo el sabor de ese vodka –se aclaró la garganta- Por supuesto que soy un Victuuri Shipper. Eh pensado que hacen una linda pareja incluso antes de que se conozcan. ¿Saben lo que es que la pareja que solo existía en tu mente se vuelva real? Creo que si no salí a dar la vuelta al mundo corriendo de la emoción el día que lo anunciaron fue de milagro –miró a su amigo- Yuuri, necesito algo que me quite este sabor, escoge tú algo, no confío en este ruso –entrecerró los ojos.

Yuuri: Prueba con esto –le pasó una botella- es como una coca-cola –Phichit la abrió y bebió un sorbo largo.

Phichit: Aaaah, mucho mejor –miró la botella- no está tan mal.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Yuuri y tu alguna vez fueron de fiesta?**

Phichit: Miles de veces. A mí me encantan las fiestas así que arrastraba a Yuuri a un montón.

 **¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho junto con Yuuri?**

Phichit: A ver… tengo muchas anécdotas con él… -Yuuri le dedicó una mirada de advertencia pero el tailandés lo ignoró- una vez fuimos a un bar con poco dinero, era fin de mes y estábamos sin nada casi, pero teníamos muchas ganas de salir a festejar que Yuuri había sacado un 10 en uno de sus exámenes más difíciles. Compramos un par de bebidas cada uno pero queríamos seguir bebiendo, entonces…

Yuuri: Phichit, no creo que sea algo bueno para contar, das muy mal ejemplo a la audiencia, Víctor tiene muchos seguidores menores de edad.

Phichit: Oh, es verdad. Niños, no hagan esto NUNCA, nosotros lo hicimos pero siempre muy conscientes y con mucho cuidado.

Víctor: Vamos, cuenta, quiero saber.

Phichit: Fuimos hasta la barra donde había un chico sentado, empujé a Yuuri contra ese chico para que lo distraiga con sus encantos mientras yo por detrás me robaba su bebida. Fue tan divertido que lo volvimos a hacer con otro y otro, pero al cuarto chico nos salió mal, nos descubrió pero nos propuso que si le dábamos un beso cada uno nos compraba una bebida.

Víctor: Ajá… -miró muy serio a Yuuri el cual se sonrojó.

Phichit: Y ya estábamos un poco alcoholizados así que aceptamos.

Víctor: ¿Ah sí? –se cruzó de brazos.

Yuuri: En… en mi defensa… yo solo le di un besito pequeño, un simple roce. Phichit se lo devoró.

Phichit: ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada! Pero Yuuri no salió de su habitación en dos días por miedo a cruzarse a ese desconocido. Él estaba más borracho que nosotros, seguro que al otro día ni lo recordó.

Víctor: Se ve que el inocente Yuuri que conocí no era tan inocente…

Phichit: No te enfades con él, tú debes tener ciertas anécdotas oscuras también. Seguro que Chris las debe saber, luego le preguntaré.

Víctor: ¡Mejor sigamos con la comida! –se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Tomó una bolsita de patatas de cangrejo y la abrió.

Phichit: ¡Que rico! –no solo tomó una, sino un puñado y se las metió a la boca sonriendo- amo el cangrejo –sonrió como un niño.

 **Aly Zama**

 **Phichit ¡Mi hermoso chocolatita Tailandés, te amo! ¿Es cierto que tienes fotos de Yuuri durmiendo con una dakimakura de Víctor cuando vivían en Detroit? Si es así ¡Pasa el pack!**

Phichit: Vaya, ese rumor sigue vigente. Ah, y por cierto, ¡También te amo, yaaay!

Víctor: ¿Qué es un dakimakura?

Phichit: Es una funda de almohada que trae la foto de un personaje de anime o de famosos en general a tamaño casi real.

Víctor: Oh, ¿Tienes eso? –sonrisa divertida-

Yuuri: ¡Claro que no!

Phichit: Hace dos años tomé una foto de Yuuri mientras dormía abrazado a una almohada, pero era una común, toda blanca. Con mis pocas habilidades en el photoshop puse la imagen de Víctor de una sesión de fotos de trajes de baño, osea que estaba con el torso desnudo. Y la publiqué en mi Instagram por 5 minutos hasta que Yuuri la vio y me regañó. ¡Me quitó el celular y se encerró en el baño para borrar la foto!

Yuuri: Pero se ve que hay personas que llegaron a verla y aún lo recuerdan –lo miró enojado.

Phichit: No tengo la culpa que las pocas personas que llegaron a ver la foto hayan extendido el rumor de que tengas un dakimakura.

Yuuri: ¡Claro que la tienes!

 **Otra pregunta: En la boda de Víctor y Yuuri ¿Qué te gustaría ser, el organizador, el "padrino de honor" el fotógrafo oficial o el agente de seguridad?**

Víctor: Antes de que respondas te diré que la parte de organizar será un privilegio de Chris, nadie hace fiestas tan buenas como él.

Phichit: Oh, bueno, esa queda descartada. ¿Agente de seguridad? ¿Tienes a alguien que te amenace de muerte, Yuuri?

Yuuri: No creo…

Phichit: ¿Ex's locas de Víctor? ¿Fans de Víctor? ¡Yo te protegeré! Fotógrafo no, yo tomaré fotos, por supuesto, pero quiero divertirme en la fiesta. Así que me quedo con "padrino de honor".

Víctor le pasó un nuevo paquete, éste era pequeño y transparente y mostraba una especie de mini helado. Phichit se dejó llevar por la forma y lo probó sin dudar. La pareja comenzó a reír al ver como el rostro del chico iba deformándose poco a poco.

Phichit: ¡Wa! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Iug! No quiero ni tragarlo, que feo.

Víctor: Ni a mí me gusta eso.

Phichit: Deja de darme cosas feas… -tomó el envoltorio del dulce y escupió ahí- agh. Sigamos con el vídeo antes de que muera.

 **Naya la patata**

 **Ay mi chocolatico ti amo ¿Eres una estrella porno? Es que te pareces a uno de mis actores favoritos de las gay porns y no se :v (si, soy mujer xd)**

Phichit: ¡Ti amo, patata! –miró a Víctor- Espera, ¿Qué preguntó?

Víctor: Que si eres actor porno.

Phichit: ¡Dios mío, no! –se sonrojó y tapó sus mejillas con ambas manos- ¡Nunca me filmaría haciendo esas cosas!

Víctor: Jajaja, ya, ya, bebe esto para bajar el calor que te dio –abrió una botella de cerveza, Phichit la bebió directamente del pico.

Phichit: Nada mal –otro sorbo-

 **Tseje**

Phichit: Salud.

Víctor: Gracias. ¿Eh? No, así se llama. "Tseje"

Phichit: Oh… lo siento.

 **¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Yuuri? Es que son tan diferentes.**

Phichit: Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿No? Digo, aquí mismo tienen a una pareja completamente diferente que se van a casar. A mí Yuuri me cayó bien desde el primer momento, sabía que detrás de ese muro había un chico bueno, por eso me esforcé en conocerlo.

Yuuri: Gracias por no rendirte.

Phichit: ¡Phichit nunca se rinde! –tomó la botella de cerveza de hace un rato y la levantó sobre su cabeza- ¡Salud! –bebió.

Víctor: Ey, no, ya probaste esa. Mejor toma esto –abrió una botella con un líquido rojo y sirvió un poco-

Phichit: Creí que podría engañarte… -refunfuñó y se bebió el trago sin dudar, mientras más rápido, menos dolor- amm… –saboreó haciendo ruidito- no está tan mal…

Víctor: Es vodka de cereza.

Phichit: Me gusta, no me quejo.

 **Clarisee**

 **¿Cómo se hicieron tan buenos amigos Yuuri y tú?**

Phichit: ¿Es mi imaginación o la gente no puede comprender cómo es que somos amigos? De los que estábamos con Celestino en ese entonces, Yuuri y yo éramos los únicos asiáticos. Creo que esa fue otra de las razones por las que quise acercarme a él. El resto de las personas me discriminaban un poco.

Yuuri: A mí también, por eso nunca hablaba con nadie.

Víctor: ¿Los discriminaban?

Phichit: Sí, es que en Estados Unidos el arma más peligrosa es el bullying. Sé que no todos son así porque conocí gente increíble con la que aún sigo en contacto. Pero la reacción de la mayoría es negativa ante lo que no pertenece a su entorno, a su "círculo". Por eso cuando Yuuri se regresó a Japón yo me quise ir también. Me faltaba mi compañero, el que me hacía sentir fuerte y con el que sentía que nada podía contra nosotros.

Víctor: Eso es adorable –le sonrió con sinceridad- sumaste algunos puntos para ser el padrino de bodas.

Phichit: ¿De verdad? –sus ojitos se llenaron de ilusión.

Víctor: Solo unos puntos, no cantes victoria –le pasó un paquete rojo y marrón.

Phichit: Después del helado, ya desconfío de todo lo que se vea bien –abrió el paquete.

Yuuri: Ese a mí me gusta mucho.

Phichit: Confío en ti entonces –miró a Víctor- en ti no –le dio un sutil mordisco, era como una galleta rellena con algo dulce- ¡Mmmh! ¡Me encanta!

 **Rika Yuy Uchiha**

 **¿En algún momento tuviste sentimientos más allá de la amistad por Yuuri?**

Al momento de terminar de leer eso, apareció un brillo asesino en los ojos azules de Víctor. Phichit comenzó a reír.

Phichit: Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera en nuestros momentos más alcohólicos se me ha pasado por la cabeza intentar algo con él.

Víctor: ¿Y a ti? –miró con los mismos ojos asesinos a su prometido.

Yuuri: No. Jamás.

Phichit: Juro que nunca pasó nada más que dormir en la misma cama solo porque tanto él como yo teníamos una sola cama en nuestros departamentos. A veces me iba a dormir al sofá pero como a mí me gusta charlar hasta el cansancio me gustaba acostarme con él.

Yuuri: Siempre te quedabas hablando solo porque yo me dormía.

Phichit: Y yo ahí confiándote mis secretos. Me siento herido –los tres rieron.

Víctor le pasó otro paquete, uno azul y rosa.

Víctor: Ten, es calamar seco.

Phichit: Oh, me encanta el calamar –abrió y notó que eran tiras muy finitas- son como fideos –probó solo uno- mmmh, no sabe mucho a calamar… -dejó el paquete a un lado- no, no lo volvería a comer.

 **Kiku**

 **Pichito kuuun~ ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu mejor amigo?**

Phichit: ¡Su bondad! Yuuri es de esas personas con las que puedes contar para lo que sea, él siempre tratará de ayudarte.

 **¿Qué es lo que mas te desespera?**

Phichit: Su falta de confianza.

Yuuri: Ya no tanto…

Phichit: Es verdad, mejoraste mucho en eso, pero aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste unos días antes de mudarte a Rusia preocupado pensando en que Víctor se podría cansar o aburrir de ti y esas tonterías.

Víctor: ¿Pensabas que me iba a cansar de ti?

Yuuri: Bueno…

Víctor: ¡Eso jamás podría pasar! Cada mañana al despertar agradezco a la vida poder tenerte a mi lado –ambos se sonrieron, Yuuri un poco tímido, pero el momento se rompió cuando un flash los interrumpió. Miraron al tailandés que acababa de tomar una foto.

Phichit: Lo siento, no me aguanté, se veían lindos, hasta juro que vi corazoncitos entre ustedes.

 **¿Cómo fue que Yuuri aprendió pole dance... tú tuviste la culpa? ¿Fue una apuesta?**

Phichit: Juro solemnemente que yo no tenía ni idea de eso. Tampoco recuerdo que Yuuri haya mencionado que tomaría clases de pole dance.

Yuuri: Nunca tomé clases de eso –se sonroja.

Víctor: Parecías un experto.

Yuuri: No sé de dónde salió ese Yuuri.

Phichit: Yo sí lo sé. Salió del alcohol y de poder estar dentro de las mismas 4 paredes con el hombre que ocupaba sus sueños más húmedos y eróticos.

Yuuri: ¡Phichit! –se echó hacia el respaldo del sofá y tapó todo su rostro con sus manos.

Víctor: ¿Te ha hablado de esas fantasías alguna vez?

Phichit: La única forma de lograr que Yuuri hable de eso es con alcohol encima. Muuuucho alcohol.

Víctor: Cuéntame alguna.

Yuuri: ¡Noooo!

Phichit: Jajajaja, lo siento, hay menores de edad viendo el vídeo, pero luego te cuento alguna.

Yuuri: Me voy a quedar sin mejor amigo y sin padrino de bodas…

Phichit: Yuuriii –lloriqueó.

 **¿Cómo es Yuuri enojado?**

Phichit: Doloroso. No te grita ni nada. Simplemente te dedica una mirada que te congela la sangre y te deja de hablar por horas o días.

Víctor: Confirmo eso.

Phichit: Una vez me dejó de hablar por dos días porque le hice una broma. Cambié el contenido de su shampoo por mayonesa –Víctor comenzó a reírse y Yuuri frunció el ceño al recordar esa broma.

Yuuri: A mí no me hizo ninguna gracia, luego de eso me patiné en la ducha por la sorpresa y me lastimé la muñeca.

Phichit: Lo sé, aún me siento culpable por eso –juntó sus manos como rezando- juro que no volveré a hacerte bromas… al menos no en la ducha.

 **¿Qué es lo más peligroso que has hecho con Yuuri?**

Yuuri: Eso de que casi me mata en la ducha.

Phichit: No, eso no. Tal vez… cuando intentamos arreglar el tomacorrientes de la pared y de pronto comenzó a prenderse fuego…

Víctor: ¡Wow!

Yuuri: O tal vez cuando cruzamos en plena avenida cuando el semáforo aún estaba en verde y casi nos atropellan como 5 veces en menos de 15 segundos y todo porque llegábamos tarde al entrenamiento.

Phichit: Yo diría que la vez que fuimos a una fiesta e intenté conseguirte una cita con aquel chico de cabello castaño, muy guapo por cierto, y resulta que su novio estaba ahí, era un mastodonte y cada brazo de él era del tamaño de nuestros cuerpos. Nos corrió durante 12 cuadras.

Víctor: ¿Qué? Phichit, ¿Por qué le buscas parejas a MÍ prometido?

Phichit: Ey, en aquél entonces tú no existías en la ecuación. Solo eras parte de los sueños húmedos de Yuuri.

Yuuri: ¡Phichit!

Víctor: Como su mejor amigo debías apoyarlo a conquistarme.

Phichit: No soy adivino, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que uno de los solteros más codiciados se iba a interesar por un chico que estaba al otro lado del mundo?

Yuuri: En mi defensa yo nunca le pedí a Phichit que se ocupara de mi vida amorosa. Sólo era víctima de sus locuras y su obsesión de "vas a morir solo si sigues así de negado"

Phichit: Yo solo quería verte feliz con alguien, justo como estás ahora.

Víctor: Gracias por haberte negado, Yuuri, y por haberme esperado –corazoncitos en sus ojos.

Yuuri: No es que te estuviera esperando tampoco. Apenas podía imaginarme diciéndote "hola" alguna vez, mucho menos me imaginé que me casaría contigo.

Víctor: De todas formas, aquí estás –lo abrazó con fuerza.

Phichit: Yo quiero decir algo –se quedó mirando a la pareja que no le estaba haciendo caso- oigan… -ladeó su cabeza- ¡Ey!

Víctor: ¿Qué? –soltó a Yuuri sin ganas de hacerlo en realidad.

Phichit: Que si no me eligen padrino de bodas no me voy a ofender. La decisión es de ustedes y yo seré feliz con compartir ese día con mi mejor amigo, que no importa si soy un simple invitado o el padrino o el mesero o el animador. Con recibir una tarjeta de invitación ya seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

Víctor: Acabas de sumar más puntos por eso –miró a su prometido con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yuuri: Ya díselo.

Phichit: ¿Qué cosa?

Víctor: Phichit Chulanont. ¿Nos harías el honor de ser nuestro padrino?

Phichit: ¿En serio? –sus ojos volvieron a brillar y saltó en el sofá, quedando arrodillado y tomando a Víctor por los hombros.

Víctor: Por supuesto. No habrá votación ni nada, Chris y tú serán nuestros padrinos.

Phichit: ¡Siiiiiii! –saltó encima del ruso, haciendo que éste caiga sobre Yuuri y los abrazó a ambos- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No los decepcionaré! –los tres sonrieron muy felices.

-.-.-

Víctor: Espero que se hayan divertido con el vídeo. Gracias a Phichit me enteré de muchas cosas sobre Yuuri que no sabía y es divertido que alguien me cuente de su pasado ya que tengo un novio bastante reservado.

Yuuri: Cuando me dijiste que Phichit participaría no me dijiste que sería para sacar a la luz momentos vergonzosos.

Víctor: Yo no fui. Fue la gente la que hizo las preguntas y Phichit muy amablemente las respondió.

Phichit: Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y me gané un puesto especial en la boda, ¡Yaaaay!

Víctor: Y nos despedimos con vodka –los tres levantaron sus vasos- brindo por ustedes que me siguen fielmente en mi canal y en mi carrera, brindo por nuestra boda, que aún no hay fecha, y brindo por nuestros padrinos.

Los tres gritaron "salud" y bebieron de un solo trago el contenido. Víctor y Yuuri bebieron sin problemas pero Phichit hizo un gesto como que su garganta le quemaba.

Phichit: Cof, cof…

¡Ciao ciao!

-.-.-

NOTAS:

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Yurio, Chris, Phichit y Yakov)**

 **La idea original era hacer que Víctor y Yuuri probaran cosas Tailandesas, pero me fue muy difícil encontrar dulces típicos de Tailandia, todo lo que encontraba eran postres pero necesitaba comida empaquetada para trasladar de un país a otro y no encontré casi nada, así que lo cambié por comida rusa para Phichit. Toda la comida la saqué de dos videos de Youtube, uno es de "El Rincón de Giorgio" –probando comida rusa rara… muy rara- Y del canal de "CheetoSenior" –gorduras rusas- (Yo nunca comí nada ruso así que no se si son ricas o no, pero me guié por esos dos youtubers xD)**

 **Quiero que sepan que yo no ignoro ningún comentario, los leo todos e incluyo todas las preguntas. Tengo un bloc de notas con cada personaje donde pongo las preguntas correspondientes a medida que me van llegando para después no olvidar ninguna. Pero parece que es necesario aclarar que, si bien muchas me dejan en un solo comentario preguntas para varios personajes, en cada capítulo solo voy a incluir las preguntas que van para el patinador invitado. El resto de las preguntas están guardadas para cuando aparezca el siguiente.**

 **Amo que me sigan el juego y dejen comentarios como si fueran para Víctor, pero agregar cada comentario completo no es la idea porque sino se me haría un capítulo eterno, solo agrego las preguntas y algún que otro comentario específico xD ¡Pero les prometo que Víctor lee todo y se pone muy feliz!**

 **Y para Anna, no te respondí a lo que me habías escrito porque no estás logueada, entonces no te podía mandar un mensaje privado, pero no, esta historia no la subo a ninguna otra página, solo a fanfiction. (Aunque estaba pensando en subirla a wattpad, pero aún no lo confirmo)**

 **Ahora bien, si alguien hizo una pregunta para Yurio o para Phichit y no apareció, por favor avísenme, aunque hace unos días hice revisión de los reviews uno por uno para asegurarme que no se me pasó ninguno, pero soy humana, puedo errar (?)**

 **Y por último: Si alguien sabe dibujar y quiere representar alguna escena de este fanfic (como me dijo MissTocino, que es necesario un dibujo de Víctor con el traje de patinadora de mujer, en el capítulo 1) me gustaría que me avisaran, muero por verlo xD**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	9. Draw my life

**NOTAS:** **Imaginen que lo que hay en este vídeo son los típicos dibujos en una pizarra blanca. Apliquen las palabras de Bob Esponja: "Imaginación". (?)**

 **Draw My Life**

¡Hi! Soy Víctor Nikiforov nuevamente. Y por primera vez no me verán la cara –buuuuu- pero verán mis bellos dibujos. Espero que lo disfruten y… ¡Arranquemos!

Una linda mañana del año 1982 en San Petersburgo, el primer día en la universidad, dos personas chocaron, al mirarse a los ojos supieron que fue amor a primera vista…

No, no es cierto, no chocaron, solo coincidieron en la misma clase y tardaron varios días en dirigirse la palabra por primera vez. Esos bellos chicos se llamaban Elena y Yerik. A los pocos meses comenzaron a salir como una pareja formal. Dos años después se casaron.

Después de dos años de relación y cinco años de casados, en el año 1989 llegó a sus vidas lo más hermoso que les pudo pasar. Un lindo niño de cabello platinado, ojos turquesas y la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hayan visto –según ellos- ¡Yo!

Era tan lindo que cuando a mi madre le dieron el alta del hospital, las enfermeras no querían soltarme y se peleaban por poder cargarme –risas-

Fui el primer nieto para mis abuelos así que recibí atención en exceso. Tres años después nació mi primo así que tuve que comenzar a compartir la atención –carita triste en la pizarra- aún así: amo a mis cinco primos.

A los tres años me llevaron a patinar por primera vez. Mi padre quería meterme en un equipo de hockey sobre hielo… creo que no le salió muy bien la jugada.

A los seis años mi padre logró meterme en un equipo juvenil pero mi entrenador me castigaba todo el tiempo porque me la pasaba "jugando" en el hielo y nunca participaba en los partidos de entrenamiento.

Así que mi padre quiso meterme a otro deporte: natación. Pero me negué rotundamente, no quería dejar el hielo, era divertido.

Seguí en el equipo pero me dejaban siempre en la banca –bufido- hasta que un día llegué demasiado temprano a la clase y vi algo que me alucinó. Antes del equipo de Hockey había una clase de patinaje para niños y adolescentes. Verlos divertirse de esa forma, saltando, "volando". Presenciar 20 minutos de clase fue suficiente para salir corriendo a buscar a mi madre y pedirle que me dejara hacer eso.

Nos entrenaba una chica de unos 18 años, Natasha, en ese tiempo ella luchaba por ser profesional, y lo fue en su momento.

Para mejorar mis movimientos, mi madre me anotó en clases de ballet. Ballet y patinaje… ¡Es la mejor combinación existente!

Saltamos unos cuantos años hasta que cumplí 11. Un día, un hombre con mucho cabello y muy bien vestido se acercó a nuestra profesora, charlaron algo en secreto y luego ella me seleccionó a mí y a dos niños más para que hagamos una rutina frente a ese hombre. ¡Era nada más y nada menos que Yakov Feltsman! Nos estaba poniendo a prueba para ver cuál podía ser la próxima gran estrella del patinaje.

Sorprendentemente –para mí- le encanté a Yakov, dijo algo como que veía un gran futuro para mí. Citó a mis padres y, ¡Tachán! Ya saben como acabé en las manos de ese viejo gruñón al que quiero tanto.

Me hacía participar en pequeñas competencias locales. Era muy divertido, y las veces que perdía solo servían para darme ánimos de querer aprender y mejorar más.

A los 15 años una chica se me declaró, era una compañera de la escuela. Era muy linda, una belleza, en verdad, nunca la había visto con otros ojos que no sea de "compañeros" pero decidí darle una oportunidad, después de todo ya estaba entrando en la edad hormonal.

Pero esa relación no funcionó. Y es que la verdad cada vez que iba a su casa me gustaba más quedarme mirando a su hermano mayor que a ella –ríe- a los dos meses cortamos. Su hermano nunca me hizo caso –dibuja un corazón roto-

Un par de meses después comencé a salir con un compañero de patinaje, no diré su nombre por respeto a su intimidad, pero puedo decir que gracias a él confirmé mi dudosa sexualidad de ese entonces. Salimos durante ocho meses y fue muy lindo mientras duró.

Ese mismo año hice mi debut como senior, debo admitir que mi rutina de ese año fue para ese "chico misterioso". Logré la medalla de plata. Se ve que nuestro amor no valía un oro –(?)

Tuve algunas aventurillas más después de él, pero nada serio.

A los 16 llegó a mi vida mi amigo peludo, Makkachin, al que decidí adoptar por la conexión que hubo entre nosotros desde el primer segundo. Mi fiel amigo, mi confidente, más humano que muchas personas que conocí a lo largo de mi vida.

Llegamos a la etapa crucial de mi vida, donde debía decidir qué hacer con mi futuro.

\- ¿Seguir patinando?

\- ¿Estudiar leyes o medicina?

Esa etapa fue muy difícil, mis padres insistiendo en que estudiara, mis dos abuelas diciendo que querían seguir viéndome patinar y Yakov diciendo que él no insistiría, que cualquiera sea mi decisión él la aceptaría y respetaría. ¡No sabía que hacer!

Después de días, semanas, meses pensando, llegué a la conclusión más importante de mi vida: Seguir patinando.

Fue difícil convencer a mi padre, incluso se enfadó y dejó de hablarme por un mes. Pero gracias a mi madre y su poder femenino, lo llevó a rastras a las nacionales para que me vea. A los 18 años gané el oro y la disculpa de mi padre diciendo que esto era para lo que había nacido.

¡Me sentí orgulloso! ¡Había tomado la mejor decisión!

Ah, y ese año competí por primera vez contra Chris, no llegó al podio, pero logramos una amistad que hoy en día es más fuerte que nunca y no me imagino el resto de mis días sin él y sus comentarios obscenos.

A los 22 años sufrí mi primera decepción amorosa. Me mudé a Inglaterra una temporada para entrenar y conocí a un chico de 25 años. El flechazo fue inmediato, me atrapó su forma de bailar, la gracia y soltura con la que se movía. Era increíble. Él no patinaba, pero era bailarín en el Ballet Real de Londres.

Él en realidad era de otra ciudad, pero se mudó a Londres ese mismo año al haber pasado las pruebas exitosamente.

No recuerdo cómo comenzamos a salir ni quien dio el primer paso, solo recuerdo que pasamos 11 maravillosos meses juntos.

Por aquel entonces ya se comenzaba a usar Facebook pero nunca nos habíamos agregado solo para "no levantar sospechas". ¡Bah! ¿Saben qué había detrás de esas palabras? ¡Una novia!

Él había regresado a su ciudad durante unas cortas vacaciones que tuvimos y como lo extrañaba decidí stalkearlo solo para ver sus fotos y su sonrisa.

Vi que tenía muchas publicaciones de una chica que se comportaba muy cariñosa con él. Entré al perfil de ella y, ¡Qué va! Me encuentro una foto de ellos dos juntos dándose un beso.

Esperé a que regresara para cortar con él. Y por si se lo preguntan: no, no estaba realmente enamorado, pero sí lo quería mucho.

Desde ese entonces es que me convertí en "uno de los solteros más deseados" porque no volví a tener una relación seria con nadie, solo aventuras cada tanto y ya.

Pero cuando menos te lo esperas, el amor llama a tu puerta de nuevo. ¡Y en versión mejorada! Lo conocí en un banquete luego de los GPF. Congeniamos muy bien, realmente MUY bien. Le pasé mi número y prometió llamarme.

-carita triste-

Nunca lo hizo. Creí que solo había sido un amor fugaz de una noche. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esas piernas perfectas… esa forma de bailar tan sensual… ¡Sí que se meneaba!

Pasó un año y nunca hubo noticias. No había olvidado al chico japonés, pero me había resignado a que de su parte no hubo la misma conexión que yo sentí. Hasta que, glorioso mi buen amigo Chris, me pasa un enlace de Youtube de un chico haciendo mi rutina. ¡Era él, Yuuri Katsuki!

No lo pensé mucho, me dejé ganar por mi impulsividad y días después estaba en Japón, en una pequeña ciudad de la que jamás había oído (la dirección la conseguí gracias a Chris) –dibuja a un Chris chibi haciendo el signo de amor y paz- ¡Gracias, Christophe!

Y ya saben el resto de la historia, de cómo decidí entrenarlo y cómo se ganó mi corazón con el pasar de los días. Cómo descubrí que ese chico que bailaba de manera sensual en verdad solo era un chico tímido y que a la vez guarda una fiera dentro. Sus dos personalidades me tienen fascinado.

Pensé que moriría siendo el eterno soltero, pero él llegó para cambiar mi vida, para darle una luz que antes no tenía. Me hizo comprender lo vacío que estaba por dentro y él solito se encargó de darme las dos palabras con "L" que me faltaban: "Love&Life".

Soy muy romántico, creo en el amor para toda la vida. Pero si no llegara a resultar sé que jamás amaré a nadie como lo amo a él, y sé que jamás me sentiré tan amado como lo siento con Yuuri –se dibuja a él y a Yuuri en forma chibi dándose un besito y los redondea con un corazón-

Y éste es un máximo resumen de mi vida hasta ahora. Es el final del vídeo pero no de mi historia, espero que sigan acompañándome en cada paso que de porque adoro saber que están ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

¡Los quiero!

¡Ciao, ciao! –escribe el saludo en un borde de la pizarra.

-.-.-

NOTAS:

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Yurio, Chris, Phichit y Yakov)**

 **Cuando empecé a escribir el "Draw my life" sonaba más divertido en mi cabeza. Al escribirlo y releerlo me doy cuenta que no estuvo tan entretenido, pero como es cosa de Youtubers, Víctor también se suma a las tendencias (excepto gameplays de Minecraft jajajaja)**

 **El próximo capítulo será el número 10, por lo que voy a hacer otro Víctor Responde. Así que corran y dejen su pregunta para el rusito sensual-nalgas de oro-come cerditos.**

 **También se me ocurrió que para la próxima aparición de Chris (aún no sé cuando) podamos hacer un "consultorio" donde ustedes ponen sus dudas sexuales o amorosas y ellos dos responden al buen estilo suizo/ruso (? Con consejos y esas cosas. Pueden ser dudas reales o no, y nosotros tres (Chris, Víctor y yo) responderemos lo mejor que podamos, tengo 27 años, algún consejo de mi experiencia personal los puede ayudar (o no xD) (?)**

 **Quiero notificar que fanfiction me está fallando un poco, reviso todos los días si hay reviews nuevos, y del último capítulo solo me habían saltado 3, hoy antes de subir esto me fijé de nuevo y me di cuenta que hay reviews que no había leído porque no aparecían así que PERDÓN si en los capítulos de preguntas se me escapa algo, me voy a tener que ir a wattpad (?)**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	10. Víctor responde II

**Hashtag, Víctor responde. Parte dos.**

\- ¡Hi, bellezas! Nos encontramos otro día más para compartir un ratito entre ustedes y yo, ¿Quién está emocionado? ¡Yo! Y para festejar mi vídeo número 10 voy a volver a responder sus preguntas. El anterior fue en el 5, así que me parece bien hacerlo en el 10.

Tengo muchas preguntas, pedidos, retos, de todo. Leo cada comentario que me dejan y me disculpo por no responderlos todos, es que ya saben, muchos entrenamientos míos y con Yuuri y trabajos extras con sponsors no me dejan mucho tiempo para dedicarme cien por ciento a esto, pero es por ustedes, por el amor que recibo en sus comentarios, que siempre me esfuerzo por darles más.

Son las… -miró su reloj de pared- casi dos de la madrugada y recién me pongo a grabar, pero como sé que en los próximos días no tendré mucho tiempo, quería dejarles algo para que se entretuvieran mientras tanto. Por supuesto que haré un "Víctor responde parte tres" así que nunca dejen de escribirme porque me hacen muy feliz.

Antes de comenzar voy a responder unas dudas generales que hay entre ustedes:

1) Los que ya han aparecido en mis vídeos volverán a aparecer, así que no se preocupen que pueden seguir dejando sus preguntas para ellos.

2) Sí, Yurio es nuestro hijo y nos ama –ríe.

3) Amo el apodo "nalgas de oro" pero éstas solo le pertenecen a Yuuri. Lo siento, chicas, no puedo dejar que otros toquen. Me gusta ver a Yuuri celoso pero no enfadado.

4) No, no voy a entregarles a Yuuri, él es solo mío y de Makkachin.

¡Ahora sí! Que venga la primera pregunta.

 **Aly Zama**

 **Si Yuuri fuera un dulce o pastelillo que te pudieras comer sin culpa alguna ¿De que sabor y/o fruta sería?**

¡Fresas! Amo las fresas y él sería de ese sabor, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se ponen de ese color y se ve aún más tentador… mmmmh…

 **Panari**

 **Si tuvieras que elegir una canción para describir tu relación con Yuuri, ¿Cuál sería? También qué canción describiría tu carrera como patinador.**

Creo que… hay muchas canciones, pero la que puedo decir en este momento es una de Adele, "Make you feel my love". Es una letra muy bonita que describe lo que uno siente por el otro. Yo se que Yuuri en los vídeos no se muestra tan amoroso como yo, pero es porque es tímido. Cuando estamos solos, sin cámaras ni testigos, él se puede comportar tan amoroso como yo y voy a ser sincero, me gusta eso, me encanta que tenga esa parte guardada solo para mí. ¡El amor es un sentimiento tan bello que me encantaría ser cupido y ayudar a todo el mundo a encontrar a su medio cerdito!

Y con lo otro, que canción representa mi carrera… me la has hecho difícil con esa pregunta, ¿Sabes? Porque podría haber miles. No hay una sola que represente todo porque no todo siempre fue color rosa. Tuve altos y altibajos, tuve anhelos y decepciones, tuve luchas internas y luchas con el resto del mundo… pero… si tuviera que elegir sería una que mencioné en el "20 songs tag": "Show must go on" de Queen. Dudo mucho que haya alguien que no sepa de qué va la canción, pero si no lo sabes te recomiendo ir y buscar la letra traducida en tu idioma. Vale la pena perder un ratito de tu tiempo en escuchar al dios Freddy Mercury.

 **Taurus95**

 **¿Sabes que es un Fanfic? ¿Alguna vez has leído uno? ¿Me dejarías recomendarte uno? 7u7**

No, no sé lo que es… -busca en su celular- Wikipedia siempre lo sabe todo… -lee en voz alta- " _El término fanfiction o fan fiction (literalmente, "ficción de fans"), a menudo abreviado fanfic o simplemente fic, hace referencia a relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una obra literaria o dramática (ya sea película, novela, programa de televisión, videojuego, anime, etc.)"_ Mmmh, ¿Algo así como cuentos escritos por cualquier persona sobre personajes ya existentes? Nunca leí algo así, creo, pero claro, puedes recomendarme el que quieras, siempre es bueno tener algo de lectura para los días lluviosos. Recomiéndame que yo lo leeré, lo prometo.

 **Zryvanierkic**

 **¿Qué sentiste en realidad al ver a Yuuri patinando "Stay close to me", y cuál fue tu verdadero impulso para ir a Japón?**

Para ser sinceros… me molestó un poco. No porque haya hecho mi rutina en sí, sino porque la hizo demasiado bien, le dio ese toque que a mí me hizo falta, los sentimientos que transmitió, esa inocencia. A él le faltaron detalles técnicos, pero en general transmitió muy bien la idea de la rutina. Por eso decidí ir a verlo, para conocer cuáles eran esos sentimientos que él tenía y que a mí me faltaban. Lo vi como un enemigo poderoso, un arma que solo hacía falta pulirla para que diera todo de sí.

La idea original era solo entrenarlo para ver si en verdad era tan bueno, "ponerlo a prueba" por así decirlo. Pero con los días se fue haciendo divertido pasar tiempo con él, molestarlo sobre todo porque se avergüenza muy fácil. Pero en sí, la idea original era ir a declararlo mi rival, no a comprometerme con él –risas-

 **Kagami Sora**

 **Si pudieras ser un superhéroe, ¿Qué poder te gustaría tener?**

Ummh… -se golpea los labios con el dedo índice- leer mentes, supongo. O volar. Sí, creo que esa me gustaría más.

 **Anna**

 **Hola Sir Nalgas de Oro! ¿Qué sueles hacer en tu tiempo libre?**

"Sir Nalgas de Oro", ¡Me gusta ese apodo! Antes en mi tiempo libre solo lo pasaba con Makkachin. Paseos. Compras. O practicar mis coreografías. Sí, aunque no vaya a la pista me quedo en casa practicando. Pero ahora que estoy con Yuuri el tiempo libre es compartido. Me ha estado enseñando a hacer origami. Ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho porque se me metió la obsesión de hacer las "mil grullas" y está todo lleno de papelitos por todos lados, llevo 486. Y sino pues, paseamos, vamos a comer afuera o nos quedamos en casa viendo alguna película o serie. Y por supuesto: grabar vídeos.

 **¿Has aprendido japonés?**

Bastante. El japonés no es tan difícil como creía. Hablarlo es sencillo, el problema es escribirlo, ¡No entiendo como hacen!

 **¿Qué otro idioma te gustaría aprender además de los tres que ya sabes?**

Hay dos idiomas que quiero aprender porque amo como suenan, el Italiano y el Español. ¿Alguien quiere darme clases particulares? Prometo ser buen alumno –sonrisa coqueta-

 **¿Libro favorito?**

Es difícil porque me gustan muchos libros, pero… a ver… -miró por encima de la cámara donde estaba su estantería y sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo- "Las mil y una noches".

 **¿Sabes que Yuuri te asesinará cuando vea el video de las preguntas? Desde mi humilde hogar rezo para que el castigo sea leve, Nikiforov.**

Aish… lamentablemente sí lo vio. Y el castigo no fue nada lindo –lloriquea-

 **Jessicaraya (Después del primer preguntas y respuestas)**

 **Por dios, Vitya, Yuuri va a morir al ver este video, porque sabes que lo verá, creo que no llegas al matrimonio, querido.**

¡No digas eso! –lloriquea- Yuuri no sería capaz de dejarme por haber contado un poco de nuestra intimidad… pero sí se enfadó mucho. No me dirigió la palabra durante 24 horas, ni siquiera cuando estábamos comiendo para pedirme la sal o lo que fuera. ¡Fue horrible!

 **Fannynyannyan1912**

 **¿En que momento te diste cuenta del amor a Yuuri? ¿Fue amor a primera vista o se formo?**

No sé si fue amor a primera vista o solo sentí atracción sexual –ríe- la primera vez que sentí curiosidad por él fue en el banquete del último año que competí. ¿Cómo no notarlo si se estaba meneando tan sensual y quitándose la ropa?

Me di cuenta que era más que atracción cuando estábamos en China. El famoso beso que todos vieron por TV fue un impulso que no pude controlar. Siempre me controlo en ese tipo de cosas, soy bastante caballeroso, pero Yuuri logró echar mi autocontrol a la basura ese día y solo lo besé para afirmarle al mundo y reafirmarme a mí que ese chico debía ser solo mío como fuera.

 **Si no fueras patinador o pudieras tener una carrera ¿Qué seria?**

Abogado. O cirujano. ¿Alguien quiere que Víctor Nikiforov lo abra en dos? –guiña el ojo.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Víctor me dejas robarte a Yuuri?**

Am, no. Consigue tu propio cerdito. Este es mío.

 **Viktor ya en serio que opinas de los fanfics Viccturi? 7u7**

¿Fanfics Victuuri? ¿Really? Phichit me comentó que nuestra pareja se llama Victuuri pero no pensé que la gente escribiría sobre nosotros. ¡Quiero leer algo! ¡Que alguien por favor me envíe alguna historia! Necesito ver como nos ven nuestros fans. Si escriben cosas sucias mejor –sonrisa pícara-

 **Malu**

 **¿Tú editas tus propios vídeos o se lo pides a alguien? Pregunto ya que el otro día nos mostraste que tu rutina esta llena de actividades.**

Sí soy una persona ocupada, y ahora más todavía que soy entrenador, pero sí, yo los edito. Busqué algunos tutoriales en Youtube y algunos buenos programas y, ¡Tarán! Víctor el editor.

Grabo cualquier día de la semana en la noche cuando tengo un rato libre, pero suelo editar los domingos, o en cada rato libre que tenga entre semana.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Me dejas ser la madre de los hijos de Yuuri?**

¿Otra vez tú? No. YO voy a ser la madre de sus hijos –mirada enojada- Isabelita, voy a stalkearte, voy a averiguar donde vives y si te veo cerca de MÍ cerdito… ya verás… -entrecierra los ojos amenazante.

 **Clarisee**

 **¿Qué es lo que tú extrañas de Japón?**

La comida. A mis suegros. A mi cuñada. Hasetsu. El paisaje y la calma que hay ahí. Tener la costa tan cerca y poder ir a ver el amanecer y el atardecer.

 **Arika Yuy Uchiha**

 **Víctor mi vida Nikiforov amo tu videoblog (y te amo a ti)no me gustan los youtubers me parecen tipos sobrevalorados que solo buscan fama y dinero pero como tu ya tienes ambas, así que este videoblog me parece el mas honesto que encontraré en al red, sin contar con la gran felicidad que nos das a tus fans al conocer un poquito mas de tí, por trabajo no puedo comentar siempre pero hoy que tuve un tiempo me pase para hacerte saber el amor y respeto que siento por ti, ahora mis preguntas serian:**

Antes de leer las preguntas quiero responder a eso porque me gustó mucho lo que dijiste. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me gusta que vean que no lo hago solo para obtener dinero ni fama, ¡De eso ya tengo de sobra! –risa infantil- lo hago porque se que ustedes son felices de poder comunicarse conmigo de una forma más directa. Mis videos favoritos son estos, en donde podemos charlar un rato y sentirnos un poco más cerca, no importa el país en el que estemos.

 **¿Si fueras heterosexual tendría oportunidad contigo?**

Jajajaja, no lo sé. Si tuvieras la personalidad de Yuuri quizás sí.

 **¿Por qué un perro? No me mal entiendas amo a Makkachin pero si en algo concuerdo con Yura es en que prefiero los gatos, así que la pregunta va mas así alguna vez consideraste tener un compañero que no fuera canino.**

Me gustan los gatos, pero son más independientes y un poco traicioneros. El otro día Yurio nos dejó a su gato porque se tuvo que ir a Moscú de urgencia por su abuelo. Todo bien en un principio, no dio problemas, pero luego de acariciarlo un rato ¡Zaz! Va y me muerde, y a los minutos viene y acaricia su cabeza contra mi pie. No los entiendo.

Pero un perro es mucho más compañero, es como que tienen un pequeño interruptor instalado de "voy a amar a mi humano fielmente para toda la vida". A los 16 años quería una mascota porque me sentía muy solo, fui a la perrera dispuesto a adoptar uno. Cuando Makkachin y yo nos vimos hubo una conexión increíble que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo fuerte. Él me entiende y sabe perfectamente cuando estoy mal. Es quien me ha subido el ánimo siempre sin necesidad de palabras.

 **¿Cómo decidiste llamarlo Makkachin?**

¡Por el café! Me gusta mucho el café moka. Lo llamé "Mokaccino" pero se terminó transformando en "Makkachin". Suena más lindo. No tiene más significado que por su color de pelaje y mi adicción por esa bebida.

 **¿Soy la única que piensa que Emil tiene un interés más que amistoso con el italiano Mike?**

No debería hablar de las intimidades de otros porque solo ellos sabrán que pasa en esa relación. Pero si un día resulta que en verdad hay amor ahí, ¡Yo los apoyo con todas mis fuerzas! Hacen una linda pareja.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Que es lo que más amas de Yuuri?**

Y de nuevo mi archi enemiga, Isabelita –se ríe- es broma. Lo que más amo de él… más, más, más que nada… su sonrisa. Tengo este fondo de pantalla… -muestra su celular donde se veía a Yuuri sonriendo muy feliz abrazando a Makkachin- ¿No es hermoso? Siempre que agarro el celular para hacer una llamada o enviar un mensaje, me distraigo viendo la foto, y puedo estar horas así.

 **Kiku**

 **Hi Víctor, ¿Para ti que fue lo mejor de volverte el entrenador de Yuuri?, ¿Qué fue lo peor?**

Lo mejor: conocerlo. Perdón a todos mis amigos y conocidos, pero conocer a Yuuri, no al patinador, sino a la persona, me cambió la vida.

Lo peor: Uf… no lo sé… que ahora tengo una debilidad. Cuando Yuuri se quedó en Rusia y yo tuve que volver a Japón porque Makkachin se había intoxicado, fueron dos días de no verlo y me sentía morir. Jamás pensé que se podía extrañar tanto a alguien, y eso que aún no éramos nada.

 **¿Makkachin es él o ella?**

Es macho. Un lindo y precioso niño. Aunque ya es adulto, pero siempre será mi bebé –boca en forma de corazón.

 **¿Que canción le dedicarías a Yuuri, a Yurio, Yakov y a Chris?**

¿Debo dedicarles canciones a todos? Jajaja. A Yuuri cualquiera que sea de amor, si en la letra repite mil veces "te amo" mejor. Pero para ponerme ñoño voy a elegir una de Aerosmith, "I don't wanna miss a thing". ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el típico romántico que le gusta regalar flores y bombones.

A Yurio… "Nyan cat" –risas- No, broma. ¿Qué les parece la de Phill Collin? De la película Tarzán, "hijo de hombre". Creo que es una linda canción para dedicarle a un hijo –sonrisa divertida- Yurio, no me odies.

A Yakov es fácil. La famosa canción "Trololo". Sé que si la ponen en Youtube todos sabrán cuál es –suelta una carcajada- te quiero, Yakov.

Y Chris, mi queridísimo Chris. ¿Qué te puedo dedicar a ti? ¿Bruno Mars? "Count on me". Porque siempre estaré ahí para ti.

 **¿Qué es lo mejor que te han regalado en tu cumpleaños?**

¡Esto! –muestra su anillo- Yuuri quería darme un regalo de cumpleaños y me dio lo mejor que pudo haberme dado: su amor –susurra a la cámara como si fuera un secreto- aunque él diga que fue solo un amuleto alumno/entrenador. ¿Quién le regala a su entrenador una sortija de compromiso? Dudo mucho que le haya dado un regalo así a Celestino –ríe-

 **¿Cuál es tu más grande gusto culposo?**

Los chocolates en general. Dulces, amargos, son una delicia que debo cuidar porque arruinan mi figura –vuelve a susurrar- pero si están sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, no me molestaría aumentar 100 kilos.

 **Pau-Neko**

 **¡Quiero saber la reacción de todos los cercanos a Víctor cuando se cortó el cabello!**

¡Fue como si una bomba cayera del cielo! Al único que le dije que me cortaría el cabello fue a Chris. Al resto los tomé por sorpresa. A Yakov de le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, aún lo recuerdo bien. Los periodistas se volvieron locos y todos querían la primicia del por qué de mi repentino cambio. Yo solo quería dejar atrás mi apariencia femenina y angelical… creo que al cumplir 20 años quería mostrarle al mundo un "Víctor" más maduro.

 **Anna**

 **¿Qué piensas de Chihoko?**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –entrecierra los ojos al recordar- Chihoko… fue un malentendido, Yuuri a veces susurra las cosas y mi japonés no es bueno… ¡Creí que había un ex! Al otro día, ya sobrio, me di cuenta que Yuuri nunca tuvo pareja así que no había nada de que preocuparse… aún así: Si te llamas Chihoko, no me caes bien. ¡El susto que me pegué!

 **Blassita**

 **¿Qué sentiste cuando Yuuri te dio el anillo?**

Sorpresa. Plena y auténtica sorpresa. Lo vi comprar el par de anillos pero lo que menos me imaginé era que uno era para mí. Yo para ese entonces ya me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Yuuri así que lo primero que pensé luego de que me puso el anillo fue "sí, éste es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida". Pero no fue como en las películas, no me lancé a sus brazos ni él a los míos, fue hasta extraño, pero con una mirada nos dijimos todo.

 **Panari**

 **Victoruu~ ¿Qué es más difícil? ¿Lavar los platos o aprender japonés? ¡Besos!**

Lavar los platos –dijo serio y sin dudar- para aprender japonés un poco más rápido hay que ponerlo en práctica todos los días. Le pedí a Yuuri que cuando estamos en el departamento me hable de cosas cotidianas pero en japonés, como "pásame la sal" "voy al baño" "dame más fuerte" "lava los platos", etc. Y voy bastante bien, llevo un buen nivel del idioma, pero lo de lavar los platos no entra en mi cabeza ni aunque me lo digan en ruso –se agarra la cabeza- mi mente está bloqueada. A eso y a hacer la cama… ¡Y lavar el baño, por supuesto!

 **Princesadehielo**

 **¿Alguna vez Yuri ha tomado la iniciativa a la hora de tener sexo? 7u7 ¿Como es que el cerdito tímido te pregunta o te dice cuando "quiere"?**

Yuuri, si estás viendo este vídeo, ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo dejar ninguna pregunta sin responder, eso sería una falta de respeto para mis fans.

Ahora sí, con respecto a la pregunta, sí, Yuuri toma la iniciativa muchas veces. Al principio era solo yo el que daba el primer paso, pero a medida que la confianza entre nosotros fue creciendo, Yuuri ha ganado más confianza en sí mismo.

A veces cuando se va a la cama antes que yo me espera despierto y me seduce con algunas insinuaciones de las que no hablaré –guiña el ojo.

Otras veces su método de decirme que quiere hacerlo es dándome besitos en el cuello o detrás de la oreja. Soy MUY sensible en ambas partes y me es muy difícil rechazarlo cuando me besa ahí. Con ese método incluso ha logrado que me ponga a lavar los platos diciéndome que si quiero que continúe con eso, primero debo hacer mis tareas –ríe-

 **Belen Rivera**

 **¡Viktor! ¡Eres súper talentoso! Pero me preguntaba si, ¿En algún entrenamiento sufriste un accidente muy severo?**

Severo no, gracias al cielo que nunca me fracturé ni tuve nada grave. Pero sí he tenido algunos esguinces o he llegado a fatigar mis músculos hasta el punto de que no puedo moverlos por unos días. O lo más típico en un patinador: llegar a lastimarse los pies con los patines, ampollas, heridas sangrantes, etc, que no te dejan ponerte los patines sin sentir dolor.

 **¿Qué tal celoso eres con Yuuri? ¿Hubo algún malentendido en algún momento? ¡Saludos!**

No soy tan celoso porque confío plenamente en Yuuri. Nunca lo asociaría con la palabra "infidelidad" porque es la persona más transparente que conozco, si hace algo sé que la culpa se reflejaría en sus ojos en seguida. Peeeeeeero… sí, hubo un malentendido hace poco. Con Chihoko, que lo mencionaron antes en otra pregunta, yo entendí que era más flexible que yo. Cualquiera se pondría histérico al oír de los labios de tu pareja que su ex es mejor que tú en algo.

Afortunadamente ese malentendido se arregló y resulta que Chihoko fue un nombre que mi mente quiso asociar con un rival que no existe. ¡Pero sí que sufrí mientras duró! Ahora todos me molestan y hacen bromas por estar celoso de una estatua.

 **PriscilaMorales3**

 **¿Cómo te gusta jugar con Yuuri al momento de la sexualidad y dónde te gusta hacerlo?**

¡Primero que nada, Priscila quiero que sepas que me caes muy bien! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te llamas igual que la esposa del Rey, la bella Priscilla Presley –hace un corazón con las manos- bueno, luego se divorciaron pero eso no viene al caso. Con respecto a tu pregunta… ¿Cómo lo digo sin ser tan directo y terminar divorciado yo también? Tengo unos pequeños fetiches con eso de manos atadas y nalgadas, no diré si me gusta darlas o recibirlas, eso lo dejo a tu imaginación –guiña el ojo- también me gusta que haya comida de por medio: chocolate derretido, crema… mmmhh… se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo…

Y me gusta hacerlo en cualquier parte. Cualquier superficie me viene bien, aunque en ese sentido Yuuri es muy tradicional, él siempre prefiere la cama. Miren este sillón –extiende sus brazos mostrando su cómodo mueble donde estaba sentado- es perfecto para hacer miles de travesuras pero Yuuri se niega, dice que es una falta de respeto hacerlo donde recibimos a las visitas. Y sí, entiendo que se pueden sentir incómodos por estar sentados donde hubo sexo antes pero… -suspira- compré un sofá para el cuarto, es muy cómodo y es de cuero, pero antes de poder usarlo Makkachin ya lo estaba usando de cama… me da pena hacerlo donde él duerme –vuelve a suspirar- ¡No me rendiré! ¡Compraré todos los sillones que hagan falta!

 **Guest**

 **¿Crees que Yurio y Otabek están juntintos, lokillos y enamorados? AMO A LA GATA RUSA Y A OTABEEK AHHG(?) ME ENCANTA ME EXITAH ME PARA LA QUE NO TENGOOOH**

-Lee todo eso como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo- o bueno, así lo escribe ella –sonríe- no sé si tengo permitido hablar de la intimidad de otros, sobre todo de Yurio porque sé que mi vida correrá peligro después de esto pero… solo diré que hacen una hermosa pareja, que se aprecian mucho y que se mandan mensajes todo el día. Yo conozco a Otabek desde hace unos años y JAMÁS logré sacarle una respuesta que no sea "no" "sí" o alguna que otra palabra. Pero siempre de a una palabra, una frase entera nunca.

El otro día estuve ojeando un poco el celular de Yurio mientras éste escribía, no leí nada, pero me sorprendí tanto con todo lo que se escriben mutuamente que hasta empiezo a sospechar que el que está al otro lado del teléfono no es Otabek, me cuesta imaginarlo tan charlatán.

De todas formas: Yurio, Otabek, si están saliendo quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo pero, señor kazajo, tenga la amabilidad de primero venir a hablar con los padres de ese tigre ruso, es nuestro hijo y merecemos saberlo antes que nadie.

 **Opinión de los campos de concentración de homosexuales en Rusia, es algo mucho más serio la verdad.**

Quise dejar esto para el final, no me esperaba este tipo de preguntas, pero me gusta que hayas mencionado el tema –dejó su celular a un lado y se acomodó en el sofá, poniéndose serio.

A ver… los famosos "campos de concentración" aún son un mito, el gobierno se encarga de tapar todo lo que perjudique la imagen del país. Pero es un mito en el que yo sí creo. Soy una figura pública y no voy a esconder quién soy en realidad. Soy Víctor Nikiforov, 28 años, patinador profesional, gay. Esto último, sobre mi orientación sexual, me ha perjudicado en diferentes cosas a lo largo de mi vida, por eso nunca en una entrevista hablé sobre mis parejas hombres o nunca ningún paparazzi logró atraparme con alguno, siempre fui cuidadoso.

Muchas veces tuve que pedirles a mis colegas mujeres, o a algunas modelos famosas que me ayudaran a tapar mi homosexualidad y que la prensa crea que estaba saliendo con algunas de ella. Todos ganábamos. Ellas ganaban fama por una supuesta relación conmigo y yo lograba seguir manteniendo mi secreto.

No hubo nunca un hombre por el que quiera arriesgarme. Hasta Yuuri. Con él se fueron mis miedos al rechazo de los demás. Yo sé que este país es realmente cerrado con ese tema y no voy a intentar cambiarles la mente a todos. Incluso hay marcas que han dejado de querer trabajar conmigo porque "mi homosexualidad les arruina la imagen". ¿Saben qué? No me importa porque yo tampoco quiero trabajar para esas marcas que menosprecian a una persona solo por sus gustos.

Hay personas que piensan que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad. No. No lo es. Pero vamos a suponer que lo sea: ¿Alguien dejaría de hablarle a una persona por tener cáncer? No, ¿Verdad? Porque uno no elije enfermarse de esto. No es que te despiertas un día y dices "uy, quiero tener cáncer" "uy, quiero ser gay". Eso es algo con lo que nacemos. Uno de los más grandes misterios del ser humano es su incapacidad para elegir lo que nos gusta.

Otro ejemplo: Si a todo el mundo le gusta la pizza, ¿Yo tengo que decir que la pizza me encanta sólo porque a los demás les gusta? No. Si no me gusta, no me gusta. No me gustan las mujeres y por más que me obliguen a acostarme con cientos de ellas, no me van a gustar jamás.

Y no solo en Rusia pasa esto, incluso en países donde el matrimonio gay es legal, sigue habiendo personas cerradas e incompetentes. Por eso digo: yo no quiero cambiar la forma de pensar del mundo, pero si comienzas con las personas a tu alrededor harás un gran cambio. Yo cambié la forma de pensar de mis padres. Ellos eran como todas esas personas: cerradas y homofóbicas. Ellos no pidieron un hijo gay, y yo tampoco pedí serlo.

Pero gracias al cielo me tienen el suficiente amor como para aceptarme como soy. Les costó, sí, y mucho, pero con paciencia lograron adaptarse.

Ustedes me ven con Yuuri en los vídeos siendo bastante meloso pero la realidad es que fuera de estas cuatro paredes, en el mundo exterior, vamos por la calle uno al lado del otro pero manteniendo una distancia, nunca nos tomamos de las manos ni nos besamos ni nada. Con los únicos que podemos ser nosotros mismos es con nuestros amigos. Y me siento agradecido de tener aquí en Rusia un puñadito muy pequeñito de personas que adoran mi relación con Yuuri.

No sé si me estoy desviando mucho del tema, pero lo que yo creo es que las personas con más poder en este país solo intentan desviarnos de los verdaderos problemas. Hay pobreza, hay mucha desigualdad económica, hay problemas con otros países, pero intentan tapar todo eso con otra cosa, intentan que la gente desvíe su atención a los "maricas" para que no se enteren de lo que realmente importa.

Donde supuestamente se encuentran esos campos es en Chechenia, aún siguen negando su existencia pero… yo creo que existen, que están ahí arruinando vidas y familias todo bajo las sombras del gobierno. Hay testimonios de gays y de reporteros, pero muchos de esos tuvieron que abandonar el país por miedo a las amenazas de muerte, incluso la mayoría tiene miedo de mencionar algo sobre esos campos de concentración por las represalias.

¿Saben? De a poquito podemos cambiar el mundo, no es necesario ser gay pero en tu círculo familiar o amistoso puede haber al menos un gay que necesita apoyo.

¿Alguien vio la película "cadena de favores"? El mundo funcionaría mejor así: tú ayudas a una persona y esa persona luego puede ayudar a otra y así hasta formar una cadena y llegar a acabar con la discriminación.

Si nos ponen a todos tras una máquina de rayos x, ¿Qué vemos? Vemos un esqueleto, un esqueleto que es igual al de todos, no se ve el color de piel, de ojos, no se ve el cabello ni el sexo.

Voy a finalizar esta charla, que la verdad podría hacerme un vídeo de una hora hablando del tema, con una recomendación de una película: "Prayers for Bobby". La vi cuando tenía 19 años más o menos e hice que mi madre la viera. No voy a contarles de lo que trata porque quiero que la vean, pero sirvió mucho para que mi madre entendiera que abrir su mente no le iba a hacer daño. Me senté junto a ella, comenzamos a verla, y cuando se fue dando cuenta de qué iba la trama quiso quitarla, pero básicamente le rogué que la viera hasta el final.

Cuando terminó la película ambos lloramos y nos abrazamos, me pidió perdón por si alguna vez me había hecho daño con sus prejuicios y me prometió que haría que mi padre la viera.

Por eso pido que, aunque tú no seas gay o lesbiana, que mires esa película y se la hagas ver a tu familia porque quizás, inconscientemente, ellos le hagan un comentario de burla a un chico por la calle, y lo que para ellos es una broma, quizás para el chico es una puñalada en su alma. Por favor, ayuden a abrir las mentes de todos para que podamos vivir en paz como sociedad.

-.-.-

Víctor: Y bueno, nada más –mira el reloj- ya es bastante tarde y quiero ir a acurrucarme con mi Yuuri. Mil gracias por haber participado en este vídeo, ¡Los amo! –hace un corazón con la mano- y como los amo tanto nos vamos a ir a dormir todos juntos, vengan –agarra la cámara y se dirige hacia su cuarto, solo iluminado con una de las lámparas que estaba sobre la mesita del lado del ruso.

-.-.-

Víctor: Ya me acosté –susurra para no despertar a Yuuri. El ruso solo estaba tapado con las mantas hasta la cintura, mostrando su pecho desnudo- Makkachin está en el sofá que les mencioné antes y ya me está entrando el sueño por verlos a ellos dos tan relajados.

Yuuri: ¿Víctor? –se escucha su voz adormilada, Víctor lo mira con una sonrisa.

Víctor: Aquí estoy.

Yuuri: ¿Dónde estabas? –se acerca sin notar el brazo extendido de su novio al sostener la cámara y se abraza a él, apoyando su cara en su pecho para seguir durmiendo.

Víctor: Estaba grabando –lo rodea con su brazo libre y le da un beso en la frente- vuelve a dormir, mi cerdito.

Yuuri: Mmh….

Víctor: Nos vemos… ¡Ciao, ciao! –susurra lo más bajo que puede pero sin perder la gran sonrisa que ilumina su rostro en ese momento.

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit y Yakov)**

 **¡No se dan una idea de lo que disfruté escribiendo este capítulo! Me toma días escribir estos capítulos de respuestas porque a veces me hacen unas preguntas muy difíciles y me trabo pensando "¿Qué respondería Víctor?" Trato de sacar mi Víctor interior y darles buenas respuestas, sobre todo coherentes.**

 **¡Ya publiqué el primer capítulo en wattpad! Mi usuario es Haneko- y la historia se llama igual que la de acá, pero no tuvo éxito en esa página así que no se si la continúe subiendo en esa plataforma xD la subí hace días y creo que la leyó una sola persona, aparte de que me cuesta entender la página jajajaja.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo comencé, aparecerán varios patinadores pero quiero que sepan que Víctor es un lokillo (solo eso diré xD) Y con respecto a que lean un fic en uno de los vídeos, leí todos los que ustedes me recomendaron y son muy buenos, pero creo que ya me decidí por uno… uno hard jujuju.**

 **En mis notas del capítulo anterior mencioné que había reviews que no me estaban llegando. Hace dos días abrí mi mail y de pronto tenía como 20 mensajes sin leer de Fanfiction, eran sus reviews tanto en esta historia como en otras. Osea, ¿Qué pedo? No entiendo nada xD**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	11. Bromas

**Bromas**

Víctor: ¡Hola linduras! Bienvenidos a todos, soy Víctor Nikiforov a sus servicios –hace una reverencia como un caballero- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaban? Porque yo sí los extrañé, aunque no hay mucho tiempo para extrañarlos porque me la paso leyendo sus lindos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz… aunque haya gente que me quiere robar a mi Yuuri –entrecierra los ojos de manera amenazadora- les puedo entregar en bandeja de plata a Chris, Phichit, Yurio, incluso a Yakov, pero jamás entregaré a Yuuri –saca la lengua-

Hoy traigo un pedido especial de **Haneko-chan** que trata sobre hacerle bromas a la gente, pero como yo no tengo la suficiente maldad para eso le pedí ayuda a la mente maestra de las bromas, a mi lindo hijo, Yurio –sonrisa de corazón- así que les dejaré un compilado de vídeos que estuve grabando durante la semana. Nos vemos al final del vídeo –guiña el ojo-

-.-.-

 _Vestuario de hombres en la sede de patinaje._

Víctor ingresa sin hacer ruido.

Víctor: Tenemos a nuestra primera víctima –susurra para no ser oído- Yurio estará filmando. Aquí tengo una botella de shampoo, en la ducha se encuentra Georgi, vamos a molestarlo un poquito…

En puntas de pie caminan hasta las duchas, se oye al ruso cantar. Víctor abre con mucho cuidado la cortina y se encuentran con la espalda desnuda del hombre que estaba lavándose el cabello. El platinado abre la botella de shampoo y comienza a echarla sobre su cabeza, una gran cantidad, Georgi solo se concentra en su canción y en terminar de lavarse el cabello.

Georgi: ¿Mm? –deja de cantar al notar que llevaba tratando de enjuagar el producto hace como un minuto- pero que buen shampoo… -sin notar que el otro seguía echándole encima comienza a refregar su cabeza con más fuerza- aah, maldición… -toma su propia botella y lee la parte trasera- ¿Cuánto jabón tiene esto? –lo tira al suelo y abre más la canilla para que saliera más agua al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos aún con más fuerza-

La cámara tiembla un poco, signo de que Yurio estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, mientras que Víctor se tapa la boca por estar de la misma manera que el rubio pero sin detener su trabajo. Ver a Georgi desesperado por el eterno shampoo les estaba haciendo doler el cuerpo por las risas contenidas.

Georgi: ¡Waaa! ¿Qué está pasando?

Yurio le pasa otra botella más al peliplata y ahora se lo echa a dos manos haciendo todavía más espuma.

Georgi: ¡Grrhrhhh! ¡Última vez que compro esta marca! –puso las manos sobre la pared y se puso en puntas de pie para tratar de llegar a donde el chorro de agua salía más fuerte- mal… di… to jabón… ya… vete… cumpliré mi sueños… y tú no me detendrás… ¡Te venceré!

Ante esas dramáticas palabras los otros dos rusos ya no pudieron contener la risa, estallando en una fuerte carcajada. Georgi se asustó y volteó de inmediato viéndolos con horror.

Georgi: ¿Qué hacen aquí? –al ver que Yuri tenía una cámara en mano se tapó el pecho con ambas manos como si fuera una mujer- ¿Qué…?

Yuri: ¿Qué fue esa declaración de guerra hacia el shampoo? Jajajajajajajajaja

Víctor: Saluda… jajajajajaja… saluda a la gente… jajajajajajaja –cayó al piso de rodillas y sosteniéndose el estómago.

Georgi: Debería matarlos por no respetar mi privacidad pero… -mira a la cámara y hace una sonrisa coqueta- hola a todas las hermosas mujeres que están detrás de la pantalla, soy Georgi Popovich, 28 años, soltero pero buscando un nuevo amor. Soy muy romántico, me gusta llevarlas al cine, a cenar…

Yuri: Ya, ya, viejo, que esto no es un canal de citas.

-.-.-

 _Habitación de Yuuri y Víctor por la mañana._

El ruso acomoda en su lado de la cama una almohada y sobre ésta pone la máscara de un zombie con la cara desfigurada, cubre todo con las sábanas. Yuuri a su lado dormía dándole la espalda. Se oculta en el suelo, casi debajo del colchón.

Cuando suena la alarma del despertador el japonés la apaga de inmediato, se acomoda boca arriba para desperezarse un poco y luego se gira hacia su "prometido".

Yuuri: Hace frío… -se acerca a él pero al "abrazarlo" por debajo de las sábanas. Nota rápidamente lo mullido que estaba por lo que quita la tela para ver si Víctor estaba ahí, pero al ver la máscara sus ojos se abren como platos- ¡WAAAAAAAH! –se tira hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de cabeza al suelo. Al escuchar el golpe, Víctor sale de su escondite riendo a carcajadas-

Víctor: Jajajajajaja, ¿Estás… bien? Jajajajajajja

Yuuri: ¿Pero qué…? –se sienta en el suelo viendo con desesperación a Víctor y luego a lo que estaba en la cama- ¡Víctor! –se pone de pie de golpe acomodando su pijama- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó en tono chillón, muy molesto.

Víctor: Solo una bromita –se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin poder parar de reír-

Yuuri: ¿Una "bromita"? –lo empujó- ¡Creí que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca!

Víctor: Lo siento, lo siento –su disculpa no parecía muy convincente ya que una mueca en su rostro confirmaba que estaba tratando de dejar de reír sin mucho éxito. Extendió sus brazos para volver a abrazarlo pero el japonés lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Yuuri: Buenos días para ti también –dijo entre dientes y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Víctor: ¿Pero aún me amas? –gritó para que el otro lo oyera.

Yuuri: _¡No!_ –se oyó a lo lejos.

Víctor: ¡Yuuri! –lloriqueó.

-.-.-

 _Vestidor de la sede. Cámara apuntando hacia la parte de los espejos._

Entra Yurio ya vestido, enchufa su secador de pelos que lo había dejado ahí anteriormente, lo apunta hacia él dispuesto a secarse el cabello cuando de pronto un polvo blanco sale del interior del aparato, ensuciándolo.

Yurio: Cof, cof… -apaga el electrodoméstico y se mira al espejo muy enfadado- ¡VÍCTOR! ¡MALDICIÓN, VIEJO DE MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ!

Víctor: Jajajajaja, ¿Si? –aparece en escena.

Yurio: ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Se supone que esta broma íbamos a hacérsela a Mila!

Víctor: Lo sé, pero tú te veías más tentador para caer en ella.

Yurio: Vete despidiendo del poco cabello que aún te queda… -saltó hacia el mayor pero la escena se corta antes del ataque.

-.-.-

 _Cocina del departamento de Víctor y Yuuri. Víctor acomoda en silencio la cámara sobre el refrigerador._

Víctor: Yuuri… ¿Sigues enfadado por la broma de esta mañana?

Yuuri: No… -lo mira de reojo- lamento haber reaccionado así, pero despertar con un susto de muerte no es saludable para nadie.

Víctor: ¿Me perdonas?

Yuuri: Mmmh… sí –se giró hacia él con una sonrisa- ahora que lo pienso sí fue gracioso.

Víctor: ¿Verdad? –le dio un beso en la frente- te traje algo para compensarte –sus manos que estaban detrás de su espalda salieron para mostrar una pequeña cajita- pasé por la cafetería y te traje una rebanada de cheese cake.

Yuuri: Víctor, eres mi entrenador, sabes que no puedo comer eso, tiene muchas calorías.

Víctor: Tu entrenador te da permiso, se siente apenado…

Apoyó la cajita sobre el mesón, en un tarrito pequeño tenía la salsa de frutos rojos para echarle encima, tomó un tenedor y cortó un pedacito y luego se lo extendió para que el otro comiera.

Víctor: Di "aaah".

Yuuri: Aaaah… -al momento de sentir la suave textura de la tarta sonrió, pero a los segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a ponerse rojo. Escupió lo que tenía en la boca dentro del fregadero- ¡Aaag! ¿Qué es esto?

Víctor: Jajajajaja, ups, creo que me confundí y le eché un poco de salsa ultra picante…

Yuuri: ¿En serio? –lo miró enfadado- ¿"Te confundiste"? –sacó su lengua sintiendo como le picaba de manera horrible. Abrió la canilla y metió la boca ahí tratando de que se le pasara con toda el agua, sin éxito-

Víctor: Jajajajajaja –miró a la cámara y guiñó un ojo- otra broma exitosa.

Yuuri: ¿Acaso tienes 10 años? –tapó su boca con la mano sintiendo sus labios hinchados- no deja de picarme –hunde de nuevo su cara bajo el agua.

Víctor: ¿Quieres que te haga un té? –se acercó y le dio un beso en la espalda.

Yuuri: No, quiero mudarme –lo empuja y se va de la cocina a los gritos- ¡No volveré a comer ni beber nada que venga de tu parte!

Víctor: Prometo no hacerte más bromas –dijo en tono divertido-

Yuuri: Y por cierto –regresó a la cocina aún tapando su boca con la mano- no volveré a dormir en la misma cama contigo –salió de ahí.

Víctor: ¿Ah? –su rostro por fin cambió a uno de preocupación- Yuuri, no digas eso… ¡Yuuri! –salió corriendo tras él.

-.-.-

 _Sala de estar de Víctor. Él sentado en el sofá._

Víctor: Voy a hacerle una bromita a Chris. Como está en Suiza no me queda de otra que llamarlo y gastarle una broma por teléfono. Le voy a decir que embaracé a una chica, jajaja –oprime el botón de "llamar" y pone el altavoz. Se oyen unos tonos hasta que el suizo por fin responde.

Chris: _¡Hi, hi Vitya!_

Víctor: Ho-hola… Chris… -trató de sonar lo más desanimado posible- ¿Estás ocupado?

Chris: _Caramba, si me lo dices con ese tono mando todo a la mierda para atenderte. ¿Qué sucede?_

Víctor: Chris… yo… me mandé una cagada…

Chris: _¿Qué hiciste? ¿A quién mataste?_

Víctor: A nadie… hice algo mucho peor que eso…

Chris: _Vamos, amigo, habla. Me estoy desesperando._

Víctor: Yo… engañé a Yuuri…

Chris: _Oh… Y Yuuri te descubrió…_

Víctor: No, él no lo sabe… pero lo sabrá pronto.

Chris: _Me parece una buena decisión que se lo cuentes, no merece vivir engañado…_

Víctor: No, no. Si fuera por mí no se lo diría porque fue un error, estaba ebrio. Pero no todo termina ahí… la chica me contactó y… me dijo que está embarazada.

Chris: _¿¡Qué!?_ –su voz salió como un chillido tan afeminado que Víctor tuvo que tapar su rostro con una almohada para no soltar la carcajada- _¡Víctor! Aish… -_ hubo un momento de silencio que intrigó a Víctor.

Víctor: Por favor… di algo…

Chris: _Yo… no sé que decir… no se si felicitarte o ir hasta Rusia para matarte._

Víctor: Creo que prefiero que vengas a matarme. No sé que hacer…

Chris: _¿Pero estás seguro que es tuyo? Quizás la chica te está queriendo enganchar porque tienes fama y dinero…_

Víctor: No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no usé condón. Y no puedo esperar… 7 u 8 meses para poder hacer un análisis. Tengo que encontrar una solución ya…

Chris: _Lo único que te puedo decir es que yo estaré contigo en todo. No voy a aconsejarte que le des la espalda a la chica o que le pidas que aborte porque estoy en completo desacuerdo con eso_ –el rostro de Víctor se enterneció al escucharlo y agregó un corazón en la edición del vídeo con el nombre "Chris" dentro.

Víctor: Yuuri va a dejarme…

Chris: _Sería lo más lógico, pero a la vez se puede pensar que te podría perdonar, ya sabes, lo tienes totalmente enamorado, quizás hasta acepte entrar en esa familia. Una mamá y dos papás…_

Víctor: ¿Crees que me siga amando después de esto?

Chris: _Lo destruirás por dentro, eso es seguro, pero no te va a dejar de amar…_

Víctor: Gracias… Chris… por cierto… hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

Chris: _¿No embarazaste a una sino a dos?_

Víctor: No. Te quiero decir que… ¡Caíste en mi broma!

Chris: _¿Qué?_

Víctor: Que todo es mentira, era solo una broma para mi vídeo –ríe-

Chris: _Espera… entonces… ¿No engañaste a Yuuri y no serás padre?_

Víctor: ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás engañaría a mi Yuuri!

Chris: _Diablos…_ -suelta un bufido pero luego se oye una pequeña risa- _en verdad me asustaste, ya estaba armando mi maleta con muchos chocolates y revistas de Cosmopolitan para ir a consolarte._

Víctor: Uy, eso lo puedes hacer igual.

Chris: _Víctor. Eres un idiota, pero es un alivio saber que todo está bien. Dale a Yuuri mi más sentido pésame._

Víctor: ¿Eh?

Chris: _Por tener que casarse con el rey de los idiotas_ –vuelve a reír-

Víctor: No seas así –ríe también- pero no puedo creer que creas que engañé a Yuuri.

Chris: _Vitya, Vitya. Tienes un pasado que muy pocas personas conocen, sé de lo que eres capaz con alcohol en la sangre._

Víctor: Eeeeh, no entres en detalles que sigo grabando…

Chris: _Pues te jodes, tú comenzaste. Ah y también dile a Yuuri que si un día se cansa de tus bobadas, que yo estaré ahí para consolarlo, mimarlo… y más…_

Víctor: ¡No serías capaz!

Chris: _No me provoques, rusito._

Víctor: Ya. De todas formas gracias por ser un gran amigo y querer ayudarme con el falso embarazo.

Chris: _Aunque seas el rey de los idiotas, eres mi amigo y sabes que siempre estaré para lo que sea. Si un día me llamas para decirme que mataste a alguien, antes de sospechar que es una broma, te preguntaré "qué tan profundo debo cavar el pozo para enterrarlo"_

Víctor: Lo tendré en cuenta –ríe- gracias, Chris.

Chris: _No hay de qué. Déjame enviarle un saludito a todos tus seguidores que me aman más a mí que a ti. Los quiero, bellezas. Visítenme en mi página porno que es_ _triple w punto_ _gaypo-_

Víctor cortó la llamada antes de dejarlo continuar.

-.-.-

 _Pista de patinaje. Cámara puesta en una de las bancas cerca de donde estaban Víctor y Yuri._

Mila entra ya vestida con ropa de entrenamiento y con sus patines en la mano, al ver a Yuri se le acerca como siempre y lo saluda muy alegre a él y a Víctor.

Mila: ¿Listos para entrenar? –se sienta en la banca para comenzar a ponerse los patines, pero nota algo a su lado, una jaula- ¿Qué es esto?

Yuri: Ah, es mío. Víctor me compró una nueva mascota por mi cumpleaños.

Mila: Pero está vacía –se acercó para observar mejor- ¿Un hámster?

Víctor: No, no es un hámster… -suspiró frustrado- Yurio, te dije que procuraras mantener la puertita cerrada.

Yurio: Fuiste tú el que la dejó abierta mientras te pedí que la cuidaras mientras iba a buscar algún insecto para alimentarla. Anciano senil –se agachó para buscar debajo de la banca.

Víctor: ¡Pero es demasiado rápida! Te juro que solo me voltee un segundo.

Mila: Chicos… ¿Qué se les escapó exactamente? –dijo en tono nervioso.

Víctor: ¡ _Merlina!_

Yurio: Merlina, mi tarántula.

Mila: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Trajiste una tarántula aquí!? –subió sus pies de inmediato sobre la banca y luego se puso de pie para alejarse lo más que pudiera del suelo.

Yakov: ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Vayan a entrar en calor de una vez!

Mila: ¡Entrenadooooooor! –lloriqueó.

Yurio: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! –se apresuró a decir antes de que la pelirroja los acusara- no te muevas, Mila, está junto a tus pies… -hizo un además de acercarse.

Mila: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! –saltó sobre Víctor, quien al no esperar esa reacción cayó al suelo con ella encima, la chica comenzó a patalear por levantarse y huir de ahí, pero el ruso mayor se lo impidió.

Víctor: Tranquila, es inofensiva. ¿La tienes, Yurio?

Yurio: Sí –de su bolsillo sacó una tarántula de goma y se agachó junto a ellos, abriendo sus manos y descubriendo a Merlina- Mira, ¿No es linda?

Mila: ¡NO, NO, NO, QUE ASCO, QUÍTALA!

Yakov: ¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes tres? ¡Háganme el favor de ponerse a entrenar!

Mila: ¡Yuri tiene una araña! –lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-

Yuri: No seas llorona, no te hará daño.

Yakov: ¡Suelta eso! –el viejo ya se estaba quitando un zapato para aplastar al insecto-

Yuri: ¡No! –la esconde con ambas manos- es mía. –se pone de pie, le dedica una mirada cómplice a Víctor y ambos se sonríen. Luego Yurio frunce su rostro- ah… ah… ¡Achuuu! –junto a ese estornudo falso soltó la araña sobre la chica-

Mila: ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA! –gritaba desesperada mientras sacudía su ropa y cabello, revolviéndose tanto en los brazos de Víctor que éste tuvo que soltarla tras recibir un codazo en el abdomen. Segundos después se puede ver a la chica huyendo desesperada del lugar.

-.-.-

Minutos después, Yurio iba con la cámara filmando mientras que él y Víctor buscaban a la peliroja, quien se había ido hasta el exterior del edificio y aún corría en círculos. Ambos rieron.

Yurio: ¿Sabes que no tienes nada? La tengo yo aquí –en la imagen sale su mano extendida sosteniendo la araña de una de las patas y comenzó a sacudirla para que se diera cuenta que era falsa.

Mila: ¡Alejen eso!

Víctor: Tranquila, Mila –le quitó la tarántula de la mano al rubio- es de goma, mira –la tiró cerca de los pies de la chica, el contraste de su color con la blanca nieve permitió a la rusa ver esa asquerosa mutación del demonio.

Mila: ¿Qué?

\- ¡Caíste! –gritaron ambos rusos al mismo tiempo.

Mila: ¡Casi se me paraliza el corazón! ¡AIIISH! –comenzó a patalear en el lugar sacudiendo sus brazos, DEMASIADO enfadada.

Víctor: ¿Un saludito para mis seguidores?

Mila: ¡No! –con los puños cerrados comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y al pasar por el medio de ambos los empujó y siguió de largo, la cámara la siguió hasta que se perdió en el edificio, pero justo salió Yakov.

Yakov: Ustedes dos. Castigados. Tienen prohibido usar la pista hoy.

Víctor: ¿Eh? ¡Pero debo entrenar! ¡Y debo entrenar a Yuuri!

Yakov: Me da igual. Se quedarán en las gradas hasta finalizar los entrenamientos para que reflexionen su conducta –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Víctor: Bueno… ¿Broma lograda a medias? Salimos perdiendo en algo…

Yurio: Bah, valió la pena. Se la debía a Mila.

-.-.-

 _Habitación de Víctor, el ruso sentado en la cama con la espalda sobre el respaldo._

Víctor: Vamos con otra broma telefónica. Llamaré a Micky, ¿Lo conocen? Michele Crispino. Y vamos a darle en su parte más sensible: su hermana –llama, pone el altavoz y aguarda durante unos tonos hasta que responden del otro lado.

Micky: _¿Diga?_

Víctor: ¡Hola, Michele! ¡Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos!

Micky: _¿Quién habla?_

Víctor: Soy yo, Víctor.

Micky: _¿Cuál Víctor?_ -el ruso rueda los ojos ante la pregunta.

Víctor: ¡Nikiforov!

Micky: _¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono, no te tenía registrado, tampoco sabía que tenías mi número._

Víctor: Se lo pedí a Chris, pero él solo tenía el de Emil. Emil me pasó tu número y yo te llamaba para que me pasaras otro número.

Micky: _¿El de quién?_

Víctor: El de Sala.

Micky: _¿Ah? ¿Para qué quieres el número de Sala?_ –su tono demostraba molestia.

Víctor: Es que estoy en Italia, vine por un trabajo pero como ya lo terminé quería tener una cita con ella.

Micky: _¿Estás de broma? ¡Ni en mil años te pasaré su número!_

Víctor: Micky, no seas así –trató de que su tono sea de tristeza.

Micky: _¡Que no! Además, ¿Tú no estás saliendo con Katsuki?_

Víctor: No… bueno, sí, pero tenemos una relación abierta. Ya sabes, esas relaciones donde ambos podemos salir con otras personas.

Micky: _De ti no me extrañaría pero, ¿Katsuki? ¿En serio aceptó eso?_

Víctor: Sí –se mordió el labio para no reír- el caso es que tu hermana llamó mucho mi atención pero no tuve tiempo de pedirle su número…

Micky: _Ya te lo dije, Nikiforov, no te lo voy a dar. No estás a su altura._

Víctor: ¿Y qué hay que hacer para estar a su altura? ¡Soy pentacampeón mundial!

Micky: _Necesitas ser mejor que eso._

Víctor: Mmmh… oh, es verdad, seguro que Mila tiene su número. Voy a llamarla.

Micky: _¡Te dije que te alejaras de Sala! ¡Ella es demasiado pura para alguien tan depravado como tú!_

Víctor: ¿Depravado yo? Pero si soy un terrón de azúcar.

Micky: _No voy a confiar en alguien que me acaba de confesar que tiene una relación libre y se acuesta con cualquiera. No._

Víctor: Bien, bien, hagamos esto –rió- ten una cita tú conmigo, verás que soy todo un caballero.

Micky: _¿Disculpa?_

Víctor: Que tengas una cita conmigo. Vamos al cine, luego te llevo a cenar, incluso hasta te regalaré un ramo de flores –se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, pero del otro lado de la línea no se oía nada. Miró la pantalla para ver si la llamada se había cortado pero no, aún seguía ahí- ¿Micky?

Micky: _Por el amor de Dios, no me llames "Micky", solo Sala puede decirme así._

Víctor: Y Emil.

Micky: _Sí… ¡Digo, no! ¡Nadie más!_

Víctor: Está bien, _Michele_ –susurró su nombre con su más encantador y coqueto tono ruso- ¿Aceptas? La verdad es que tú también eres encantador y extremadamente guapo… tus ojos… podría verlos todo el día.

Micky: _Escucha, Nikiforov… me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida pero a mí no me va ese rollo._

Víctor: Prometo tratarte bien y contener mi lado salvaje que quiere lanzarse sobre ti y hacerte el amor hasta que grites mi nombre… -se oye como la llamada se corta- ¿Hola? ¿Michele? –mira la pantalla- ¡Me colgó! –suelta la carcajada-

-.-.-

Víctor: Esas bromas fueron las que salieron bien, hice algunas más como a Yakov, pero amenazó con demandarme si lo publicaba –ríe- no creo que lo haga, pero por las dudas no me arriesgo. También quise hacerle una broma a Otabek pero en cuanto vi a Yurio agarrar un par de tijeras temí por mi vida así que decidí no llevarla a cabo –sonrisa nerviosa- es bueno aclarar que nadie salió herido durante las grabaciones, solo yo que me llevé algunos golpes y mordidas. Los gatos rusos con forma humana son los más peligrosos, tengan cuidado.

Llevo cuatro días durmiendo en el sofá así que intentaré hacer las paces con Yuuri, en verdad lo extraño mucho –pucherito-

-.-.-

Yuuri estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá y se ve a Víctor, luego de acomodar la cámara sobre la mesita, correr hacia él y acostarse encima con su rostro en el pecho del japonés y acomodado entre sus piernas.

Víctor: ¡Yuuri me perdonó! –la sonrisa más brillante del planeta- ¿Ya puedo volver a la cama contigo?

Yuuri: Claro que sí –acaricia con mucho amor el cabello de su prometido, moviendo los mechones hacia atrás para dejar su rostro visible- pero una broma pesada más y me busco mi propio departamento.

Víctor: Nuuu –se aferra a él con fuerza- te lo prometo.

Yuuri: Eso espero, hasta la broma de la cabeza en la cama me río, ya luego con lo del picante te pasaste. ¡No se debe jugar con la comida!

Víctor: Lo siento –levanta su cabeza para verlo a los ojos- ya te prometí que lavaría los platos por unos cuantos días.

Yuuri: ¿Unos cuantos días? Quedamos en que lo harías durante tres meses, TODOS los días.

Víctor: ¡Pero tres meses es mucho! ¡Se me arruinará la manicura!

Yuuri: Sé un buen niño y cumple tu castigo.

Víctor: Umh… -carita de niño regañado- ¿Me das un beso?

Yuuri: No, está la cámara encendida.

Víctor: Uno chiquito, la gente lo pide en los comentarios… además de que debo dejar en claro que eres mío, hay personas que quieren robarte –entrecierra los ojos un poco enojado.

Yuuri: Bien, uno pequeñito.

Víctor: ¡Yaaay! –se acerca viéndolo a los ojos y le da un pequeñito pero exageradamente sonoro beso para que todos escuchen- extrañé estar así contigo.

Yuuri: Igual yo. Hasta me daba pena que durmieras aquí. Me levanté varias veces en la madrugada para asegurarme que estuvieras bien tapado y no pasaras frío.

Víctor: Oooow –subió una mano y le quitó los lentes para luego plantarle otro beso un poco más largo y muy tierno, gesto que Yuuri correspondió con la misma ternura, aparentemente olvidando por un momento la cámara ya que incluso estaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Luego de unos segundos fue el ruso quien cortó el beso- no sigamos porque sino voy a tener que subir el vídeo a la página porno de Chris.

Yuuri: ¿Qué? –giró su rostro para ver el aparato con la luz aún encendida, indicio de que seguía grabando. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate y se la tapó con ambas manos- olvidé que estaba la cámara.

Víctor: Ya lo noté –ríe y mira hacia el frente recostando su mejilla sobre el pecho del japonés- ¿Les gustó el vídeo? Yo me divertí muchísimo. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o dejarme una sugerencia, ¡Háganlo! Soy feliz de cumplir sus pedidos, siempre y cuando esté dentro de los límites permitidos por Youtube. ¡Los quiero!

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Como ya dijo Víctor, Gracias a Haneko-chan por las sugerencias (se llama como yo pero no soy yo, es otra persona xD)**

 **Soy muy mala con las bromas, estuve viendo algunos vídeos pero no me convencían.**

 **Les acabo de inventar un nuevo shipp, VictorxMichele… ¿Quién lo diría? Jajajaja. No quise agregar a JJ porque me cae mal (Perdón si hay alguna fanática por acá, pero es que me parece sumamente pesado) Y por lo que se vio en la serie, la única vez que JJ le habló a Víctor, éste pareció bastante desinteresado en responderle así que supongo que tampoco le cae bien.**

 **CON RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. Muchas me hicieron comentarios positivos sobre la última pregunta que respondió Víctor, al parecer se quedaron conformes y estoy feliz por eso, porque todo lo que él dijo es lo que yo pienso en realidad (obviamente, sino no estaría acá en fanfiction leyendo y escribiendo yaoi las 24 hs del día xD)**

 **Y una cosa que me dijo Anna, y que va para todos en realidad, es que no me molesta que hagan preguntas de esa índole, no me molesta investigar, leer artículos y esas cosas. Hagan todas las preguntas serias que quieran. De lo único que me niego a hablar es de política y de religión (son dos temas con DEMASIADAS opiniones diferentes y no quiero crear un problema o que alguien se ofenda)**

 **Siguiente capítulo: lo que todos estaban esperando, LEYENDO UN FANFIC, yaaaaay. Normalmente subo sábados a la noche o domingo, así que en una semanita lo tienen (Ya lo tengo casi terminado)**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	12. Leyendo un Fanfic

**FANFIC**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** **Antes de leer este fic les recomiendo que primero lean el original. "Latte" escrito por Curlies. Si deciden leerlo después, les informo que habrá spoilers (?)**

Víctor: ¡Buen día, buenas tardes y buenas noches a las personas más lindas del mundo, mis seguidoras! –sonido de aplausos- de nuevo yo, Víctor Nikiforov, vengo a cumplir sus deseos. En el último Preguntas y Respuestas me preguntaron si sabía lo que era un fanfic, hasta ese momento no, no tenía mucha idea, pero luego leí que muchas, muchísimas personas, me pidieron que leyera algún "Victuuri". Estuve buscando y encontré una que les quiero compartir.

Para el que no lo sabe: Victuuri es el nombre que se le da a mi pareja con Yuuri, ya saben, una combinación de nuestros nombres y… -suspira- no sé para que explico esto si seguro ya todos lo sabían excepto nosotros, los implicados en ese nombre –ríe- ¿Pero qué sería de un Victuuri sin la presencia del japonés más bello que pueda existir? –extiende sus brazos hacia un costado como si fuera la asistente de un mago- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Yuuuuri Katsukiiiiii! –Yuuri entra con calma y se sienta junto a su prometido, ambos en la cama sentados con las piernas cruzadas.

Yuuri: ¡Hola! –saluda sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa. Víctor agrega aplausos de fondo. Por algún motivo, Makkachin salta a la cama también y se acomoda en medio de los dos para dormir.

Víctor: Ey, tú no, deberías estar tras la cámara dirigiendo –le acaricia la cabeza a su perro- bueno, el director no quiere trabajar hoy, voy a tener que contratar a la famosa gata rusa.

Yuuri: O a Phichit, él sería feliz de trabajar con una cámara.

Víctor: Oye, ¿Has visto las tomas que logra Makkachin? ¡Salgo divino! Nadie podrá superarlo –ambos sueltan una carcajada.

-.-.-

Víctor: Bien, le expliqué previamente a Yuuri lo que era un fanfic.

Yuuri: Sí, me genera mucha intriga por leer algo. ¿Qué clases de cosas escribirán de nosotros? Si hay alguna en la que le gano el oro a Víctor por favor me avisan.

Víctor: Ey…

Yuuri: ¿Qué? Soñar no cuesta nada.

Víctor: Si sigues con el ritmo que llevas, me ganarás pronto.

Yuuri: Me esforzaré más.

Víctor: ¡Esa es la actitud! –saca de debajo de la almohada una tablet bastante grande- vamos a lo que vinimos… ¿Tiene sentido lo que acabo de decir?

Yuuri: ¿"Vamos a lo que vinimos"? –se rasca la cabeza, confundido- "vamos a lo que vinimos" –repite- no sé…

Víctor: Bueno, eso. Estuve viendo que hay miles, en serio, miles de historias sobre nosotros, incluso en idiomas que no sabía ni que existían. La que elegí ahora no la leí, solo leí el resumen y apenas un poquito del principio, así que no sé con qué nos vamos a encontrar. Se llama " **Latte"** , y el nombre de su autora es **"Curlies"**. Veamos como nos retrata ella. Yo leeré la redacción y mi personaje, y Yuuri se leerá a sí mismo, ¿Está bien?

Yuuri: Me parece perfecto.

Víctor: Oh, aparece Phichit en la historia… lástima que no está aquí… así que yo haré de él. Comencemos.

-.-.-

 _[Yuuri no es gay. Phichit insiste, pero no, Yuuri nunca ha sentido nada por otro hombre. Aunque tampoco por una mujer. Es por eso que Phichit insiste._

 **Yuuri:** __ _Phichit, NO SOY GAY –_ Víctor y Yuuri se ríen por el chillido que le salió al japonés al leer eso-

 **Víctor (Phichit):** -imitando un mal acento tailandés- _Bueno, tampoco eres hetero. No vayas a salirme con que eres asexual. Eso es raro._

 **Yuuri:** _No soy asexual, Phichit, simplemente no ha llegado la mujer correcta._

 **Víctor (Phichit):** _U hombre._

 **Yuuri:** _¡Phichit!_

 **Víctor (Phichit):** _Ok, pero si llegara un hombre que es agradable, atractivo, MUY atractivo y que quiere algo contigo, ¿Aceptarías?_

 **Yuuri:** _El amor no depende del físico._

 **Víctor (Phichit):** _Pero es un buen comienzo, ¿No crees? Digo, has tenido sexo, ¿Verdad? No eres virgen, ¿Cierto?_

 **Yuuri:** _Sí, Phichit, he tenido sexo con mujeres]_

-.-.-

 _[Unos meses más tarde, Phichit llega al dormitorio que comparten, mientras Yuuri está haciendo tarea y le dice de una chica de Leyes que quiere salir con él. Yuuri empieza negándolo de inmediato, pero Phichit insiste, diciéndole que es linda, que es inteligente y que realmente le gusta Yuuri. Y que Yuuri debería salir más seguido, dejar los estudios por al menos un día._

 _Después de dos días de insistencia, Yuuri acepta y Phichit le da un punto de reunión, un restaurante a quince minutos del campus, le dice que vista de azul, y que su cita va a vestir de negro. Phichit insiste que eso es suficiente para que la identifique, y no da más detalles de su apariencia._

 **Yuuri:** _Negro es un color que todo el mundo usa para salir a cenar._

 **Víctor (Phichit):** _Zapatos café –responde entonces su amigo, agitando su celular, dándole a entender que en esos momentos estaba chateando con ella- dice que va a llevar zapatos café.]_

-.-.-

Víctor: Entonces… ¿Phichit te arregló una cita con una chica? ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo vengo yo?

Yuuri: No sé, tú elegiste esta historia… quizás te inventaron una hermana y te conozco cuando me presenta a su familia…

Víctor: ¿Robarle el novio a mi hermana ficticia? ¡Que cruel que soy! Pero por Yuuri lo haría –mira la cámara- lo siento, hermana ficticia, no quise lastimarte.

-.-.-

Víctor: Oh, oh, aquí vengo yo –sonríe al haberse adelantado en la lectura-

[ **Víctor:** _¿Yuuri Katsuki? –una voz lo llama y Yuuri levanta la mirada, confundido por la voz. ¿Había sido su imaginación? No. Era un hombre. Él sonríe al ver que sí, efectivamente era Yuuri- Soy Víctor Nikiforov. Me dijeron que ibas a usar azul, pero no especificaron el tono –toma asiento frente a él y Yuuri tiene que asomarse debajo del mantel de la mesa para corroborar algo. Sí. Zapatos café._

 _Oh, Phichit estaba tan muerto.]_

Yuuri: Me gusta esta historia, Phichit sí que sabe elegirme bien las citas a ciegas.

Víctor: Soy tu mejor opción aquí y en cualquier universo paralelo –sonrisa coqueta.

 _[_ **Yuuri:** _Hola.]_

Víctor: No, así no, Yuuri. Aquí claramente se ve que tartamudeas porque repite la "H".

 _[_ **Yuuri:** _H-hola –saluda reincorporándose en su silla, intentando no pensar en lo extraño que se vio que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer._

 _El chico sonríe y recarga su rostro en la palma de su mano, codo sobre la mesa. Y Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no es adorable. Y que Víctor no era atractivo. Quizás muy atractivo.]_

Víctor: Oh, gracias, gracias.

 _[Yuuri baja la mirada a su celular._

 **Yuuri:** _"Voy a matarte, Phichit" –escribe._

 **Víctor (Phichit): "** _Su nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, es un sexo servidor, nada serio" –recibe de respuesta. Y Yuuri tiene que volver a leer el texto cuatro veces para entender que su amigo acababa de hacerle una cita con una persona que se dedicaba a acostarse con hombres- "No te preocupes, ya está pagado"]_

Víctor: Sexo servidor, ¿Eh? –mira a la cámara- ¿Por qué soy un prostituto?

Yuuri: Quizás porque siempre aparentaste ser un playboy.

Víctor: Vaya imagen que tienen todos de mí…

 _[_ **Víctor:** _¿Has venido aquí antes? Los paninis son deliciosos._

 **Yuuri:** _Lo siento, ya cené._

 _Víctor baja la carta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

 **Víctor:** _Podemos pedir un café, entonces –Yuuri intenta negarse e inventar alguna excusa para irse o simplemente decir la verdad, pero Víctor llama al mesero y pide un latte de vainilla para él, con dos cucharaditas de canela. El mesero le pregunta su orden a Yuuri y el chico suelta un suspiro resignado. Pide un espresso._

 _Víctor se pone de pie, excusándose para ir al baño mientras llega su orden y Yuuri lo sigue con la mirada._

 _Yuuri nota los pantalones de vestir ajustados. Bastante ajustados. Y se sorprende admirando el trasero de Víctor. Entonces Víctor, antes de ingresar por la puerta, se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que Yuuri lo observa, y le sonríe. Yuuri se sonroja hasta las orejas, desviando la mirada rápidamente. Vuelve a pensar en lo atractivo que es Víctor. Muy, muy atractivo._

 _Mira su celular, hay un nuevo mensaje de Phichit._

 **Víctor (Phichit):** _Sólo diviértete, ¿Ok? –Ok. Tal vez Yuuri sí podía divertirse con alguien como Víctor.]_

Víctor: ¡Me miraste el trasero!

Yuuri: No es mi culpa, ni la culpa del Yuuri de la historia. Estás usando un pantalón muy ajustado.

Víctor: Desde que Yuuri confesó en uno de mis vídeos que lo que más le gusta de mí es mi trasero, suelo comprarme pantalones más específicos para que me aprieten en esa parte. Lo vuelven loco.

Yuuri: ¿Sabes que al hacer eso, no solo yo puedo apreciar tu trasero, sino que todo San Petersburgo lo ve?

Víctor: Me dan igual los demás, yo solo quiero que tú lo veas y lo toquetees a tu gusto –su sonrisa fue cubierta por un almohadonazo en el rostro.

-.-.-

 _[En algún momento comenzaron a reír, Yuuri no recuerda porqué, realmente, pero caen en un silencio, como al inicio, pero éste no hace que la atmósfera se sienta pesada. Les da tiempo de mirarse el uno al otro._

 _Entonces Yuuri siente como el pie de Víctor acaricia su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Y Yuuri agradece que haya un mantel tan largo porque quizás nadie voltearía a ver, pero seguiría siendo vergonzoso._

 _Víctor le sonríe y después relame sus labios. Es la quinta vez esa noche que lo hace, así que Yuuri ahora no puede dejar de verlos. Son rosados y perfectos, y siente de repente la necesidad de besarlos. De saber que más puede hacer con ellos._

 **Víctor:** _¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?_

 **Yuuri:** _Hay un hotel al final de la calle.]_

Víctor: ¡Yuuri, que atrevido! ¿A cuántas personas has llevado a ese hotel que tenías total conocimiento de su existencia?

Yuuri: Víctor, ni siquiera sé en qué país estamos en esta historia, no sé si es Japón, Rusia o Estados Unidos, así que mucho menos sé a qué hotel se refiere y… ¡Nunca llevé a nadie a un hotel! –se sonroja-

Víctor: ¡Cierto! Jajaja.

-.-.-

 _[Yuuri lo toma de la cintura y lo besa. Notando como el otro es ligeramente más alto que él y sus labios tienen un dulce sabor a latte de vainilla y canela. Jamás había tenido una pareja más alta que él, pero supone que no es ningún problema. El problema es Víctor. Que es un hombre. El problema es lo que Yuuri no puede dejar de pensar en lo que quiere hacerle a Víctor._

 _Comienzan a caminar torpemente hasta la cama y Yuuri lo deposita en ella, quedando él arriba. Víctor dobla la pierna y su rodilla roza intencionalmente la entrepierna de Yuuri. Comienza a jugar con él, moviéndola y Yuuri mueve sus caderas para intensificar el roce.]_

Yuuri: Espera, espera, espera, ¡Espera! –sonrojado agita sus manos para todos lados- ¿Va a describir lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

Víctor: ¡Por todos los santos, espero que sí!

Yuuri: ¡No quiero leer eso, no quiero que la gente lo lea!

Víctor: Desde mi primera aparición me presentan como un sexo servidor, ¿Creías que la historia terminaría en que nos fuimos a tomar un helado y vivimos felices para siempre?

Yuuri: Bueno… no, pero no creí que fueran a describir… eso…

Víctor: Anda, leamos un poquito más, al menos hasta descubrir quién cree la gente que es el activo y quién el pasivo. Yo tengo curiosidad por ver como la gente nos ve. ¿Tú no?

Yuuri: Mmm… -flexiona sus rodillas, apoya sus brazos sobre éstas y esconde su rostro ahí- bien, sigue…

Víctor: ¡Perfecto!

-.-.-

 _[Yuuri piensa en que tiene que permanecer con los ojos cerrados para poder imaginarse al hombre debajo de él con el cabello largo, pechos y nada entre sus piernas. Algo difícil, pues no puede dejar de sentir algo duro y abultado contra su vientre. Decide abrir los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro completamente sonrojado de Víctor, el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, jadeando._

 **Víctor:** _Yuuri.]_

Yuuri: No digas mi nombre así –dice aún oculto en su pequeño escondite que eran sus brazos.

Víctor: Pero aquí dice que estoy jadeando por la excitación.

Yuuri: No lo hagas tan… "real".

Víctor: Ah no, Víctor Nikiforov no hace nada a medias. Si aquí dice que estoy jadeando, voy a jadear.

 _[No es necesario cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra persona. Porque Víctor era simplemente hermoso debajo de él._

 _La mano de Víctor está contra su pecho y lo empuja para cambiar de posición, Yuuri termina sobre su espalda y Víctor está arriba de él. Se relame los labios y Yuuri ya no recuerda cuántas veces van que lo hace esa noche. Comienza a besarlo desenfrenadamente mientras desabotona su camisa azul, y al verse su pecho descubierto, sus labios son abandonados y suplantados con un pezón._

 _Yuuri suspira, sintiendo los dientes de Víctor rozar contra su piel con delicadeza, mientras sus manos le desabotonan el pantalón y baja el cierre.]_

Yuuri: Tú sigue –levanta su rostro- voy por un vaso de agua.

Víctor: Te espero.

Yuuri: No, no, sigue leyendo –se pone de pie- no sé si quiero escuchar lo que sigue.

Víctor: Bien, no te voy a torturar –le sonríe- ¿Me traes un vaso a mí? Porque esto se está poniendo muy _hot…_

Yuuri: Sí… -sale de ahí bajo la atenta mirada del ruso.

Víctor: Voy a continuar porque esto se está poniendo muy bueno. Makkachin, tú no escuches, esto es contenido adulto –le acaricia la cabeza al caniche, él lo mira un momento y luego sigue durmiendo.

-.-.-

 _[Los labios de Víctor abandonan su pecho y comienza a bajar por su torso, deposita un beso en el hueso de su cadera y sus pantalones desaparecen junto con la ropa interior. Yuuri siente su miembro liberarse y erguirse en el aire de inmediato. Víctor se detiene frente a él._

 _Se relame los labios y después éstos están depositando un suave beso en la punta de su hombría. Yuuri suelta un gemido al sentir como Víctor comenzaba a tomarlo todo en la boca, al sentir la humedad de su cavidad y la lengua jugando con toda su extensión._

 _Yuuri comenzó a gemir y llevó una mano al cabello de Víctor, acelerando el ritmo. Se preguntó si debería venirse adentro o sacarla y hacerlo sobre el rostro del ruso. Se incorporó ligeramente para ver y se encontró con los ojos azules de Víctor, cristalinos. La imagen fue suficiente para hacer que Yuuri se viniera. Lo hizo dentro de su boca.]_

Víctor: Uf, esto está intenso –dijo mientras se abanicaba el rostro ya sonrojado con una mano- creo que… necesito un momento, denme unos minutos –se va de la cama casi corriendo, Makkachin levanta su cabeza para ver qué le sucedía a su amo.

-.-.-

De nuevo en la cama estaban los dos, pero esta vez estaban acostados a lo largo boca abajo, uno al lado del otro mientras Víctor sostenía la tablet en medio de ambos cuerpos.

Víctor: Nos tomamos un recreo bastante largo, la verdad. Pero esta historia está para chuparse los dedos.

Yuuri: Leamos otra, no puedo seguir con esta…

Víctor: Quedamos en que la leeríamos hasta saber quién cumple cada rol en la cama.

Yuuri: Bien, pero solo hasta ahí.

Víctor: Lo prometo –le sonríe y con un solo brazo rodea la cintura de su pareja para acercarse más a él y continúa leyendo.

 _[_ **Víctor:** _Yuuri, ¿Me deseas? ¿Quieres cogerme? –preguntó Víctor con voz seductora. Yuuri quiso responder, pero las palabras no salieron por su garganta- puedes tocar, si quieres –propuso, pero Yuuri estaba tan excitado por la perfección de la imagen que no podía ni siquiera moverse- dime, Yuuri, ¿Qué deseas?_

 **Yuuri:** _Quiero que te toques…_

 _Víctor se sentó sobre la cama, recargado contra la cabecera._

 **Víctor:** _¿Quieres prepararme, o prefieres ver como lo hago? –preguntó mientras abría las piernas para el deleite del otro._

 **Yuuri:** _Hazlo…_

 _Miró con la boca entreabierta como Víctor llevaba dos de sus labios y comenzaba a lamerlos. Sus manos eran suaves, dedos largos y uñas perfectamente limadas. El ruso llevó sus dedos entre sus piernas y metió primero uno. Soltó un jadeo.]_

Yuuri: Ya –rogó Yuuri con la cara totalmente roja- ya está claro quién es el pasivo aquí.

Víctor: De acuerdo –sonrió- No te torturo más. Dejaré la lectura hasta aquí pero me lo voy a guardar porque NECESITO saber como continúa –mira a la cámara- si ustedes quieren leerla, la encontré en _fanfiction_. Recuerden, la escribió **Curlies** y se llama **Latte.**

Yuuri: ¡No los alientes a leer esto! –esconde su rostro en el colchón.

Víctor: Mi querido y adorado Yuuri, esta historia está en Internet y por lo que veo ya la han leído muchísimas personas, unas poquitas más no harán daño.

Yuuri: Mmmh… -torció la boca- no puedo creer que la gente escriba estas cosas sobre nosotros…

Víctor: Tómalo como un homenaje. A mí me gustó, creo que ya tengo un nuevo hobbie. ¡Esto es mejor que ver una película triple x!

Yuuri: Eres un pervertido.

Víctor: No te hagas el inocente conmigo que yo no voy a comerme ese cuento.

Yuuri: Creí que te gustaba que me guardara esa parte solo para ti –lo miró de reojo, desafiante.

Víctor: Ajá –le dio un beso en la mejilla- así que seguiremos leyendo esta historia antes de irnos a dormir y luego la recreamos… -su rostro se iluminó- ¡Oye! Es una genial idea, hagamos un corto de cine –agarra su celular- hay que llamar a Phichit para que venga. Si no puede venir haremos que Georgi haga de él.

Yuuri: Es broma, ¿Verdad?

Víctor: ¿Parezco alguien que bromea con eso? –lo miró serio.

Yuuri: ¡Víctor! –tapó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a rodar en la cama, pero rodó de más y terminó cayendo al suelo, saliendo del enfoque de la cámara.

Víctor: ¡Yuuri! –se arrodilló en el colchón y se asomó- ¿Estás bien, _darling_?

Yuuri: Estoy bien –se reincorporó y volvió a recostarse boca abajo en la cama. Víctor sonrió y se tiró sobre él, quedando su peso completamente extendido sobre la espalda del japonés y su mentón apoyado en el hombro de su pareja- ¿Qué haces? –se sonrojó.

Víctor: Estoy regalando un poco de fan service a nuestras fans para que continúen escribiendo sobre nosotros.

Yuuri: Que servicial, ¿No?

Víctor: Me gusta alegrarles el día a mis seguidoras, si no fuera por ellas y todo su apoyo, yo no estaría donde estoy hoy, no sería la estrella que soy si no fuera por ellas.

Yuuri: Es verdad –sonrió- y no nos habríamos conocido.

Víctor: Exaaaaaaaacto. ¿Ves? –le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar antes de despedirnos?

Yuuri: Mmmm… creo que no. Solo quiero decir que sí me gustó la historia que estábamos leyendo, pero que en verdad es difícil de leerla en voz alta cuando sé que está hablando de mí.

Víctor: Lo sé, no es fácil, pero qué entretenido que es –sonrisa encantadora- ¡Nos vemos la próxima! Grita conmigo el saludo, Yuuri.

¡Ciao, ciao!

Víctor aprisiona entre sus brazos al japonés y comienza a llenarle de besitos el cuello, hombro y oreja bajo las quejas de éste. Guiña el ojo a la cámara justo antes de pasar su lengua a lo largo del cuello, haciendo que Yuuri suelte un gemido inconsciente y un sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas.

Yuuri: ¡Vi-Víctor!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Ya repetí como tres veces el nombre de la autora pero, ¡MIL GRACIAS Curlies por haberme permitido usar tu historia! Hice un ultra resumen obviamente, porque así les pica la curiosidad y van directo a verte. Maldito fanfiction que no me deja poner links, porque sino ponía acá el que va directo a tu cuenta.**

 **¿Por qué elegí esta historia? – Busqué y leí todas las que me habían recomendado y me gustaron mucho, pero ninguna me llegaba a convencer para meter acá. Cuando esta autora subió "Latte" lo leí. Lo amé. Días después lo volví a leer. Y cuando pasa un largo rato que nadie sube nada nuevo, regreso a leer siempre las que más me gustaron, así que Latte me la leí ya unas seis veces (Y voy por más)**

 **Si decidieron ignorar la NOTA del principio y leyeron esto antes que la verdadera historia, sólo les pregunto: ¿Qué hacen acá? ¡Corran a leerlo! ¡Y sean buenitos, déjenle review porque esa historia los merece!**

 **Daniiksa** **me pidió que leyeran un fanfic YuuYu pero… perdón pero esa pareja no me llama para nada la atención T.T quiero cumplir siempre con sus pedidos en este fic pero la verdad es que no puedo escribir sobre esa pareja. Para mí la vida es VíctorxYuuri y YurioxOtabek. A lo sumo cuando estoy muuuuuuuuuuy aburrida puedo aceptar leer algo de VíctorxYurio, pero de ahí a escribir sobre ellos es un largo camino.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	13. Tag de la mascota

**Tag de la mascota**

Víctor: ¡Hola bellezas! ¡Soy Víctor Nikiforov!

Yuuri: Hola a todos, soy Katsuki Yuuri.

Víctor: Estamos otro día más con ustedes. Siento que pasó una eternidad desde el último vídeo.

Yuuri: ¿No fue una semana?

Víctor: Creo que sí, pero si fuera por mí subiría un vídeo todos los días, esto es muy divertido. Creo que para cuando me retire del patinaje me plantearé sobre ser conductor de televisión. Se llamaría "El rinconcito de Víctor".

Yuuri: ¿Y de qué sería tu programa?

Víctor: No tengo idea, haría juegos, sorteos, invitaría famosos para charlar. Ya sabes, de todo un poco, incluso podría agregar una sección de cocina y la invitaría a tu madre a participar.

Yuuri: Creo que eso le gustaría, aunque es bastante tímida para las cámaras.

Víctor: Oh, pero tiene un encanto oculto que hace que todo el mundo la ame. Igual que su hijo. De tal palo tal astilla.

Yuuri: Sí, es verdad, todo el que la conoce la termina amando –sonrisa infantil-

Víctor: Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes así –ese comentario hizo sonrojar al japonés- bueno, como ven hoy estamos nuevamente tirados en la cama… estamos hechos unos vagos últimamente… -ambos sentados apoyados en el respaldo de madera de la cama- y como pueden ver, hay un hueco entre nosotros. ¿Saben por qué? Porque hoy toca algo que muchos estuvieron pidiendo. ¡El tag de la mascota! Ven, Makkachin –golpeó el centro de la cama y a los segundos subió el perro de un solo salto, les lamió la mejilla a ambos y luego se acomodó en el medio viendo hacia la cámara con la lengua afuera- hola, amigo, hoy hablaremos de ti.

Makkachin: _¡Wof!_

Víctor: Y… ¡Comencemos!

 **¿Cómo se llama mi mascota?**

Víctor: Makkachin.

 **¿Por qué le puse así?**

Víctor: Ya lo dije en otro vídeo, pero para los que son nuevos en mi canal, lo volveré a repetir. Fue porque una de mis bebidas favoritas siempre fue el café moka, y el nombre original era Mokaccino, pero se fue desvirtuando de a poco hasta ser Makkachin.

 **¿Cuántos años tiene?**

Víctor: Tiene… aproximadamente 12 años, que en años perrunos sería… emmm –mira a su pareja en busca de ayuda.

Yuuri: Creo que… ¿75 años? Más o menos.

Víctor: ¿Qué? ¡Estás hecho un ancianito! –le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se la acarició.

 **¿Desde cuándo lo tengo?**

Víctor: Desde los 16.

Yuuri: Yo desde el año pasado –ríe.

Víctor: Sí, eres su madrastra.

 **¿Cómo llegó a mi vida?**

Víctor: Una noche salí de entrenar, estaba nevando, y en un pequeño callejón en la otra cuadra lo vi, estaba acurrucado junto a unos botes de basura sobre un periódico, era muy pequeñito, una bolita peluda así –hizo con sus manos el gesto de una bolita muy pequeña- lo agarré y lo metí en mi abrigo, estaba helado. Di un par de vueltas por el lugar a ver si encontraba a su mamá o a su dueño pero nada. Puse unos folletos en la calle durante los siguientes días pero nadie llamó. Así que con toda mi alegría decidí adoptarlo y él se veía muy feliz conmigo.

 **¿Cómo le digo de cariño?**

Víctor: Makk. Chinchin.

Yuuri: Macchan.

Víctor: Oh, sí, así comenzaste a llamarlo tú y me encanta, suena adorable.

Yuuri: Al decirle así me recuerda mucho a Vicchan.

Víctor: ¿Por qué le pusiste Vicchan? Tu madre a veces me dice así.

Yuuri: Yo… no te lo voy a decir –se sonroja.

Víctor: ¿Ah? Anda, dímelo.

Yuuri: Que no…

Víctor: Yuuri… -dijo con tono de reproche. El japonés lo miró por un momento y suspiró.

Yuuri: Por ti. Su nombre era Víctor… cuando me enteré de que tenías un caniche les rogué a mis padres que me consiguieran uno igual.

Víctor: ¿Really? ¿Por mí? –sonrisa de corazón- Víctor… Vicchan… ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

 **¿Qué es lo que no le gusta?**

Víctor: Que pregunta difícil…

Yuuri: Que te vayas sin él. Cuando te vas al mercado o a algún lado por un rato largo, se queda parado frente a la puerta lloriqueando.

Víctor: ¡Ooooow! ¿Extrañas a papá? –se le tira encima, apoyándose sobre su lomo y refregando su rostro sobre su pelaje- pero cuando regreso te veo muy feliz con papá Yuuri.

Yuuri: Trato de distraerlo para que no sufra –Makkachin apoya su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amo japonés y se extiende ahí recibiendo cariño de los dos.

 **¿Qué comida no le gusta?**

Víctor: Las zanahorias.

Yuuri: En realidad come de todo, aunque tenemos su alimento especial, siempre nos roba algo cuando se nos cae.

Víctor: Sí, pero aunque tires mil zanahorias y no le des nada de comer en dos días, no las comerá.

 **¿Cuál es su juguete favorito?**

Víctor: Ya regreso –salta de la cama y sale del cuarto. Yuuri se queda ahí acariciando a Makkachin en su barriguita. Segundos después Víctor se vuelve a sentar en la cama con sus manos detrás de su espalda- Ey, Macchan. Mira –saca un osito color marrón muy esponjoso. El perro, al verlo, salta en la cama y se lo quita de las manos de un bocado, luego se recuesta nuevamente en medio de ellos con el osito entre sus patitas y lamiéndolo- adora a ese oso. Se lo compré a los días de haberlo adoptado.

 **¿Qué me encanta de mi mascota?**

Víctor: Su compañerismo. Cuando estás feliz, él viene y salta a tu alrededor igual de feliz. Y cuando estás triste te lame la cara y apoya su cabeza en tus piernas.

Yuuri: Cuando yo estoy nervioso, esos momentos en que no puedo dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, se pone en dos patitas, se apoya en mis hombros y me da besitos.

Víctor: Yo también hago eso, te consuelo cuando estás nervioso.

Yuuri: Pero Makkachin es dulce, tú siempre vienes con dobles intenciones. Pero me gusta mucho cuando él está calmándome así y vienes tú y nos abrazas a los dos.

Víctor: Es que me muero de ternura al verlos –boca de corazón-

 **¿Cuál ha sido su mayor travesura?**

Víctor: ¡Los manjus!

Yuuri: Sí, eso pasó cuando yo estaba compitiendo en Rusia y Víctor se tuvo que volver a Japón porque Makkachin se había comido la ofrenda de Vicchan.

Víctor: Literalmente casi me muero ese día porque entre que tenía que dejar a Yuuri solo y saber que Makkachin podría morir… fue el viaje en avión más eterno que tuve.

 **¿Cuál es el recuerdo más bonito que tengo con él?**

Víctor: Miles. Miles y miles y miles de recuerdos bonitos. Mencionaré uno… -lo piensa un poco- mis padres tienen una casa un poco alejada de todo, está frente a un lago muy hermoso rodeado de árboles. Hace unos… tres años creo, me tomé unos días de descanso y nos fuimos los dos ahí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba tanto tiempo en pasarlo con él así que al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue ir al lago, corrimos y jugamos todo el día ahí. Esa escapada de fin de semana fue perfecta. ¿Verdad Makkachin?

Makkachin: _¡Woof, wof!_

 **¿Dónde le gusta dormir?**

Víctor: Conmigo.

Yuuri: Y conmigo.

Víctor: Sí… en Hasetsu se iba muchas noches a dormir contigo. A veces hasta me molestaba porque ¡Yo también quería dormir con Yuuri! –pucherito- pero ahora suele dormir a nuestros pies o en el sofá que compré hace poco para este cuarto.

 **¿Quién es su mejor amigo?**

Víctor: ¡Yo!

Yuuri: No puedes ser el mejor amigo de tu hijo –lo mira divertido-

Víctor: Pero lo es. Soy su mejor amigo humano. Pero su mejor amigo canino es uno que vive en la calle de enfrente. El perro de los dueños de la panadería. Siempre que se ven se ponen muy felices, saltan, juegan, se olfatean. ¡Se aman!

 **¿Alguna vez lo llevé de viaje conmigo?**

Víctor: Casi siempre. Muy pocas veces lo eh dejado al cuidado de alguien.

 **¿Qué es lo más tierno que ha hecho?**

Víctor: Gruñirle a la mujer que estaba coqueteando con Yuuri el otro día.

Yuuri: Eso no es tierno y no está bien. ¡Y no me estaba coqueteando!

Víctor: ¡Claro que lo hacía!

Yuuri: No, no lo hacía. Y en el caso de que sí estuviera coqueteando, ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo todos los días tengo que ver como te coquetean. Vamos a comer y la mesera te deja su número. Vamos a la tienda y la cajera te regala un chocolate. Vamos al cine y la acomodadora te toca de más el brazo, te guiña un ojo y te dice que cualquier cosa que necesites se lo hagas saber.

Víctor: No me coquetean, solo son amables –sonríe.

Yuuri: Claro, y la chica esta me estaba coqueteando a mí al preguntarme solo la hora.

Víctor: Había muchas personas alrededor, ¿Por qué te pregunta a ti?

Yuuri: ¡Nikiforov!

Víctor: ¡Katsuki!

Makkachin: _¡WOF!_ –se paró en la cama y comenzó a saltar, calmando la tensión, eso hizo que los otros dos rieran.

 **¿Cómo se comporta cuando está enojado?**

Víctor: No suele enojarse, es muy raro que se enfade por algo.

Yuuri: Estuvo enojado conmigo dos días cuando me mudé aquí.

Víctor: Pues claro, le robaste su lugar en la cama. Nunca ha dormido ahí nadie más que nosotros dos.

Yuuri: ¿Nunca trajiste a nadie a dormir contigo?

Víctor: ¿Estás loco? Sobre mis citas, prefiero que acaben en un hotel o en el departamento de la otra persona. Mi departamento es un lugar demasiado especial para mí así que solo las personas de mi confianza pueden venir.

Yuuri: … voy a hacer como que no escuché lo de cómo acaban tus citas.

Víctor: ¡Pero Yuuri, tú eres el más especial de todos! Sino jamás te habría pedido que vivieras conmigo –le toma una mano y le besa el dorso.

 **¿Es cariñoso con otros animales?**

Víctor: Sí, ama a todo tipo de ser viviente. Makka rebosa de amor para todo el mundo.

 **¿Sabe hacer algún truco?**

Víctor: Por supuesto. Miren –se sienta bien en el borde de la cama para darle su espacio al perro. Levanta una mano y la chasquea- Makkachin, arriba –el perro le hace caso y se sienta en dos patitas, dejando las otras dos en el aire- buen chico, ahora… ¡Bang! –hace como si le disparara y el perro cae de manera dramática hasta quedar tumbado con las cuatro patas en el aire y la pancita hacia arriba- ¡Muy bien! –tanto él como Yuuri aplauden-

Yuuri: Eres muy inteligente, Macchan –el caniche vuelve a incorporarse y salta en la cama muy feliz de que sus amos lo felicitaran.

-.-.-

Víctor: Terminamos con las preguntas –los tres estaban acostados boca abajo en la cama muy juntitos y con Makkachin en el medio aún sosteniendo su osito entre sus patitas- esta es mi pequeña familia y estamos muy felices. Hicimos bien en adoptar a Yuuri, ¿Verdad Makkachin?

Makkachin: _¡Wof!_ –lamió la mejilla del japonés, torciéndole los lentes y haciéndolo reír.

Yuuri: Gracias por adoptarme –se acomodó los lentes.

Víctor: Hay alguien que llegó a la ciudad ayer, ¿Sabes de quién se trata, Yuuri? –sonrisa cómplice-

Yuuri: Por supuesto –sonrió de igual manera.

Víctor: Sería bueno invitarlo al canal. A ver si adivinan de quién se trata. Las pistas son… Uno: Estamos en San Petersburgo, así que piensen en algún famoso reconocido mundialmente que viva en esta ciudad. Dos: Es famoso. Tres: Vino a visitar a su amigo. Bueno, "amigo" –hizo las comillas con los dedos.

Yuuri: Cuatro: No habla mucho.

Víctor: Pistas más que suficientes para adivinar. Si ya saben quien es, les pediría que le dejen preguntas para poder hacerle en un vídeo, pero es tan reservado que dudo que las quiera responder…

Yuuri: Pero podrían dejar preguntas no tan íntimas.

Víctor: Sí, sino ya veremos que hacemos, una competencia de algo, un juego, lo que sea, pero quiero que él participe en mi vídeo. Lo conozco hace unos cuantos años ya y le tengo mucho aprecio, aunque no conozca mucho de su vida.

Yuuri: ¿Crees que acepte participar en tus locuras?

Víctor: Lo convenceré de alguna forma. Haremos participar también a su "amigo"

Yuuri: Deja de decirlo así, se van a molestar.

Víctor: Uno de ellos vive molestándose por todo así que da igual –ríe- ¡Nos vemos en el próximo video!

¡Ciao, ciao!

Víctor salta encima de Yuuri, hace que se acomode boca arriba y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, Makkachin se une al juego y comienza a lamerle todo el rostro al japonés, logrando entre ambos soltarle una fuerte carcajada mientras se retuerce bajo sus "atacantes".

 **-.-.-**

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Punto número uno. Según la serie, cuando Yuko le muestra a Yuuri que Víctor tenía una nueva mascota, Makkachin se veía grande como está ahora. Pero decidí modificarlo, es que sino no me cierra la cantidad de años que pueda llegar a tener ese perro xD**

 **Vi que gustó mucho el capítulo anterior, el del fanfic así que pronto haré otro. Pero será VICTUURI obviamente, el canal es de Víctor. Así que no importa cuanto pataleen (?) no habrá ni YuYuu, ni Victurio ni Pliroy u.u**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo empecé y me estaba matando por apurarme a escribirlo para subirlo hoy (Y me había parecido raro que nadie dejara preguntas para ese nuevo invitado xD) y después me di cuenta que todavía me quedaba éste por subir, así que acá lo tienen xD**

 **Y para quienes preguntan cuándo habrá otro Víctor responde, seguramente será el número 15, ya que los otros fueron en el capítulo 5 y 10. ¿Tendrá fin esta historia algún día? Sí, cuando se me acaben las ideas xD**

 **¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome!**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	14. Otabek y Yuri

**Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky**

Víctor: ¡Hola, hola bellezas! Soy Víctor Nikiforov reportándome un día más, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, tuve una semana realmente ocupada dando entrevistas, filmando algunas publicidades y tomándome fotos para Calvin Klein, miren, ya me pasaron una foto –muestra desde su celular, acercándolo a la cámara, una foto de él semidesnudo, solo con un micro brief color blanco, de pie y con ambos brazos tras su cabeza mirando a la cámara de forma coqueta- ¿Les gusta? Les mostraría más pero no me lo permiten. Así que lo verán cuando salga la nueva línea de la próxima temporada –guardó su celular.

Bien, basta de hablar de mí –movió su mano para apartar el tema, haciéndose el modesto- ¿Alguien notó que tengo un nuevo fondo? –señaló la pared rústica de ladrillos tras él, estaba sentado en el piso con un almohadón tras su espalda- ¡Es porque no es mi casa! Hoy vine a visitar a mi pequeño compatriota, el tigre ruso, Yuri Plisetsky –extendió un brazo hacia el costado para que el chico se acercara, cuando lo hizo se sentó a su lado apoyado en la pared y con las piernas flexionadas pero sin decir nada- y como ya dije, este chico tiene visitas así que, luego de estar horas convenciéndolo, logré que aceptara participar. Denle una cálida bienvenida en su primera visita al canal a Otabek Altin –extendió su otro brazo y el chico se acercó, sentándose igual que Yuri pero al otro lado de Víctor.

Otabek: Hola –movió su cabeza en forma de saludo.

Víctor: Gracias por haber aceptado participar.

Otabek: Después de 4 horas pidiéndomelo ya no pude rechazar. Pero gracias por invitarme.

Yuri: ¿No hay helio, verdad?

Víctor: No, hoy no, aunque si quieres lo traigo.

Yuri: ¡No!

Víctor: Bien, bien –sonrió- no te enfades –miró al moreno- me concentré tanto en tratar de convencerte para participar que olvidé algo importante: ¿Qué vamos a grabar? No traje nada preparado –hace un puchero-

Yuri: ¿Eres idiota?

Víctor: No tanto. Mmmmh… ¡Ya sé! Otabek, preséntate, cuéntanos algo de tu vida.

Otabek: Em… Soy Otabek Altin, vengo de Kazajstán y soy patinador profesional.

Víctor: … ¿Es todo?

Otabek: Me gusta el color negro… los gatos y… el té helado.

Víctor: Esto será difícil… Yuri, ayúdame.

Yuri: Tiene una Harley-Divison V-Rod Muscle muy cool.

Víctor: ¿Una qué?

Otabek: Una motocicleta.

Víctor: Oh, sí, lo siento, no tengo idea de motos –rió- sí la he visto, es enorme. ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

Otabek: Desde el año pasado. Me la regalaron por mi cumpleaños número 18.

Yuri: Víctor, te dejo ser mi padre si me prometes comprarme una igual cuando cumpla 18.

Víctor: Claro que no, jovencito. Otabek es muy responsable, pero tú en una moto… ay Dios, de solo pensarlo ya temo por ti y por todos los transeúntes que se te atraviesen –Otabek se tapó la boca para ocultar una pequeña risa, eso hizo enrojecer de vergüenza al rubio.

Yuri: ¡Soy responsable!

Víctor: Ya, ya, pequeño –palmeó la cabeza del menor- te compraré un monopatín.

Yuri: Olvídalo –de un manotazo se quitó la mano del ruso mayor- perdiste tu oportunidad de ser mi padre.

Víctor: Ooooh, pero puedo hacer que le dibujen manchas de tigre.

Yuri: ¡Que no quiero un monopatín!

Víctor: Otabek, ¿No crees que se vería adorable en un monopatín? Hasta le puedo comprar un casco de animal print para que haga juego.

Otabek: Mmm… -sonrió al imaginarlo- no lo negaré, sí se vería adorable.

Yuri: No le metas esas ideas en la cabeza –se asomó por delante del ruso para mirar al kazajo- si te pones del lado de él ya te puedes ir agarrando tus cosas y hospedarte en su casa.

Otabek: Lo siento, lo siento –intentó ocultar su sonrisa pero le era difícil- pero yo quise irme a un hotel y tú insististe en que viniera aquí.

Víctor: Oooow, querías a tu Otabebé aquí.

Otabek: ¿Otabebé?

Víctor: Así te llamó una suscriptora en uno de mis vídeos.

Yuri: ¡Ja! Otabebé –dijo en tono burlón, eso hizo sonrojar al chico.

Otabek: Em, preferiría que no me llamen así…

Víctor: Pero es muy dulce, incluso creo que es un apodo lindo para que tu pareja use contigo en la intimidad cuando andan mimosos.

Otabek: Otabek me gusta, gracias.

Yuri: Yo le digo "Beka"

Víctor: Ooow, ¿Ese es el apodo mimoso? –ambos chicos a su lado se sonrojaron-

Yuri: ¡No! Es de… ya sabes… amigos.

Víctor: ¿Y tú cómo le dices? ¿Yurichuchi? ¿Yurito? ¿Yurilove? ¿Yuribebé?

Yuri: Me empalago de solo escucharte.

Otabek: Solo le digo "Yura", o "Soldado".

Víctor: ¿Soldado? ¿Eso a qué viene?

Otabek: Es una cosa entre él y yo.

Víctor: Oh –lo miró confundido- bueno, ya que acaban de aclarar que solo son amigos, dime, Beka…

Yuri: No le digas Beka, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Víctor: Uy, que territorial me salió el niño –le dio un suave codazo a modo de juego- como te decía, Otabek, ¿Tienes pareja?

Otabek: Es una pregunta demasiado íntima.

Víctor: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Otabek: No diré nada.

Víctor: Solo tienes que responder "sí" o "no", no te estoy pidiendo la talla de su ropa interior. Has como si fuera una charla solo entre nosotros, entre amigos.

Otabek: No puedo olvidar que hay una cámara ahí y que se lo mostrarás a miles de personas.

Víctor: Hagamos un juego, y sé que los dos van a aceptar… si es que tienen sus… huevitos de pascuas bien puestos en su lugar –hizo una sonrisa malévola.

Yuri: ¿Qué?

Víctor: Jugaremos a… redoble de tambores por favor –inserta sonido de tambores a la edición al mismo tiempo que él mueve sus manos como si los hiciera él- ¡Verdad o reto!

Otabek: Elegiré reto todo el tiempo.

Víctor: ¿Seguro? Porque mira que mis retos no serán un "bebe un vaso con agua mientras estás de cabeza".

Yuri: Yo sí tengo los cojones para jugar.

Otabek: … bien, acepto.

Víctor: ¡Bien! Comenzaré con Yuri. ¿Verdad o reto?

Yuri: Verdad.

Víctor: ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?

Yuri: … sí…

Víctor: ¡Wow! Otabek, ¿Verdad o reto?

Otabek: … -en su rostro se podía apreciar la duda, quizás arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado jugar- reto…

Víctor: Veamos… -puso una mano en su mentón, pensando- haz diez flexiones…

Otabek: Que fácil.

Víctor: Aún no termino, ejem, haz diez flexiones con Yurio recostado sobre tu espalda.

Yuri: ¿Por qué yo?

Víctor: Porque pesas menos que yo, confío en su fuerza pero tampoco quiero partirle la espalda.

Otabek: Lo haré –se acomodó delante de los otros dos totalmente recostado sobre el suelo boca abajo pero mirando a su amigo- ¿Subes o no?

Yuri: Voy… -gateando se acercó, primero se sentó sobre su trasero y ambos se sonrojaron por eso mientras que Víctor sonreía como un niño en navidad, luego se extendió a lo largo en su espalda para terminar con su cabeza descansando en su hombro, pero viendo hacia Víctor para que nadie más vea su cara roja.

Víctor: Puedes comenzar –el kazajo acomodó sus manos y pies contra el piso y comenzó a subir y bajar de manera tranquila, como si no estuviera haciendo fuerza- uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… ¡Diez! –el chico se volvió a recostar en el suelo y Yuri corrió a su lugar, luego el moreno se volvió a sentar al otro lado de Víctor- no entiendo por qué están tan rojos, estuvieron exactamente igual de pegados que cuando viajan en moto.

Yuri: Lo que digas, ahora tú, viejo. ¿Verdad o reto?

Víctor: No, yo no juego, ustedes son los invitados.

Yuri: ¿Verdad o reto? –volvió a preguntar con la voz más cabreada.

Víctor: … verdad… -de su cabeza rodó una gotita de nerviosismo ante la voz amenazante del rubio.

Yuri: A ver… ¿Makkachin o el cerdo?

Víctor: ¿What? ¿Me estás haciendo elegir entre el amor de mi vida y mi compañero de toda la vida?

Yuri: Sí.

Otabek: Eso es un poco cruel, Yura.

Yuri: Bien, bien –volvió a pensar- ¿Cortar con el cerdo o quebrarte una pierna y no volver a patinar?

Víctor: ¡Eres muy cruel! –lloriqueó- voy a responder pero luego atente a las consecuencias cuando te toque a ti –hizo un pucherito- mi vida está sobre el hielo pero quien realmente me hace feliz y puedo vivir solo de verlo patinar, es Yuuri. Así que elijo quebrarme una pierna.

Yuri: ¡Voy por el martillo! –hizo un amague de levantarse pero Víctor lo sostuvo del brazo.

Víctor: ¡Es solo un juego! Deja mis piernas en paz –tosió para aclararse la garganta- ¿Verdad o reto, Yurio?

Yuri: Verdad.

Víctor: Alguien no se anima a los retos –sonrió- oh, esperen, yo sé que tengo unas preguntas muy buenas que me dejaron por aquí –revisa su celular.

-.-.-

Víctor: ¡Ah, aquí!

Yuri: Al fin, tardas horas en encontrar las preguntas.

Víctor: No venía preparado –puchero- como elegiste verdad vas a tener que responderle a **Princesadehielo**

 **¿Qué harías si Otabek se te declarara?**

Yuri: … ¿Ah? –su cara se puso roja al mismo tiempo que Otabek esquiva la mirada hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo también- no quiero responder eso…

Víctor: Hagamos una cosa –se pone de pie y sale corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos, a los segundos regresa con una caja con una docena de huevos y un tarro de miel- el que no responda algo se tiene que romper un huevo en la cabeza o echarse miel.

Yuri: ¿Huh?

Víctor: Ustedes deciden –sonrisa malévola-

Yuri: Me niego a ensuciar mi cabello. ¿Cómo era la pregunta? –toma el celular de Víctor y lo lee-

Víctor: Ya dejaron en claro que solo son "amigos", pero en el hipotético caso de que él se te declare…

Yuri: Bu-bueno… Beka es la persona más cool y genial que conozco, si se me declarara… en verdad preferiría que se me declarara él antes que cualquier idiota –ve de reojo a su amigo pero el otro había volteado el rostro para que no lo viera- y aceptaría porque él me respeta mucho, no se anda burlando de mí ni me hace chistes pesados… y sé que una relación entre nosotros dos no sería nada diabética como la tuya con el cerdo.

Víctor: ¿Oíste eso, Otabek? –le da un codazo- tienes luz verde.

Otabek: Mmh…

Víctor: ¿Verdad o reto, Otabek?

Otabek: Verdad…

Víctor: De **AsahiDragneel77**

 **Aparte de los ojos de soldado de Yuri, ¿Qué mas amas de él?**

Otabek: ¿Físicamente? –el ruso mayor asiente y Otabek se queda pensando- sus piernas…

Víctor: ¡Uuuuuuy!

Otabek: Es que son musculosas y delgadas al mismo tiempo, tiene el cuerpo perfecto de un bailarín, tiene mucha flexibilidad y…

Víctor: Yuri, ¿Le has mostrado tu flexibilidad en la intimidad? –guiña el ojo.

Yuri: ¡C-c-claro que no!

Otabek: ¡No me refiero a eso! –tapa su rostro con una mano- sino que cuando baila o patina… parece levitar.

Víctor: Son tan adorables –sus ojos brillaron de emoción- las preguntas de la gente son muy buenas, olvidemos el juego y respondamos a sus dudas. Pero sigue en pie lo de romperse un huevo en la cabeza si no quieren responder.

 **Guest**

 **¿Sabias que la edad para el consentimiento legal sexual para un menor es Rusia es 16? *Insertar sonidos de Policia y ONU***

Otabek: Am… no, no lo sabía…

Víctor: Pues ya estás a salvo.

 **¿Te gustan las Gatas rusas? PORQUE A MI ME PARAN EL CLITORIS.**

 **En serio... Sobre todo mi locura y obsesión por emparejarlos quiero que sepas que para todas las Yuri Angels, Yurio es un modelo a seguir y de verdad lo amamos, con sus obsesión al animal print, con sus enojos, con sus patadas locas, con su locura de llevar su cuerpo al limite, con su dedicación y pasión por el patinaje, y sobre todo por la forma en que puede expresar mil emociones en la pista, tu eres el amigo o algo mas (CONFIRMENLO :'D) de quien yo creo un verdadero ángel que puede brillar mas que el propio sol si su melena rubia se lo propone, PORFAVOR CUIDALO MUCHO.**

Otabek: Solo somos amigos –carraspea- pero a mí también me gusta todo eso de él. La dedicación, la pasión, la energía que pone en la pista son cosas que admiro mucho.

Yuri: ¿Y lo de cuidarme mucho, qué? No soy un niño.

Otabek: Si nadie te vigila das muchos problemas –dijo en un tono algo burlón.

Yuri: ¿Huh?

Otabek: Como cuando me seguiste a esa fiesta en Barcelona pese a que te había dicho que no podías ir.

Yuri: Estaba cabreado y necesitaba despejarme.

Víctor: Admítelo, Yurio, querías estar con Otabek para que te mime un poquito.

Yuri: ¡No!

Víctor: Esta pregunta es para ti, Yurio.

 **Zryvanierkic**

 **Perdón si quizás revivo algún episodio negativo, ¿Fue difícil para ti madurar tan pronto para convertirte en la alegría de tu abuelo, y tu propia motivación, al faltarte tu mamá? ¿Su ausencia dolió como una "traición" o lo asumiste como algo que debía haber pasado por ser inevitable?**

Yuri: Aam… no lo tomo como una traición, ella falleció cuando yo era muy pequeño. El que sí nos traicionó fue mi padre porque desapareció cuando se enteró que yo venía en camino. Mi madre me tuvo siendo muy joven, a los 18, así que supongo que es normal que mi "padre" no haya querido hacerse cargo. Las mujeres en esos casos optan por una salida fácil, que es la de abortar, pero ella no lo hizo y le estoy eternamente agradecido por eso. Mi abuelo la incentivó para tenerme prometiéndole que él la ayudaría en todo.

Víctor: ¿Y tus abuelos paternos?

Yuri: No lo sé, creo que nunca se enteraron de mi existencia. Sé como se llama mi padre, sé que vive en Moscú y sé donde trabaja porque mi abuelo me lo dijo, pero nunca quise ir a buscarlo porque… si me abandonó, ¿Qué caso tiene que sea yo el que lo busque?

Víctor: Sí que eres fuerte –le acarició la cabeza como a un niño- y tu abuelo Nikolai es muy afortunado por tenerte –el rubio hizo una sonrisita muy inocente, algo raro en él pero muy adorable-

 **Aly Zama**

 **¿Cuántas motocicletas tienes o has tenido?**

Otabek: Solo una, que es la que actualmente tengo.

 **¿Cómo entraste al mundo de los Dj's?**

Otabek: Comencé a interesarme en eso cuando estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos a los… 15 años creo. Mi nombre se fue haciendo conocido de a poco entonces para cada competencia en la que tenía que viajar, algunos dueños de bares me pedían trabajar aunque sea una noche. Pero donde más éxito tuve fue en Estados Unidos y en Canadá.

 **¿Qué sentiste cuando te dieron tu primer contrato con ese famoso estudio para grabar un disco inédito, pensaste que ganarías disco de platino?**

Otabek: Comencé a hacerlo como hobbie así que no, no me esperaba ningún disco de platino, pero me alegra que mi música se escuche en todo el mundo.

 **¿Es cierto que tu hermana te cela mucho de Yuri? Y no mientas porque yo te vi junto a ella y a Yuri en cierto centro comercial de Kazajistn mientras tu hermanita te tomaba del brazo y miraba feo a Yuri.**

Otabek: Lo que pasa con mi hermana es que la veo muy poco durante el año, y lo que menos quiere es compartirme cuando regreso a mi ciudad.

Yuri: Tiene un carácter fuerte para tener solo 12 años.

Otabek: Pero la verdad es que admira mucho a Yura. Aunque ahora su patinador favorito es Chulanont. Dice que cuando sea grande se va a casar con él.

Víctor: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Phichit, te conseguimos novia!

 **HikariTsuki – Isabelita Sakurai** **(Las dos hicieron la misma pregunta)**

 **¿Cuál es tu película Disney favorita?**

Yuri: El rey león. ¡Best movie ever!

Víctor: No sé porqué no me sorprende –sonríe- ¿La tuya?

Otabek: No sé… no soy muy fanático de Disney… ¿Aladdin?

Víctor: Muy buena película –mira al kazajo y luego al rubio- ¿Alguien más ve similitudes aquí? El moreno sensual y la chica amante de los tigres.

Yuri: ¿A quién le dices chica? –le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Víctor: Auuu, solo bromeo.

 **Jessicaraya**

 **Por fas, Vic compórtate y no hagas que los chicos se incomoden.**

 **Todo tiene un tiempo y un porque.**

 **Te lo pido. Déjalos ser y hacer.**

Víctor: Ammm… ¿Ups?

Yuri: ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerle caso y dejar de molestarnos con nuestra supuesta relación?

Víctor: La verdad es que respeto mucho lo que ella me dice pero… -boca en forma de corazón- el resto del mundo sí quiere saber la verdad, así que no pararé hasta que no obtenga una confirmación de su relación o hasta que cada uno me venga con sus respectivas novias. ¡Siguiente pregunta! Otabek, es para ti.

 **Shippus**

 **¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?**

Otabek: … ah… -se sonroja-

 **Cuéntanos alguna anécdota agradable y divertida que hayas tenido con Yuri.**

Otabek: Creo que… una anécdota divertida es de cuando hablamos por primera vez.

Yuri: ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

Otabek: Que estabas escondido en ese callejón en Barcelona y parecías un gatito asustado.

Yuri: ¿Qué? –se sonroja-

Víctor: Oh, yo quiero saber eso.

Otabek: Yuri se estaba escondiendo de sus fans que lo estaban persiguiendo por toda la ciudad. Yo estaba paseando en moto y lo vi correr hacia el callejón. Me apiadé del gatito y lo fui a salvar.

Yuri: No me llames "gatito".

Otabek: Pero es que te pareces a uno.

Víctor: Oooooow.

Yuri: ¡Ya cállense! –se cruzó de brazos pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

 **¿Qué es lo que opinas de Víctor y Yuuri? ¿Te agradan? ¿Te parecen muy empalagosos?**

Otabek: Ambos me agradan. A Víctor lo conozco hace ya unos años, a Katsuki lo conocí el año pasado recién y no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de hablar, pero sé que es una buena persona.

Víctor: ¿Y te parecemos empalagosos?

Otabek: No lo sé. Desde que se asumieron como pareja yo no los eh visto juntos.

Yuri: Son asquerosamente empalagosos.

Víctor: Oh, vamos, cuando te enamores ya vas a querer estar así con esa persona especial.

Yuri: No soy como ustedes que necesitan ir despilfarrando corazoncitos rosas por todos lados.

 **AsahiDragneel77**

 **Preguntitas para mi tigre ruso favorito... ¿Realmente Beka parece Rasputin?**

Yuri: ¿Rasputin? ¿Cuál Rasputin?

Víctor: El que trabajaba para la realeza hace más de 100 años.

Yuri: Aaah… -miró a su amigo- ¿Y en qué se supone que se parece?

Víctor: Hay un detalle por el que Rasputin era muy famoso.

Yuri: ¿Ser un sanador?

Víctor: No, un detalle físico –mira al kazajo- ¿Tú sabes?

Otabek: No, no sé nada de él, se que era ruso y trabajaba para los Zares.

Víctor: Bien, Rasputin, aparte de ser famoso por los milagros que lograba de sanar y ayudar a la gente, era famoso por… ¿Debo decir la palabra o me censurarán el vídeo? Como sea, era famoso por el gran tamaño de su miembro masculino.

Otabek: Bien por él, ¿No?

Víctor: Se rumorea por ahí, mi querido amigo extranjero, que tú no estás muy alejado del tamaño de Rasputin.

Otabek: ¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabes?

Víctor: Desde que me enteré de la existencia de los fanfics me generó mucha curiosidad saber más cosas sobre lo que piensa la gente tanto de mí como de los que están a mi alrededor. Incluso me hice cuentas falsas en esas páginas para enterarme de todo. Y una noticia reciente es el tamaño aproximado del miembro. En Kazajstán dicen que el estándar es de 19cm –guiña el ojo.

Yuri: ¿Qué? ¡19!

Otabek: Eh… yo… no… no voy a responder a eso.

Víctor: De todas formas la pregunta iba para Yurio, pero a juzgar por su reacción veo que no han hecho nada aún lo cual es un alivio porque este cuerpito es demasiado pequeño para soportar unos 19cm. ¿Qué digo? 19cm dormido, ¡Imagina como será cuando se excita! ¡Ahí va Otabek sacando ojos por la ciudad!

Otabek: Víctor… -tomó un huevo y sin decir nada se lo partió en la cabeza al peliplata, dejándolo tanto a él como a Yurio con la boca abierta.

Víctor: ¿Y esa traición?

Otabek: Lo siento, no sabía como hacer para que te calles.

Yuri: Jajajaja, se lo merece –mientras Víctor intentaba que no le entrara nada en el ojo, él se asoma por delante del mayor para ver a Otabek- ¿19cm? ¿En serio?

Otabek: Yura… -sonrojo máximo.

Yuri: Lo siento, lo siento.

 **¿Qué tanto odias a JJ?**

Yuri: No es que lo odie pero… si se quedara sin papel en el baño y yo estuviese al lado de los rollos de papel… no se lo alcanzaría.

Víctor: Jajajaja –él y Yuri chocan los 5 totalmente de acuerdo con eso- ¡Preguntas para Otabek!

 **Naya la patata**

 **¿Cuando fue tú primer beso? 7u7**

Otabek: A los 14.

Víctor: Wow, que precoz.

 **¿Que piensas de las yuri angels?**

Otabek: Que… son muy raras…

Yuri: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa con mis fans?

Otabek: Déjame terminar. Son muy raras y obsesivas, sí, pero me gusta la pasión con la que aman a Yuri. Lo siguen a todas partes, no importa donde sea, ellas están ahí animándolo. Y también se que, aunque Yura es algo gruñón, él está feliz de que las Yuri Angels lo acompañen.

 **¿Y de los fanfics otayuri? 7u7**

Otabek: ¿Eh?

Víctor: ¡Oh! Esto es interesante.

Yuri: Espera. Vi tu video anterior. El de leyendo un fanfic. Me dio vergüenza ajena.

Víctor: Oh, vamos fue genial.

Yuri: Pero… "OtaYuri" debo suponer que es entre… nosotros dos… -se señala a él y al moreno.

Víctor: Exacto.

Otabek: No leí nada.

Víctor: ¡Deberías! No sabes las ocurrencias que tiene la gente. Luego les busco uno bueno para que lean.

 **¿Alguna vez Yuri se a puesto celoso por una ex/amiga/etc.?**

Otabek: Mmm, no le gusta que hable con Leroy.

 **¿Te gusta Yuri? -huye gaymente-**

Otabek: … -agarra un huevo y sin decir nada se lo parte él mismo en la cabeza.

Víctor: Eso quiere decir que no responderá. Qué lástima –puchero-

 **¿Es cierto lo de los 19 centímetros? 7u7**

Otabek: eh… -toma otro huevo y repite la acción.

Yuri: ¿Quién limpiará mi piso después?

Otabek: Víctor.

 **PriscilaMorales3**

Víctor: La pregunta es para los dos.

 **¿Cuándo empezaste en el patinaje?**

Yuri: A los 6 años.

Otabek: Yo a los… 12, creo.

 **¿Has ido a México? Hay lugares y pue los indígenas que le hacen ofrendas a gatos atigrados (tigre de bengala, etc) y hacen mascaras y ropa.**

Yuri: No, no eh ido pero me gustaría, seguro que consigo muchas cosas cool.

 **¿Te harías algún tatuaje emotivo hacia algún tipo de gato? Yo tengo uno en la muñeca de un gatito a la luz de la luna.**

Yuri: ¿En serio? –sus ojitos brillan- que cool. Aún no tengo tatuajes pero me haré alguno.

Víctor: ¿Sabes que Yakov morirá de un infarto si te ve tatuado?

Yuri: ¿Qué más da? Si mis trajes siempre cubren todo mi cuerpo. No se verían. Pero para comenzar con algo, ya saqué cita para el lunes para hacerme un piercing en la lengua. Beka me acompañará.

Víctor: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Yuri: ¡Sí!

Víctor: ¿Y tú lo alientas a eso?

Otabek: Yo no lo aliento, pero es su cuerpo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Yuri: Eres un anticuado, viejo.

Víctor: ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes tatuajes, Otabek?

Otabek: Sí, tengo 5.

Víctor: ¿Esto es un acto de rebeldía contra el mundo, chicos?

Otabek: No, es gusto propio. También tenía un piercing en la oreja. La barra que cruza de punta a punta, pero opté por quitármelo una vez cuando me caí en el hielo y me golpee la oreja, me hice tanto daño que preferí quitarlo.

Víctor: Mmm… -su cuerpo tembló con un escalofrío al imaginárselo.

 **¿Cómo empezó tu amistad con Yuri Plisetsky?**

Otabek: En Barcelona. Le pregunté si quería ser mi amigo y dijo que sí.

Víctor: ¿Sólo eso? ¿No agregarás nada más?

Otabek: No.

 **¿Conoces a JJ? ¿Te cae bien?**

Otabek: Viví en Canadá un tiempo largo y patinaba en la misma pista que él. Me cae bien. Salimos a tomar unas copas de vez en cuando pero somos tan diferentes los dos que no lo considero un amigo.

 **Kurosagi-chan**

 **¿Qué canción (de las muchas que habrás escuchado y/o mezclado) define para tí todo lo que representa Yuri Plisetsky? Es decir ¿Existe para tí una canción que te recuerde al Tigre de Hielo cada vez que la oyes?**

Otabek: Desde lo de Barcelona sería "Welcome to the madness".

Víctor: Que furor hicieron con esa rutina, chicos.

Yuri: ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que todo fue improvisado.

Víctor: Ya me parecía que ni Yakov ni Lilia te iban a permitir hacer una rutina así.

Yuri: Sí, se supone que ib a hacer una rutina de ballet, nuevamente. Pero Beka me presentó esa música y me encantó, la sentí en mi sangre. Y solo le pedí que se metiera a la pista, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que haría él. ¡Lo del guante fue genial!

Víctor: ¿Cuándo te lo quitó con la boca? Eso sí que fue un shock para el mundo entero.

Yuri: No se como se le ocurrió pero le dio el toque especial.

Otabek: Es que pusiste la mano demasiado arriba y… bueno, simplemente salió eso. Luego me quedé pensando en que pude haberte mordido sin querer y sé que no lo haría de nuevo.

Yuri: Digas lo que digas lo hicimos genial. Mejor que el anciano con su cerdito.

Víctor: ¡Ey! Que nosotros le pusimos mucho amor.

Yuri: ¿Quién necesita amor cuando la pasión es mejor?

Víctor: … ¿En serio no son pareja?

Yuri: ¡Sh!

 **RossyStyles**

 **¿Yuri es tu único "amigo"? ¿Qué tan "amigo" quieres que sea para ti?**

Otabek: ¿Un mejor amigo?

Víctor: Pero mira –le muestra el celular- puso comillas.

Otabek: Amigo.

Yuri: Como insisten con eso.

 **¿Sabes de los fanfics Otayuri?**

Otabek: Me acabo de enterar. Tal vez luego revise qué es.

 **¿Es cierto lo de los 19cm? 7u7**

Otabek: Uf… -suspira y luego se da otro huevazo en la cabeza.

 **Corre el rumor que le gustas a Mila. ¿Le darías una oportunidad?**

Otabek: Ah… -se rasca la cabeza- ¿Quién es Mila?

Yuri: Juju, ¿Ves, bruja? Él ni te recuerda.

Víctor: La pelirroja que está en el equipo ruso femenino.

Otabek: Eeeh… -mira hacia el techo intentando hacer memoria, luego de unos segundos golpea el puño contra la palma de su mano- Ah, sí, ya sé quien es. Pero a mí no me gusta, creo que es demasiado enérgica para mí.

 **¿Piensas en casarte algún día?**

Otabek: Supongo que en un futuro me gustaría estar casado pero no es algo en lo que pienso hoy.

 **¿Me das tu número? XD**

Otabek: No.

Víctor: Para Yurio.

 **Tseje**

 **¿Como te colaste en aquel bar en Barcelona? Yo tengo 25 años y no me dejan entrar a ningún bar si no muestro una identificación T-T**

Yuri: Primero me echaron a patadas, regresé al hotel, me cambié de ropa y ahí, con una indumentaria más madura y una actitud de "si te me acercas, te mato" logré pasar sin problemas.

Víctor: Yo no te eduqué así.

Yuri: Tú no me educaste, y lo único que me enseñaste fue un tonto baile adorable.

Víctor: Pero si Agape es muy hermoso.

Yuri: Yo quería hacer Eros. Pero como tú querías follarte al cerdo le enseñaste Eros a él –mira a otro lado, ofendido.

Víctor: Me lo hubiese follado igual por más que hiciera Agape.

Otabek: Ejem, ejem.

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **TE AMO MI LINDO OTABEAR ¿Te casas conmigo? "ojitos de corazón"**

Otabek: No.

 **¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

Otabek: Negro.

 **¿Perros o gatos 7u7r?**

Otabek: Gatos.

 **¿Tu comida favorita?**

Otabek: Filete.

 **¿Me dejas ser el sol para darte todo el dia 7u7r?**

Otabek: … ¿Es un piropo o una obscenidad?

Víctor: Depende de cómo te lo quieras tomar.

Otabek: Eeeeh… ¿No?

 **¿Tu animal favorito?**

Otabek: Eso queda claro, los osos. Son animales con apariencia adorable pero son muy fieros y peligrosos.

 **¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo?**

Otabek: Las rutas de Estados Unidos con mi moto. No hay nada más relajante que eso.

 **Notice me sempai. Gracias Víctor por invitar al hermoso Kazajo dueño de mis sueños húmedos ¿Dónde te pongo tu altar Ruso hermoso? Beka llámame estoy disponible y hacemos un trío tu, yo y mi hermoso y amado Cerdito japones.**

Víctor: Íbamos bien con el mensaje hasta que dijo lo de hacer un trío con MI Yuuri.

 **¿Qué es lo que mas aman de patinar?**

Yuri: La libertad.

Otabek: Igual.

 **¿En que piensan o se inspiran para patinar?**

Yuri: A mí me eligen los temas de las temporadas así que no te puedo decir en qué me inspiro. Más bien deberías preguntarle a Yakov, Lilia o incluso a este anciano en qué se basan para darme esos temas.

Otabek: Yo me inspiro en mí mismo, en querer superarme. Todo lo que hago nunca es suficiente y siempre pienso en que pude haber dado más de mí.

 **Tseje**

 **¿Fue difícil para ti tener que vivir en tantos países diferentes para alcanzar tu sueño?**

Otabek: No. Desde niño ya sabía que quería ser patinador, y sabía que eso implicaba viajar mucho así que estaba ansioso porque llegara el día en que pudiera comenzar mi viaje.

 **¿Estudiaste ingles antes de mudarte o aprendiste sobre la marcha?**

Otabek: Sabía un poco, ya saben, lo que te enseñan en la primaria, pero lo fui perfeccionando con los viajes.

 **Si el te lo pidiera ¿Armarías la música de algún programa para Yuri?**

Otabek: Sí. Con él sería sencillo porque sé como es su personalidad, sé que le gustan los riesgos, y, al igual que a Víctor, le gusta sorprender, pero la diferencia es que Víctor quiere sorprender por el lado romántico y cursi…

Víctor: ¡Ey!

Otabek: Y Yura va más por el lado inconsciente. No sabe qué hay del otro lado pero él se arriesga de todos modos, se entrega a lo que le espere.

Yuri: Por eso eres mi amigo –levantó su pulgar, a lo que el kazajo responde con el mismo gesto. 

**Guest**

 **¿Por qué no dices más de dos palabras a otras personas que no sea Tu Yuri? 7w7**

Yuri: ¿"SU Yuri"?

Otabek: Porque… Yura es con el único que me siento cómodo –nuevamente ambos levantaron sus pulgares viéndose a los ojos.

Víctor: Cuando se casen y tengan que decir "acepto", ¿Van a responder con los pulgares arriba?

Yuri: Si. ¡Digo! –se sonrojó- ¡No me voy a casar con Otabek!

Víctor: Lo que digas –sonrió- esas fueron las preguntas, pero tengo un último juego que nos dejó **Arika Yuy Uchiha** , me explica que esto va de "elige primero, explicaciones después". Les tiraré dos palabras, responderán lo más rápido que se pueda sin pensar y cuando termine, les diré de que van sus respuestas. ¿Quedó claro?

Yuri: Creo que sí.

Víctor: ¡Comencemos!

 **¿Uke o seme?**

Yuri: ¿El qué?

Víctor: No sé, tú responde.

Otabek: ¿Seme?

Yuri: Uke…

Víctor: ¡Uke!

 **¿Dentro o fuera?**

Víctor: ¡Dentro!

Yuri: ¿De qué diablos estamos hablando?

Víctor: No sé, deja de interrumpir el juego y responde rápido.

Yuri: Fuera.

Otabek: Fuera…

 **¿Hasta que el cuerpo no responda o solo una vez?**

Víctor: Hasta que el cuerpo no responda –sonrisa pícara-

Yuri: Si lo hacemos, lo hacemos bien. Hasta que el cuerpo no responda.

Otabek: Lo mismo.

 **¿En la mañana o por la noche?**

Víctor: Por la noche.

Otabek: Por la mañana.

Yuri: Por la mañana.

 **¿Gimnasio o piscina?**

Víctor: Piscina.

Yuri: Piscina.

Otabek: Gimnasio.

 **¿Avión o barco?**

Otabek: Avión.

Yuri: Avión.

Víctor: También, avión.

 **¿Gritando o en silencio?**

Yuri: Ah… ¿Gritando?

Víctor: ¡Gritando!

Otabek: En silencio.

 **¿Apasionado u ocasional?**

Víctor: Apasionado.

Otabek: Apasionado.

Yuri: Ocasional –Otabek lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabemos de qué habla.

 **Uke o seme: -emoticón sonrojado- ahh es.. es.. ¡No puedo! pregúntenle a Yuuri o santa Wikipedia.**

Víctor: ¿Tan terribles son esas palabras? Llamemos a mi Yuuri –marca el número y pone el altavoz y esperan unos cuantos tonos.

 _Yuuri: Hola, Vitya._

Víctor: Hola, mi cerdito, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañas? Ya en un ratito regreso a casa.

 _Yuuri: No hay prisa, acabo de llegar y ahora estoy con Makkachin tirado en el sofá._

Yuri: Ja. No te extraña.

Víctor: Sh. Darling, estoy grabando el vídeo con Otabebé y Yuribebé –ambos al escuchar sus apodos se palmearon el rostro- y hay una chica que nos tiró dos palabras pero que dijo que te consultáramos a ti su significado. Supongo que son japonesas.

 _Yuuri: Claro, dime._

Víctor: "Uke" y "seme"

 _Yuuri: ¿Qué?_ –su voz salió un poco escandalizada- _pe-pe-pero ¿A qué viene eso?_

Yuri: Solo responde, cerdo, que no tenemos todo el día.

 _Yuuri: Pu-pues… en una relación entre dos hombres… el uke es el pasivo y… y… y el seme es el activo._

Víctor: Wow… somos _ukes_ , Yurio.

 _Yuuri: ¡Víctor!_

Víctor: No te enfades, solo estamos bromeando –suelta una risita- te veo en un rato. Prepárame esas hermosas mejillas que en cuanto llegue te lleno de besos.

 _Yuuri: Bieeen…_ -se escucha una risita por parte del japonés- _no te demores._

Víctor: No lo haré. ¡Muack! –ambos cortan la llamada.

 **Dentro o fuera: practicar dentro del complejo o fuera al aire libre**

Yuri: Uf, menos mal, ya me temía lo peor con esta.

 **Hasta que el cuerpo no responda o solo una vez: bailar cuando salen bailan hasta desfallecer solo una pieza.**

Víctor: ¡Esta me gusta! Y todos respondimos lo mismo, ¿No?

Yuri: Sep.

 **En la mañana o por la noche: salir a correr no se que opinen pero el amanecer y el cielo estrellado es lo mejor cuando corres.**

Yuri: Sigo prefiriendo la mañana.

 **Gimnasio o piscina: para sacar frustraciones ya saben nadar como loco o darle duro a los aparatos.**

Yuri: El gimnasio me aburre.

Otabek: A mí me gusta mucho.

 **Avión o barco: si tuvieran que recorrer el mundo en que les gustaría hacerlo.**

Víctor: En barco es lindo pero se llegaría más rápido a los lugares en avión y se puede disfrutar más tiempo de turismo.

 **Gritando o en silencio: tener una relación, bueno fuera de lo que hayan respondido ya lo sabíamos: Víctor ha gritado a los 4 vientos su amor por Yuuri mientras Yura... Yura es amigo de Otabek.**

Yuri: Pu-pues eso. No hay nada que gritar porque somos amigos.

Víctor: Yo amo mucho a mi Yuuri.

 **Apasionado u ocasional: son lectores apasionados o mas bien solo leen cuando la ocasión lo a merita.**

Yuri: Aaaah, así que de eso hablaba…

 **¿O qué era lo que pensaban sucios? jaja lo siento si los espante soy mexicana el albur y doble sentido corren por mis venas.**

Víctor: Me encantan las cosas con doble sentido.

Yuri: Viejo pervertido violador de cerdos.

Víctor: ¡Oye! Eso es ofensivo. ¿Quieres que le avise a la ONU que Otabek está aquí? –lo miró desafiante.

Yuri: ¡Es mi amigo!

Víctor: Ajá. Y Makkachin sabe volar.

Yuri: Y ya tengo 16. Ya soy legal. ¡BOOM, BITCH! –movió sus manos como un rapero al decir eso-

Víctor: ¿Dónde aprendes esas cosas?

Yuri: De la pandilla.

Víctor: ¿Qué pandilla?

Yuri: La que te la entierra hasta las costillas. ¡Ja!

Víctor: Otabek, calma a tu novio.

Otabek: No tengo novio qué calmar. Además Yura es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Víctor: Ah, si quiere salir a matar tú le alcanzarás el arma, ¿No?

Otabek: No va a salir a matar a nadie… a menos que sea Leroy o… tú.

Víctor: ¿Qué? –de un salto se ocultó tras la espalda del kazajo- Yurio, cálmate.

Yuri: Tranquilo viejo, hoy no vas a morir.

Víctor: Uf… ¿Nos despedimos del vídeo?

Yuri: Ciao.

Otabek: Ciao.

Víctor: No, así no. Se repite dos veces y lo tenemos que decir los tres juntos. ¿Listos? Uno… dos… tres.

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Creo que hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo. No pretendía que se extendiera tanto. Perdón por quitarles tanto tiempo (?) ¡Pero gracias por leer!**

 **Hoy actualizo tarde porque estuve en cama desde hace 3 días sin poder moverme prácticamente. Hoy me levanté para tratar de terminar esto pero no tenía la esperanza de lograrlo. Eso sí, lo voy a subir así tal cual está porque quiero volver a la cama con urgencia, así que si hay algún error me lo notifican y lo arreglo.**

 **No tengo ni idea de qué va a tratar el siguiente, y en estos momentos no puedo ni pensar en como me llamo así que ya veré xD Lo que sí se es que me gustaría hacer que Yuri y Beka leyeran un Otayuri. Sé que el canal es de Víctor y perdón si hay alguna que no le guste esa pareja. Pero para mi son mi OTP sagrada, no se tocan, no se separan. SON LA PERFECCIÓN JUNTOS.**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	15. Víctor responde III

**Hashtag, Víctor responde. Parte tres.**

Víctor: ¡Bienvenidos, preciosuras mundiales! ¿Cómo están? Soy Víctor Nikiforov. ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? ¿Linda? ¿Fea? Para cualquiera de los casos, aquí vengo yo para mejorarles el día un cien por ciento.

Estuve viendo sus mensajes luego del vídeo anterior y vi que les encantó que haya invitado a Otabek y Yurio. Sé que se quedaron con ganas de más con ellos dos así que les pedí que grabaran otro vídeo, pero no lo verán hoy porque hoy es el vídeo número 15, lo que significa que tocan preguntas y respuestas.

Estos son mis vídeos preferidos, ¿Saben por qué? Porque ustedes participan y nos conectamos más. Es difícil poder charlar cara a cara con cada uno de ustedes, pero con estos vídeos nos estamos acercando un poquito más, ¡Además amo saber lo que piensan!

¿Vamos a comenzar con otro vídeo hecho entre todos? ¿Sí? ¿No? Pues, si no quieres simplemente te salteas al siguiente porque yo quiero charlar con mis fans –hace un corazón con sus manos-

 **Aly Zama**

 **¿Alguna vez Yuuri te mando a dormir al sofá?**

¡Sí! La última vez que me mandó al sofá fue cuando le hice la broma del cheese cake con picante. Pero además de eso me mandó otras veces antes cuando se enfadó por revelar demasiada intimidad en los vídeos. Pero creo que ya se está acostumbrando… mi pobre Yuuri, creo que lo torturo de más…

 **¿Es cierto que algunas veces Makkachin te traiciona y prefiere a Yuuri sobre ti?**

No es que me traicione –tuerce la boca- es solo que a veces un hijo se refugia en los brazos de su papá y otros en los de su mamá/papá y… no, ¿A quién quiero engañar? A veces se va directo con Yuuri y yo me quedo solito –puchero-

 **Tseje**

 **¿Quién es la persona (famosa o no) que mas admiran?**

En lo personal yo admiro mucho a Emma Watson, y no, no es por su papel en Harry Potter, sino por lo que es ella en realidad. Es una de las mejores actrices del mundo y al mismo tiempo tiene una carrera universitaria, es embajadora de la ONU Femmes, luchando por la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres. Es una mujer fuerte, caritativa, justa, amorosa y muchas cosas más. En verdad la admiro. Emma, si estás viendo esto, quiero que sepas que me haría heterosexual por ti… -ríe- es broma… pero… ¿Puedes ser la madre de mis hijos y los de Yuuri?

 **¿Te gustaría ser entrenador cuando te retires?**

¡Quiero ser el nuevo Yakov y dedicarme a encontrar pequeños diamantes en bruto! Me divertí mucho siendo entrenador de Yuuri así que creo que es una buena idea seguir haciéndolo con más personas en un futuro.

 **La verdad es que después de ver tus rutinas y conocer tu historia me he sentido mas motivada para seguir adelante con mis estudios (estoy por titularme, pero deje a la mitad la tesis hace como medio año y por fin la retome)**

 **Admiro mucho tu dedicación y esfuerzo al hacer lo que amas. ¡Gracias!**

Ooow, gracias a ti por dedicarme tantas palabras bonitas. ¡Ánimo con tu tesis! ¡Sé que puedes lograrlo, confío mucho en ti!

 **Ixiofim**

 **Víctor, el modo en el que usted prefiere a Yuuri, ¿Agape o Eros?**

Primero: No me trates de "usted", me haces sentir viejo –lloriquea- y no lo sé… -pone una mano en su mentón, pensando- cuando está en modo Agape es cuando aprovecho para achucharlo y llenarlo de besitos. Cuando está en Eros siento que mi cuerpo deja de responder y sé que puede hacerme lo que quiera que yo no tendré fuerzas ni ganas para rechazarlo –sonrisa pícara- pero hay algo que Yuuri puede hacer y que a mí no me sale: mezclar un poquito de ambos. Cuando es un 50 y 50, uf, juro que el mundo puede caerse a pedazos y no me importará otra cosa que no sea derretirme en sus brazos.

 **Amo y Señor Nalgas de Oro ¿Podría relatarnos cómo es Yuuri estando celoso?**

Mmmm… Yuuri no es muy celoso, tampoco le doy motivos para que lo sea… no, esperen, sí es un poco celoso… el otro día estábamos caminando por la calle, un chico venía en dirección contraria a la nuestra, yo me voltee y de pronto siento como Yuuri me tironea de la corbata para que lo mire. ¡Se había pensando que me voltee a ver al chico! Pero juro que yo solo me había girado a ver sus zapatos Louis Vuitton, unos Derby Solferino preciosos que… ¡No sé por qué aún no me los he comprado!

 **¿Haciendo berrinches?**

Solo me hace berrinches cuando no lo dejo comer katsudon o no lo dejo repetir el postre. Soy su prometido, pero al mismo tiempo debo recordar que soy su entrenador y mi trabajo es mantenerlo en buena forma. No me mal entiendan, amo cuando está rellenito, pero necesitamos que mantenga su figura para las competencias. Pero cuando me hace pequeños berrinches me es muy difícil mantener mi papel de entrenador, es como ver a un cachorrito bajo la lluvia pidiéndote amor y calor. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa cara?

 **¿Comiendo algo que ama?**

El mundo se ilumina cuando sonríe luego de haber comido katsudon. Y yo sé en esos momentos que mi prioridad es hacer que esa sonrisa se siga manteniendo ahí –sonríe enamorado-

 **¿Qué es lo más adorable de él para ti?**

Su sonrisa sincera… y sus lonjitas –se sonroja un poco- Yuuri tiene un cuerpo increíble, sus músculos están marcados a la perfección, pero admito que cuando recién comencé a entrenarlo, que aún estaba un poco gordito, me quedaba dando vueltas en mi cama pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría poder abrazarlo por detrás y acariciar su bella barriguita… ay… en nuestra luna de miel lo engordaré un poquito –sonrisa de bobo-

 **Anna**

 **¿Que tal es la vida de pareja en Japón fuera de las paredes de Yu-Topia? Ya sabemos que en Rusia no suelen demostrarse afecto en público ¿Por allá también es igual o hay más libertad?**

Que buena pregunta, Anna. De hecho es tan buena que te la responderé junto con Yuuri –se pone de pie, toma la cámara y comienza a caminar por el departamento mientras se iba enfocando él- Japón es muy diferente a Rusia en ese sentido –se escucha como abre la puerta del cuarto- ¿Yuuri? ¿Me ayudas a responder una pregunta?

Yuuri: Claro.

Víctor: Es sobre la homosexualidad en Japón –enciende la luz de techo y camina hasta la cama donde el chico de lentes estaba con su espalda contra el respaldo y tapado con las mantas aparentemente viendo televisión. El ruso va y se acomoda a su lado con su brazo extendido para que ambos salieran- preguntan si en Japón es más fácil mostrarnos como pareja que aquí. Si podemos ser cariñosos en la calle.

Yuuri: Umh, bueno, eso abarca más de un tema. No es que esté cien por ciento aceptada la homosexualidad, eso depende de la educación que cada uno tenga en su casa, de si los respetas o vas a odiarlos. Como en muchos países, siempre va a haber algún homofóbico, pero nosotros, los japoneses, tenemos una particularidad para todo tipo de parejas y es que muy rara vez nos demostramos cariño en público. Por respeto social no solemos besarnos con nuestras parejas delante de los demás, tratamos de evitar las situaciones que puedan llegar a incomodar a los demás.

Víctor: Eso fue una de las cosas que más llamó mi atención. Sí van de la mano pero no recuerdo haber visto a alguna parejita besándose.

Yuuri: Claro, porque no es cómodo para nadie estar sentado en el tren y a tu lado tener a una pareja besándose, es incómodo. Hay que pensar primero en la persona que está al lado, en que no le gustará tener a una pareja melosa.

Víctor: Pero tú no eres tan así.

Yuuri: Viví 5 años en Estados Unidos, un país con costumbres totalmente diferentes a las mías. Allá es tan común que la gente ande demasiado cariñosa con sus parejas que creo que me acostumbré a eso, pero claro, no por eso yo me la paso toqueteando a Víctor en Japón.

Víctor: Sí, entiendo. Resumiendo la respuesta, Yuuri y yo vamos de vez en cuando tomados de la mano en Hasetsu, pero no siempre porque sé que estoy saliendo con un japonés, y aunque es un japonés de mente muy abierta, sigue siendo japonés y a él mismo le incomodan un poco las muestras de cariño en público.

Yuuri: No es que me avergüence, jamás me avergonzaría de salir con él. Me avergüenza que todos se volteen a vernos, llamar demasiado la atención nunca fue algo que me guste. Pero hay algunas ciudades, son pocas, pero al menos las hay, donde se les enseña a los niños pequeños que hay variaciones, que no necesariamente la pareja debe ser hombre y mujer, que puede haber más opciones.

Víctor: ¿En serio?

Yuuri: Sí. En Japón no te enseñan nada sobre las relaciones sexuales, pero sí te enseñan que si eres chico y te gusta otro chico, no está mal. Como ya dije, solo en muy pocas ciudades se aplica eso, pero al menos lo hacen.

Víctor: Wow, ¡Esos niños son el verdadero futuro! Gracias por responder –le da un beso en la mejilla- no interrumpo más tu película.

Yuuri: ¿Quieres que te prepare café?

Víctor: No, gracias –se pone de pie pero en el ángulo se seguía viendo Yuuri de fondo- un novio que está calentito en la cama y aún así se ofrece a levantarse para prepararte café. Si no me caso YA con este hombre, nunca encontraré otro igual.

Yuuri: Tonto… -se sonroja. Víctor comienza a salir del cuarto apagando la luz detrás de él. Ya en el pasillo y con la puerta cerrada, sonríe-

Víctor: ¿Se entendió la respuesta al final? Sí, podemos ser más libres que aquí, pero a la vez a los japoneses no les gustan las muestras de cariño en público. Yuuri y yo tenemos crianzas y costumbres totalmente diferentes pero ambos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para adaptarnos al otro –llega a la sala y acomoda la cámara donde estaba antes.

 **¿Haz echo alguna publicidad junto a Yuuri de alguna marca reconocida?**

Sí, hicimos dos campañas juntos. Ropa deportiva y ropa de etiqueta. Y en un tiempo viajaremos a Japón para publicitar el Onsen de mis suegros. Ellos han sido siempre tan amables y amorosos conmigo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos es intentar que ese maravilloso lugar llegue a oídos de más personas. Además DEBEN probar el katsudon de mi suegra, juro que no tiene comparación.

 **¿Sabias que si consumes piña el sabor del semen se hace más dulce? También provoca esto la papaya, los arándanos y el limón *guiño guiño***

¿Esto está científicamente comprobado? ¡Recuérdenme poner piñas en la lista de compras para mañana!

 **¿Realmente preguntas como me he enterado de lo de Chihoko? ¿No has notado que todas/os tus fans sabemos cosas que normalmente no deberíamos saber? Somos peor que el FBI y la CIA juntos affetto.**

Jajajaja, sí, no sé de qué me sigo sorprendiendo. Ya debería asumir que ustedes saben hasta el color de la ropa interior que llevo hoy.

 **PriscilaMorales3**

 **Hace unos meses empecé a patinar sobre hielo (me aburro muy fácil y tengo demasiado tiempo libre) y mi couch me pregunto que cual rutina quisiera aprender para empezar con eso y elegí una tuya espero no te moleste.**

¿En serio? Ooow, ¡Quisiera verla! Para mí es un honor que te inspires en una rutina mía porque las hago yo mismo, les pongo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. En serio quisiera verla –sus ojitos brillan-

 **¿Víctor sabes que es el Yaoi? Y podrías grabar un beso con Yuuri.**

Aprendí lo que es el Yaoi cuando me puse a investigar sobre los fanfics. Me fascina ver cosas "yaoi". Puse esa palabra en Google y juro que estuve horas mirando imágenes y dibujos random, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hay.

Y lo del beso con Yuuri, bueno, tengo pensando hacer un vídeo de besos con él, aunque aún no se lo consulté pero de alguna u otra forma lo haré aceptar –guiña el ojo-

 **Cuando fue el GPF Yuuri y tú parecían muy tristes ¿Por qué?**

Uy, bueno, eso… -rascó su cabeza- Yuuri y yo tuvimos una charla la noche anterior. Por alguna razón creyó que me estaba matando como patinador y me pidió que dejemos todo hasta ahí, nuestra relación como entrenador/alumno y nuestra relación amorosa. Me dolió y a la vez me enfadé mucho. Estuvimos literalmente más de dos horas discutiendo bastante feo sobre eso. Al final no resolvimos nada esa noche y nos fuimos a dormir dejando las cosas así. Por fortuna luego de la final pudimos charlar más tranquilos y logré que entrara en razón y entendiera que él no estaba matando mi carrera, sino que le estaba dando la chispa que me hacía falta.

 **Ah, y Víctor yo te puedo enseñar hablar español pero te digo que es algo complicado por algunos modismos.**

Lo único que hace difícil a un idioma es no tener ganas de aprenderlo. Pero cuando te esfuerzas, no resulta tan difícil. Yo que estoy aprendiendo japonés puedo asegurar que se me hace sencillo. Aún me cuesta leer pero de a poquito voy entendiendo qué dicen.

 **Zryvanierkic**

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se lee tu nombre…

 **¿Cuál ha sido el peor episodio, tanto fuera como dentro de la pista, de ansiedad, que has vivido ya con Yuuri como pareja, y cómo lo afrontaron?**

Ya como pareja… creo que fue la primera vez que lo llevé a la pista de Yakov, él estaba demasiado nervioso por si mis compañeros no lo querían ahí. Él ya conocía a Yurio, Yakov, Mila y Georgi, pero aún así estaba aterrado de que no lo quisieran ahí. Estuvimos encerrados en el vestuario unos cuarenta minutos intentando que se calmara.

Tuvo que ir Yurio a tranquilizarlo, con las "suaves" palabras que él suele soltar, le dio ánimos y le dijo que no sea llorón que todos estaban ansiosos por conocerlo.

 **¿Pudiste reaccionar al fin a sus lágrimas, o aun es difícil hacerlo?**

Ahora es más sencillo porque, como pareja, sé que puedo reconfortarlo con un abrazo. Ya no es como al principio, ahora se siente cómodo cuando lo abrazo. Incluso una simple caricia en su cabeza o en su mano hacen que se tranquilice.

De hecho, hay veces en las que viene solito y sin decir nada me abraza buscando "protección". Es muy raro que lo haga, pero lo hace porque tenemos la suficiente confianza. No le gusta que la gente piense que es débil, y como sabe que yo no lo veo así, se siente seguro de estar conmigo.

 **Taurus95**

 **Lo que dijo Chris me ha dejado con curiosidad... ¿Qué tan pícaro eres Víctor? Y mas te vale nunca hacerle nada a Yuuri sino... decir que te quedaras sin cabello es poco a lo que haremos las fans de Yuuri**

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dijo Chris? Mmmh, ya no recuerdo… ¿Fue algo del vídeo cuando estuvo él? Juro que me porto bien, el pasado, pisado. ¡Jamás lastimaría a mi Yuuri!

 **HikariTsuki**

 **Hola Víctor, solo quería saber una cosa, ¿Te gustaría que Yuuri patinara con la canción de AZU "for you"? Porque creo que le quedaría muy bien.**

Dame un segundo que la escucho… -busca en su celular- oh, es una japonesa, a ver… subtítulos… ¡Ah, aquí! –se pone a escuchar con atención.

-.-.-

Oh… -su celular era sostenido por una mano mientras que la otra estaba sobre su pecho- es una letra realmente hermosa –mira a la cámara- es cierto, es perfecta para él… ¡Y el vídeo es hermoso! Me gusta mucho, la voy a tomar en cuenta para la próxima rutina, o quizás para un dueto de ambos. ¡Gracias por hacerme escuchar esa canción!

 **Nethany**

 **Te amo y te adoro y te envidio tanto por tener a una persona tan hermosa (Y sexy, sensual, ardiente aaaah) como lo es Yuuri en tu vida. ¿No lo comparte? Okno. No me mates XD**

Mmmh… -sonido molesto desde su garganta- ¡ES MÍO!

 **Otra duda ¿Cuando harán otra vez la dinámica de preguntas? ¡Tengo muchas por hacerles! Besos a ti y a Yuuri. ¡Viva el Vikturi!**

Em, ¿Ahora? Haz todas las preguntas que quieras, pronto haré uno respondiendo con Yuuri.

 **AsahiDragneel77**

 **Pregunta para nalgas de oro-sensei: en la escala de 1 a 100, ¿Qué tanto ama Yuuri manosear tus pompis?**

Diría que un 100… cuando el momento se está poniendo… em… hot… sus manos SIEMPRE se "resbalan" hacia mi parte trasera, SIEMPRE.

 **PriscilaMorales3**

 **¿Me enseñas hacer saltos? La verdad en el patinaje solo me sale el triple axel.**

Claro. Yo te enseño. Pero deberás pagarme –sonrisa inocente-

 **¿Qué es lo que mas amas de Yuuri?**

Su sonrisa. Su pancita (Cuando hay).

 **¿Por qué Makkachin es tan dramático?**

¡Makkachin no es dramático! ¿Por qué dices eso? –puchero-

 **Isabelita Sakurai**

 **¿Qué es lo que mas amas de patinar?**

Todo. El hielo. La velocidad. El viento en la cara. El poder expresar todo lo que llevo dentro.

 **¿En que piensan o te inspiras para patinar?**

En muchas cosas. En el amor, desamor, alegría, tristeza, enojo, decepción, orgullo. Si hay alguien aquí entre el público que se dedica a algo artístico, ya sea baile, dibujo, tocar algún instrumento, etc, todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que las cosas salen dependiendo el estado de ánimo del momento, el querer expresar lo que nos sucede en el momento. En estos tipos de arte que acabo de mencionar es, lo que para muchos sería, ir al psicólogo. Solo que en vez de pararnos a hablar con un psicólogo, nosotros lo expresamos en nuestras diferentes formas artísticas.

 **LeiaAkexan Sw**

 **Víctor: Si Yuuri fuese un peluche... ¿Qué animal sería?**

¿Es muy cliché si digo que sería un cerdito? Tal vez un ratoncito con unas pequeñas orejitas redonditas y muy gordito.

 **Guest**

 **¿Quién fue la primera persona que conociste (compañero de patinaje) cuando fuiste a entrenar con Yakov?**

El primer día que comencé con Yakov, antes de que fuera mi hora de entrenamiento, había un chico unos 10 años mayor que yo ensayando. Su nombre era Evgeni Plushenko y fue una gran estrella para Rusia en su momento. Quedé fascinado con él pero lamentablemente se retiró antes de que yo pudiera entrar en la categoría Senior y patinar contra él.

 **Princess Haruka**

 **¿Makkachin ha sido tu único perro? Si tuviste otros, ¿Cómo se llamaban?**

Makkachin fue el primero y el único, la razón es porque mi madre es alérgica a los perros entonces no podíamos tener, me tenía que conformar con jugar con las mascotas del resto de mi familia cuando iba a sus casas. Cuando Macchan llegó a mi vida fue difícil quedármelo porque mi madre no paraba de estornudar, por eso fue que me esforcé en intentar encontrar a su dueño, pero ella vio que me había encariñado tanto con él que optó por ir al médico para que le recetara alguna medicina y no tener que quitarme a mi perro.

 **Si Yuuri o tú se pudieran embarazar, ¿Cuántos hijos querrían tener?**

Como mínimo dos, ya saben, tener a la parejita, un niño y una niña. Pero si son tres o más igual sería feliz –sonríe- sería genial que los hombres pudieran embarazarse. Me pregunto qué clase de mezcla saldría de un japonés y un ruso. Seguro que entre los dos haríamos unos niños perfectos.

 **Si pudieras elegir entre quedar calvo o quedar en abstinencia de por vida ¿Cuál elegirías?**

¡Princess Haruka, que pregunta tan cruel! –llevó una mano a su cabeza y se acarició el cabello- elegir entre mi cabello o mi vida sexual… creo que antes hubiera elegido a mi cabello por sobre todas las cosas, pero ahora que tengo una pareja estable y que estamos tan bien… y que sé que Yuuri me ama hasta con mis defectos… con todo el dolor del mundo diría que prefiero quedarme calvo… usaría peluca… ¿Es una opción? Dime por favor que es una opción –lloriquea-

 **Conyliz19**

 **¿Eres capaz de decirle a Yuuri que te baile sensualmente Lady Marmalade de Moulin Rouge 7u7 y después contarnos tus impresiones? XD**

Uy, lo intentaré, después te cuento como me fue. No lo mostraré en vídeo obviamente, sé que fui el que quiso mostrarle al mundo el Eros de Yuuri, pero hay cosas que prefiero guardar solo para mí.

 **¿Me invitan a su boda?**

Me encantaría hacer una boda en, no sé, un estadio de fútbol quizás para que entren muchas, muchas, muchas personas y hacer una invitación libre para que fueran los que quisieran, pero es un poco caótico… ¿Te conformarías con un vídeo de la boda? Tal vez invite a algunos periodistas para que filmen y transmitan la boda en vivo, será como estar ahí.

-.-.-

¡Las preguntas llegaron a su fin! Solo por ahora, espero que haya más. Tengo unos cuantos pedidos de ustedes como por ejemplo, que enseñemos la receta del katsudon. Lo vamos a hacer, lo prometo.

No olviden que pronto regresará Chris al canal y tendremos una sección especial con él sobre un consultorio sexual. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu pareja? Nosotros te ayudaremos. ¿Tienes problemas para conquistar a esa persona especial? También intentaremos ayudar con eso.

También sé que tienen ganas de que lea otro fanfic, ¡Yo también muero de ganas por compartirles alguno! ¿Recuerdan el anterior que leímos? Días después fuimos a una cafetería y no pude evitar pensar en la escena de ese fanfic… sé que Yuuri también recordó la escena porque de la nada se puso rojito como un tomate. Lo que pasó después de eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

Hace frío así que voy a pasar a despedirme para irme con mi príncipe Eros y que me caliente los pies. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para entrenar así que hay que aprovechar los últimos momentos de descanso antes de arrancar la semana.

¿Nos vemos en el próximo vídeo? Espero que sí, amo contar con ustedes, pero por favor, dejen de intentar quitarme a Yuuri, me tardé 27 años en encontrarlo –hace un puchero-

Ahora sí, ¡A la cama!

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **¿Alguna de ustedes sería tan amable de explicarme qué significa "albur"? Son varias las mexicanas que usaron esa palabra en los reviews de los vídeos anteriores y juro que no sé que significa xD**

 **La información sobre la homosexualidad en Japón, de lo que habló Yuuri, lo saqué de unos youtubers llamados "Nekojitablog" que son una pareja casada, un Español y una Japonesa.**

 **Hoy me estaba preguntando… ¿No les aburren estos capítulos de preguntas y respuestas? A mí me encantan porque me hacen reír muchísimo con sus ocurrencias, y sé que les gusta dejar preguntas y que Víctor las responda, pero lo que quiero saber es si les aburre leerlos o quieren que los siga haciendo.**

 **TENGO UNA PROPUESTA PARA USTEDES. (?) Tengo ganas de hacer un "leyendo comentarios haters". Afortunadamente no recibí ningún comentario feo sobre esta historia, pero sería divertido si algunas de ustedes se suman a dejar algún comentario "ofensivo" para Vitya, sería divertido xD y con lo dramático que es él, seguro que algo divertido sale.**

 **Ya sé que es difícil insultar a esta cosita rusa, pero vamos a hacer el intento, a ver qué sale. xD (en este caso no se pondría el nombre de usuario para que no se confunda con las que le dejan comentarios lindos)**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	16. Leyendo un fanfic (Otayuri)

**FANFIC**

 **FANFIC**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE 1:** **Este es un capítulo OTAYURI. Si no te gusta esta pareja, te recomiendo saltear el capítulo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE 2:** **Antes de leer este fic les recomiendo que primero lean el original. Se llama "Éxtasis" y es de EmilySweet104. La historia se encuentra en** **wattpad.**

-.-.-

Yurio: Eh. Hola. Mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y vengo a hacer el trabajo del viejo –se remueve un poco incómodo, estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre una alfombra y detrás de él se puede ver la chimenea encendida. A su lado estaba su amigo- vamos, ayúdame, preséntate.

Otabek: Soy Otabek Altin.

Yurio: Víctor nos pidió que hiciéramos un vídeo porque él y el katsudon tuvieron que viajar a Japón y dijo que iban a estar ocupados haciendo unos trámites en Tokyo y luego se iban a Hasetsu y no se que más. ¿Tú tienes idea de cómo editar videos?

Otabek: Mmm, supongo que es igual que hacer enganchados de canciones.

Yurio: Bueno, genial, y sino le dejamos todo el trabajo al anciano y que él lo edite –abre su laptop que estaba frente a ellos- nos pidió que leyéramos un fanfic, sé de que van porque vi su vídeo cuando él mismo leía uno y la verdad es que me pone un poco nervioso con lo que me pueda llegar a encontrar. Él mismo eligió uno así que… bueno, no sé que más decir…

Otabek: Podrías decir el nombre de la autora.

Yurio: Ah, sí… a ver… cómo es… -miró la pantalla de su computadora- se llama… ¿Cómo mierda se llama?

Otabek: Aquí, Yura –señaló- ahí está el nombre.

Yurio: **EmilySweet104**. El nombre de la historia es **"Éxtasis"**.

Otabek: Uf, con ese nombre no sé si quiero leerlo frente a una cámara…

Yurio: Pero lo harás, no vas a dejarme solo en esto, ¿No?

Otabek: … -suspira- de acuerdo, leamos.

Yuri: ¿Quieres relatar?

Otabek: No.

Yuri: Ok, lo haré yo.

-.-.-

 _Una identificación falsa. Unos borcegos altos. Maquillaje. Mirada segura y voz escandalosa. Yuri Plisetsky no necesitaba más que eso para conseguir lo que le daba la gana. Ah, y una sonrisa ladina, de esas seductoras que durante tanto tiempo había aprendido a practicar frente al espejo hasta que le salió perfecta. Al igual que sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado en un día de lluvia que le ponía a sus padres para engañarlos. Y es que su apariencia de ángel le hacía la vida tan fácil, sabía que la cara de niño pequeño no le duraría para siempre y pensaba aprovecharla lo máximo posible._

 _Por eso estaba allí esa noche, en la fila para entrar a uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Normalmente asistía a lugares donde pasaran rock y metal, lo más pegado a su estilo. Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Sala, la novia de Mila._

 _-.-.-_

Yurio: ¿Sala? ¿Sala Crispino?

Otabek: Supongo que se refiere a ella. Son amigas.

Yurio: Oh, Mila es lesbiana aquí. Quizás le vaya mejor siendo lesbiana que saliendo con todos esos tipos que no le duran ni un mes.

-.-.-

 _La fila era larga y la noche bastante fría. No estaba muy abrigado que digamos, y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo esperando cuando tenía su hermoso encanto a su favor._

 _Así que se acercó a los guardias de la puerta, un par de palabras con su voz baja y suave, una sonrisa ladina, un par de guiños y ya estaban dentro. Claro que uno de los guardias le apretó el trasero al pasar, pero poco le importó._

 _-.-.-_

Yurio: ¿Qué? ¡Que asco! Me llega a tocar uno de esos gorilas y los muelo a golpes –escuchó una risita a su lado y se volteó a verlo ofendido- ¿De qué te ríes?

Otabek: Acabo de imaginar la situación de ti y un tipo demasiado grande medio muerto en el suelo.

Yurio: Así es como debe ser.

-.-.-

 _ **Yurio (Mila):**_ _¡Oye, Yuri! ¡Vamos a la barra! ¡No te separes!_

-.-.-

Otabek: Pff… ¿Mila tiene esa voz tan gruesa?

Yurio: No pero no pienso cambiar mi voz para interpretar a la bruja. Además es bastante marimacho, no le queda mal.

-.-.-

 _La pelirroja le gritó para que su voz pasara a través del ruido que inundaba sus oídos. Le tomó del brazo y le arrastró con ella. Siempre le decía que se sentía responsable e inclusive un poco culpable por llevar a un menor de edad a un lugar donde tenía prohibida la entrada._

 _Caminaron rápido entre la horda de gente hasta llegar a la barra. Pudo ver una repisa llena de bebidas detrás y se relamió los labios, impaciente. Su semana en la escuela había sido tediosa, necesitaba un trago urgente._

 _Giró su cabeza y se topó con un par de ojos miel mirándole como si pudiese devorárselo solo con imaginarlo._

 _Ah, no._

 _Corrección, el alcohol no era lo único que le relajaba._

 _También estaba el sexo._

 _Y, oh dios, Yuri amaba el sexo._

-.-.-

Yuri dejó de leer, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. Ante el silencio repentino, el kazajo lo miró.

Otabek: ¿Yura?

Yurio: ¡Apenas eh besado! ¿Cómo que me encanta el sexo?

Otabek: Déjame recordarte que estás leyendo una historia inventada por alguien, no es una biografía de tu vida. Si quieren pueden poner que eres un científico loco o un vampiro.

Yurio: Mmm…

-.-.-

 _Aprovechaba cada fin de semana posible para conseguir aunque sea tres polvos. Mínimo. Con quien sea. No le importaba la edad ni la contextura. Solo quería follar con desconocidos. Era como una mezcla de nervios y excitación, de un morbo inexplicable._

 _Le sonrió al desconocido con esa manera suya de ser y en seguida obtuvo tragos gratis. Pidió lo de siempre. Era una bebida roja, tan dulce que lograba estremecerle, era su favorita._

 _Bebió con parsimonia su bebida mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que le había regalado su primer trago de la noche. Este se le puso a hablar, a coquetearle sutilmente. Él solo le sonreía en respuesta. Pensó que podía ser el primer polvo de su larga estadía, pero detestaba a este tipo de imbéciles. Se le ponían a hablar para entrar en confianza, le contaban de su vida, le decían su nombre._

 _Eso era inquebrantable para él. Odiaba saber sus nombres. Solo quería algo rápido, un choque de miradas, dos palabras y al segundo estar follando en el baño._

 _Para no seguir escuchando al idiota que tenía en frente, se concentró un poco en la música. Tenía que decir, quien sea el encargado de esa maravilla, era muy bueno._

 _Antes de que le mandara a volar de la manera más grosera existente, Mila se cruzó en su campo de visión. Ella misma se disculpó con el hombre y llevó a su amigo con ella a rastras._

-.-.-

Otabek: Dices que… ¿Víctor eligió esta historia?

Yurio: Seh… no sé en qué estaba pensando. Siempre dice que quiere cuidar mi inocencia y blah, blah, blah, pero me pasa una historia donde soy una zorra que folla con cualquiera en los baños de algún antro de mala muerte.

-.-.-

 _Ella le había arrastrado al centro de la pista con los demás. Quería volver a la barra a ver a que otro hombre podía engatusar; pero la música se le coló por los oídos sin descanso y comenzó a sentir esa adrenalina, esa hermosa sensación que solo conseguía con sus polvos rápidos y sus tragos dulces._

 _Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había cerrado lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a dejarse llevar un poco. No supo dónde quedó el trago que tenía en la mano, ni si el grupo con el que había ido seguía a su alrededor. Solo quería sentirse así toda la noche de ser posible._

 _Sus caderas se contoneaban con una sensualidad que desbancaba a cualquier rubia sexy salida de revistas, sus brazos se extendieron hacia arriba y se acariciaban entre sí. Por momentos acariciaba su pelo y no podía dejar de lanzar suspiros. Se dejó recorrer por la música, como si ésta le sedujera. Como si ésta le tocara, como si arremetiera contra él, sin descanso._

-.-.-

Yurio: ¿Es mi imaginación o pareciera que estoy filmando una película porno en vez de bailar?

Otabek: … -sonrojado- eso parece…

Yurio: ¡No te lo imagines! –le golpeó en el hombro-

Otabek: No… no… yo… no estaba imaginando nada…

Yurio: ¡Mhf!

-.-.-

 _Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Conocía esa sensación. Alguien le miraba. Abrió los ojos un momento sin dejar el baile pero bajando la intensidad. Buscó la mirada que se clavaba encima por sus alrededores, pero todos parecían estar sumergidos en un éxtasis propio. Por un instante levantó la vista y ahí lo encontró._

 _Soltó un jadeo involuntario ante esa mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran con hambre, con ganas de partirlo al medio. Pero esos ojos… esos ojos jamás los había visto en su vida. Era una mezcla de deseos tan extraña, tan intensa. Como si deseara más de lo que él podía ofrecer. Como si mirara más allá._

 _El Dj…_

-.-.-

Yurio: Apuesto una docena de piroshkis a que el Dj eres tú.

Otabek: Podría ser.

-.-.-

 _El Dj le miraba fijamente a la vez que manejaba la música con sus manos y su cuerpo le acompañaba. No se dejaban de mirar a los ojos. Inconscientemente, Yuri comenzó a bailar al mismo ritmo que ese hombre, como si se movieran juntos desde la distancia. Desde donde le veía, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes del mismo material, sin dedos. Y, mierda, eso le ponía. Le ponía demasiado, toda la situación era jodidamente estimulante._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándole, dejándose absorber por esa extraña sensación. El chico por momentos desviaba la mirada para concentrarse en la música, para luego, casi inmediatamente, volver a posar la mirada en él, como si temiera que de un momento al otro, desapareciera._

 _No sabía si Mila estaba ahí, o se habían movido, o si él se había alejado. Solo existían ellos dos en ese momento._

 _Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, hora y media había pasado y el Dj tuvo que apartar su mirada cuando un compañero le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo al oído. Le miró una vez más para luego pasarle sus auriculares al desconocido e irse del escenario._

 _Yuri se sintió desamparado y decepcionado. Se enojó consigo mismo al ver cómo ese Dj había absorbido toda su energía y sus expectativas con solo una mirada._

 _Sintió una mano acariciarle la cintura y se encontró con un tío alto, pálido y con la mirada un poco ida. Estaba drogado hasta la médula. No entró en pánico y lo apartó. Yuri tenía muchísima fuerza a pesar de su pequeña contextura de bailarina de porcelana._

 _El tipo pareció enojarse y se le volvió a acercar, apresando su cintura con una fuerza bruta que le hizo cabrear. Estuvo por meterle la patada de su vida, de no ser porque alguien se le adelantó y le empujó, haciéndole caer como un costal de papas._

 _No pudo evitar un jadeo extasiado y sorprendido al chocar contra esa mirada que le había dado el mejor momento de su vida. Había sentido que nada más importaba mientras esos ojos solo le miraran a él. Tenerlo tan cerca logró inclusive ponerle nervioso, y eso jamás le ocurría._

-.-.-

Yurio: Salvaste mi culo. Literalmente.

Otabek: Ir salvando tigres se está convirtiendo en mi pasatiempo –ambos rieron.

-.-.-

 _Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, como lo había sido anteriormente. Le examinó más de cerca y le encontró guapísimo. Ese hombre era un adonis. Tenía la mandíbula recta, un tono de piel moreno, acaramelado. Un corte de cabello que enmarcaba su varonil rostro y una mirada que pondría de rodillas al mismísimo Hitler._

 _Desde su campera de cuero podía oler un leve olor a cigarro, mezclado con una colonia varonil que le nublaba los sentidos. Mierda, era demasiado sexy. Y estaba ahí, con él._

 _El moreno se le acercó y posó su mano en su cintura. A comparación de su mirada, su toque era suave, delicado, y eso le hizo temblar por dentro. Su otra mano también tocó su cintura y le acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que por inercia sus manos tocaran su pecho._

 _Lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro, podía oler el tabaco y la menta en su aliento, dándole ganas de comerle esa boca a besos._

-.-.-

Yurio:¿Por qué somos tan jodidamente gays?

Otabek: Aún no sabemos si ese soy yo.

Yurio: ¿No me has estado escuchando mientras leo? La descripción, ropa de cuero, guantes sin dedos, Dj. ¿Quién más podría ser?

-.-.-

 _El rubio no aguantaba tenerlo lejos, pero tampoco quiso abalanzarse sobre sus labios. No lo sentía igual que otras veces. No quería arruinar el momento. No quería que nada se moviera, que nada le alterara la paz que había encontrado en ese hombre._

 _Simplemente se asomó un poco y rozó su mejilla con la del contrario, como una caricia. Sintió la piel rasposa por la barba afeitada y un cosquilleo llegó a su columna vertebral. Sexy._

-.-.-

Yuri, por inercia, estiró una mano hacia su amigo el cual estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla. Acarició su mandíbula. Eso hizo sonrojar al kazajo.

Otabek: ¿Yu-Yura?

Yurio: No hay barba. Estás suave.

Otabek: Yura… -lo miró a los ojos con sus mejillas rosadas- me afeito todas las mañanas.

Yurio: Oh… -sacó la mano para pasarla a su propia cara- a mí no me crece.

Otabek: En verdad no puedo imaginarte con barba.

Yurio: Pues yo espero que crezca rápido así me quito esta cara de niña.

Otabek: No tienes cara de niña. Te ves bien así.

Yurio: ¿Ah? –se sonroja- ¡Cállate!

-.-.-

 _Su olor se intensificó al estar más cerca de su cuello y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Era demasiado. El moreno rozó sus labios con su oreja y casi no pudo contener un gemido. Todo era perfecto así, como estaba._

 _Quería hablarle, escuchar su voz. Pero el temor a arruinarlo le obligó a simplemente disfrutar su cercanía._

 _Las manos del Dj acariciaban su cintura con suavidad y él solo podía arrugar el frente de esa campera con sus manos. Se sentía ansioso, quería más pero no quería moverse. Quería tenerlo en sus manos para siempre._

 _Un beso lento en su mejilla le hizo estremecer. Con solo eso sintió ponerse duro como una roca. ¿Era así con todo el mundo? Porque no quería dárselo a nadie. Lo quería solo para él esa noche. Casi con timidez, le devolvió el beso en el mismo lugar que él se lo había dado._

 _Le sintió sonreír contra su mejilla y volvió a darle un beso casto, suspirando en su piel. Esta vez en su mejilla, pero más cerca de sus labios. Él hizo lo mismo._

 _El siguiente fue al costado de su nariz, justo debajo de su ojo. Un lugar donde en su vida había sido besado, y le había encantado. Repitió la acción, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndolo con una ternura que desconocía tener. Ese hombre, por alguna razón, estaba derrumbándolo._

 _Su estómago tembló al recibir un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sus rostros se rozaban. Se habían dejado de mover y el toque en su cintura se había convertido en un abrazo, a la vez que los brazos del rubio se habían enroscado alrededor del cuello de ese extraño._

 _Le devolvió el beso en el mismo lugar y se sintió ansioso, nervioso._

 _El chico acarició su naricita sonrojada con la suya, dando caricias tiernas, suspirando cerca de sus labios._

-.-.-

Yurio: E-esto es muy cursi.

Otabek: ¿Te parece? A mí me gusta. Es algo que yo haría. Disfrutaría el momento.

Yurio: ¡Tú también eres cursi!

Otabek: ¿Por qué? Si tengo a la persona que me gusta entre mis brazos, no voy a ir directamente al grano, voy a disfrutarlo como si fuera la única vez que tenga esa oportunidad. No es necesario vivir de prisa, Yuri.

Yurio: Bah –esquiva su mirada-

-.-.-

 _Sintió sus rodillas doblegarse y su pulso desbocarse con fuerza al sentir ese par de labios presionar los suyos. Suspiró con fuerza ante esa sensación tan esperada._

 _No quería dejar de hacer presión. No quería perder ese calor en sus labios, no quería que se terminara. Nada existía ya._

 _Sintió como la presión disminuía y los labios se alejaban de él, para rozarle en una caricia y volver a besarle con más fuerza esta vez._

 _El moreno paseó una mano por su espalda mientras que con la otra, acariciaba la piel de su cintura. La electricidad se expandió por todo su cuerpo y soltó un gemido involuntario. Ese le dio lugar al otro para enrollar su lengua con la suya._

 _La lengua caliente del contrario junto a la suya le generaba tanto hambre, tanta necesidad que sabía que no podría parar. Movió su boca, explorándole, dejándole explorar la suya a cambio._

 _En medio del beso, el menor mordió el labio inferior del desconocido, sacándole un gruñido._

 _El mayor rompió el beso con paciencia y volvió a mirarle a los ojos._

-.-.-

Hubo un silencio después de leer eso. Yuri miró a su amigo y le dio un codazo.

Yurio: Beka, esto lo tienes que leer tú.

Otabek: Ah, sí, disculpa.

-.-.-

 **Otabek:** _Mi departamento._

 _Fue lo único que le dijo. Su voz había sido un bálsamo para sus deseos. Asintió y se dejó llevar por su mano. Romper el abrazo le había dolido inclusive._

 _No se esperaba que el mayor enlazara su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándole el dorso con el dedo pulgar._

 _Se hicieron lugar entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida. Se encaminaron al estacionamiento._

 **Yuri:** _Eso… ¿Es tuya?_

 _Una imponente moto se alzaba frente a él. El chico, ya montado en ella asintió y le pasó un casco._

-.-.-

Yurio: ¿Lo ves? Otra pista más de que eres tú.

Otabek: Ajá.

Yurio: ¿Se te hace tan fácil como en esta historia llevarte a la gente a la cama?

Otabek: No voy a hablar de eso ahora, tigre.

-.-.-

 _Luego de un paseo que fue demasiado corto para su gusto, la moto se estacionó y, bufando por dentro, rompió el abrazo. El mayor bajó primero, quitándose el casco._

 _Le miró a los ojos y sintió como todo desaparecía otra vez. Estaba perdido en él. No supo en que momento le quitó el casco y le ayudó a bajar de la moto. Tampoco en qué momento llegaron al ascensor. Mucho menos cuando ingresó a la habitación. Lo único que logró sacarle de su letargo fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose._

 _Sintió de nuevo esa mirada depredadora en su espalda y disfrutó la sensación. Había sido… una experiencia gratificante… pero era su turno de tomar las riendas. Se volteó hacia el adonis y le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, una dulce y seductora, una que te tumba al piso._

 _No fue delicado esta vez. S acercó a pasos rápidos y le quitó la chaqueta con rapidez, extasiando al rubio._

 _Le tomó de la cintura y le alzó, haciéndole enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas. Pasó las manos por el mejor trasero que había tocado en sus 19 años de vida y le llevó directo a la habitación._

 _Una vez allí, los besos no se hicieron esperar. Estaban llenos de pasión y deseo. El rubio sintió el colchón golpear su espalda y el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo. Como pudo le quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tanto le gustaba y también la camisa._

-.-.-

Yurio: Beka…

Otabek: ¿Sí?

Yurio: ¿Podrías seguir leyendo tú? –tapó su rostro con una mano por debajo de los ojos, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- es que esto es… vergonzoso…

Otabek: También lo es para mí.

Yurio: Sólo lee una maldita parte.

Otabek: Bien… -hizo una leve sonrisa al verlo tan avergonzado y continuó él.

-.-.-

 _Aprovechó que el Dj se había alejado un poco para quitarse lo que restaba de la prenda y le devoró con la mirada._

 _Suspiró con placer y le tomó la nuca, acercándole para seguir besándole sin pausa. Tensó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento, le hizo girar._

-.-.-

Yurio: Me gusta que leas, tienes una voz muy relajante –Otabek giró hacia él sorprendido y sonrojado, Yuri pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo y miró para otro lado- di-digo, podrías leerles cuentos a los niños…

Otabek: Ah, gracias…

-.-.-

 _Se acercó a ese cuello que venía volviéndole loco desde que le vio y pasó toda su lengua por esa extensión. Era delicioso, el sabor de la colonia y el tabaco hacían estragos en su paladar._

 _Besó, chupó y succionó ese cuello casi con una necesidad insaciable y aspiró ese aroma delicioso. El mayor solo suspiraba y se dejaba hacer, mientras acariciaba el cabello de oro que le volvía loco._

 _Yuri comenzó a bajar. Pasando su lengua por esos pectorales, mordiéndole, besándole. Casi adorándole. Cuando llegó a la hebilla del cinturón, sintió sus manos picar y sin dar preámbulos, el cinturón voló a alguna esquina. Desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó con una rapidez inhumana._

 _Lo tenía allí, agitado, tirado en una cama matrimonial, solo con sus boxers apretados y no pudo hacer más que relamerse._

 _Bajó apenas el elástico del boxer con los dientes ante la mirada atenta del mayor y su miembro fue liberado. Sintió que se le juntaba saliva en la boca y no dudó en lamer._

 _Lamió como si de un helado se tratara, degustando. Cuando sintió que no le alcanzaba, metió de sopetón todo ese miembro en su boca._

-.-.-

Otabek: Lo siento, Yura, no puedo seguir leyendo.

Yurio: Yo tampoco, esto es bochornoso… ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a ver una película? –el moreno asintió- bien, vamos.

Otabek: Oye, espera. ¿No deberías darle un final al vídeo?

Yurio: Sí. Adiós –Otabek soltó una suave risita.

Otabek: Deberías ponerle más ganas.

Yurio: ¿Quieres que bailemos la macarena?

Otabek: No creo que haga falta. ¿Qué opinas de la historia?

Yurio: No lo sé. No me gusta quedar como una zorra.

Otabek: Nadie va a pensar que lo eres. Es solo una historia.

Yurio: ¿A ti te gustó?

Otabek: Fue interesante, no lo voy a negar.

Yurio: ¿No te molesta que te involucren con otro hombre?

Otabek: Opino que hay otras cosas en la vida por las cuales molestarse más que con esto.

Yurio: Bueno… a mí tampoco me molesta… pero… -miró a la cámara- ¡Maldito anciano decrépito! ¿No había una historia menos sexual?

-.-.-

Yurio: No tengo idea de cómo despedir el vídeo. No voy a hacer cursilerías como Víctor. Repetiré sus palabras: espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y… no sé, nada más.

Otabek: Tampoco tengo nada más que agregar. Solo decir que sí, me gustó la historia, es atrapante.

Yurio: Ya, Beka, deja de hablar de eso –sonrojado-

Otabek: Lo siento –rió.

Yurio: A la cuenta de tres nos despedimos como lo ensayamos, ¿Sí? –el moreno asintió- uno… dos… tres.

¡Da svidániya!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Quiero agradecer a EmilySweet104 por dejarme usar su magnífica historia.**

 **La semana pasada no actualicé, pero no voy a poner ninguna excusa de que estuve muy ocupada ni nada, solo diré que me la pasé en wattpad leyendo fanfics como desquiciada, y entre ese desquicie, me encontré con esta hermosa y hot historia, Éxtasis. Corran todos a wattpad a leerlo porque juro por Kubo-san que va a ser un gran tiempo invertido en sus vidas, vale totalmente la pena.**

 **Muchas me pidieron que Yurio y Beka leyeran un fanfic, y me costó encontrar uno que me atrapara. Leí y releí en fanfiction varios Otayuri pero ninguno me parecía el indicado (aunque me fascinan todas las cosas que me encuentro y las disfruto mucho) entonces me fui a wattpad a ver que encontraba, y de ahí salió este.**

 **Tuve un solo comentario un poco arenoso de alguien que preguntó (no me lo preguntó específicamente a mí, sino que pareció que lo hizo en general) de porqué siempre meten Otayuri en los Victuuri. Mi respuesta es "porque puedo". Es que ambas parejas son tan cercanas entre sí, que es inevitable.**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


	17. La familia de mi novio

**La familia de mi novio**

Víctor: ¡Buen día a todos! ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Sé que los dejé en buenas manos la semana pasada con Yurio y Otabek. En verdad estuvo interesante ese fanfic que leyeron. En un principio me generaron unos molestos sentimientos porque, ya saben, Yurio es como un hijo, o un hermanito menor, y ver que en esa historia era algo así como una zorra me puso mal. Pero a fin de cuentas Otabek salvó el día.

Yuuri: ¿De qué hablas? –se oyó desde detrás de cámara- Otabek fue una conquista más de ese Yurio.

Víctor: Lo sé, pero cuando llega el amor es cuando sientes la necesidad de comenzar a portarte bien –sonrió- oye, ven –estiró su mano para atraer al japonés hasta ponerlo a su lado- ¿Saben donde estamos? ¡En Hasetsu! –con el brazo extendido y gracias a un palo selfie enfocó la entrada de la posada, más específicamente el cartel- ¡Visiten Hasetsu! Si dicen el código secreto que es "Víctor ama a Yuuri" se les hará un descuento en la posada.

Yuuri: ¿Descuento?

Víctor: Sí, tu madre me pidió que hiciera publicidad y dijo que les haría un descuento a mis suscriptores. –volvió a enfocarse-

Yuuri: Oh, bueno, si eso mueve un poco más el turismo en esta ciudad es mejor –hizo una tierna sonrisa- gracias por ayudar a mi familia.

Víctor: No hay de qué –chocó su nariz con la de él y la movió con suavidad. Luego volvió a mirar a la cámara- tienen que venir a probar la comida. Dios mío, nadie cocina mejor que Hiroko. Y las aguas termales, las cuales les enseñaría pero está prohibido entrar con cámaras cuando hay gente ahí –abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron- les voy a presentar a mi nueva familia –caminaron un poco y entraron al comedor donde había gente almorzando- ¡Toshio! –se acercaron al hombre que iba con una bandeja en las manos con un plato de comida y una botella de sake. El hombre era mucho más bajito que él así que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó a él- este es mi suegro, Toshio Katsuki.

Toshio: Vicchan, creo que Yuuri ya sabe que soy tu suegro.

Víctor: No se lo estoy diciendo a él, se lo estoy comentando a mis seguidores. Salúdalos.

Toshio: Oh –pareciera que recién notó la cámara. Sonrió- un gusto conocerlos –hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Víctor: Veo que estás algo ocupado –dijo al ver la bandeja- te dejaré seguir trabajando. Prepara esos pies porque después de que suba este vídeo tendrás a muchos seguidores míos rondando por aquí.

Toshio: Estos viejos huesos aún funcionan muy bien para atenderlos a todos.

Víctor: ¡Por supuesto! Rebosas juventud por todos lados –el hombre sonrió apenado- nos vemos Toshio –soltó al hombre el cual se fue a servir las mesas- si seguimos por aquí… -comenzó a caminar hasta entrar a la cocina- nos encontramos con el lugar donde todas las delicias japonesas son creadas, y a la responsable de ello. ¡Buenas tardes, Hiroko!

Yuuri: Hola, mamá.

Hiroko: Hola chicos –se volteó para verlos con una gran sonrisa pero al ver la cámara se sonrojó- Ay, Vicchan, ¿Estás filmando?

Víctor: Por supuesto.

Hiroko: ¡Que vergüenza! –puso sus manos en sus mejillas al tiempo que se sacudía nerviosa- no estoy vestida para la ocasión.

Víctor: ¡Pero si siempre está radiante!

Hiroko: Eres todo un caballero.

Víctor: Lo sé –sonrió con suficiencia, Yuuri, a su lado, rodó los ojos pero luego rió- Hiroko, dime: ¿Qué se siente ser la madre de un gran deportista?

Hiroko: Orgullo. Eso es lo que siento. Incluso cuando él siente que no es suficiente lo que hace en la pista, yo siento mucho orgullo cada vez que lo veo.

Yuuri: Mamá… -se sonrojó.

Hiroko: Mientras tú te deprimes por "no ser suficientemente bueno", yo solo puedo agradecerle a la vida que me hayas tocado tú como hijo.

Víctor: ¿Quién dice que los japoneses no muestran cariño? Esta mujer es la personificación de la ternura.

Hiroko: ¡Vicchan! –se volvió a sacudir nerviosa pero con una gran sonrisa.

Víctor: No te apenes –sonrisa de corazón- ¿Tienes tiempo de contarme algo sobre Yuuri?

Hiroko: Puedo contarte algo mientras sigo cocinando.

Víctor: De acuerdo –la mujer les dio la espalda para seguir con lo suyo- ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Yuuri sobre el hielo por primera vez?

Yuuri: ¿Esto va a ser una entrevista sobre mí? Es tu canal.

Víctor: Y porque es mi canal voy a hablar de mi prometido.

Hiroko: La primera vez que lo vi… ummh… fue una gran sorpresa. Minako lo llevó a la pista sus primeras veces sin decírmelo. Luego de un mes fue que me enteré de eso. Minako me dijo que tenía una sorpresa así que me citó en el Ice Castle. Cuando entré vi a mi pequeño deslizándose por todos lados con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Incluso cuando se caía no quitaba esa sonrisa –miró a su yerno- cuando lo vi interpretar "Eros" por primera vez me quedé un poco sorprendida preguntándome dónde estaba la sonrisa inocente de mi bebé.

Víctor: ¿Eso es un reclamo? –preguntó divertido.

Hiroko: Para nada –volvió a concentrarse en las verduras que cortaba- fue ahí que me di cuenta que mi bebé había dejado de ser un bebé. Es maravilloso ver cuando ha crecido mi hijo y todo lo que avanzó desde niño hasta ahora. Se ha convertido en un hombre maravilloso.

Víctor: ¿Y estás contenta de que este hombre maravilloso ahora sea mío?

Hiroko: Sé que no estaría en mejores manos.

Víctor: ¿Verdad? –atrajo a Yuuri rodeando sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. El pobre japonés estaba muy sonrojado pero con una tierna sonrisa- una última pregunta. ¿Qué opinas de que tu hijo esté con un hombre? ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que supiste de lo nuestro?

Hiroko: Bueno, creo que yo incentivé ese amor que te tiene. Cada vez que salía de compras y me encontraba con una revista que hablara sobre ti yo se la compraba. Y ver la emoción al recibirla me hizo plantearme y preguntarme: "¿Le gusta Víctor como patinador o también como hombre?". Aunque claro, como era solo un niño no me lo preguntaba demasiado. Pero con el correr de los años y ver que solo seguía hablando de ti y de querer alcanzarte algún día, me di cuenta antes que él que era más que admiración.

Víctor: Ooooooow –sus ojos brillaron con ternura-

Hiroko: Quizás, como todas las madres del mundo, esperaba a que mi hijo creciera, se enamorara de una chica, se casara y me hicieran abuela. Pero tú como hombre lo haces más feliz que cualquier mujer en el mundo. Pero tuve demasiados años para acostumbrarme a que no importa quién sea, de que sexo o nacionalidad sea, mientras mantenga la sonrisa de mi hijo yo estaré satisfecha.

Víctor: En verdad eres una gran mujer, Hiroko –sin soltar a Yuuri, se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la sien- no te robaremos más tiempo. ¿Me preparas katsudon para la cena?

Hiroko: ¡Por supuesto!

Yuuri: Gracias, mamá –los tres se sonrieron-

-.-.-

Víctor: Y por último pero no menos importante tenemos a mi cuñada. ¡Mari!

Mari: ¿Qué tal? –levantó su mano haciendo el signo de amor y paz. Estaban en el jardín de la casa y la chica tenía una escoba en sus manos-

Víctor: Esta mujer es una de las que ayudaron a que Yuuri sea el patinador que es hoy. ¿Quieres contar la historia?

Mari: Claro. De niña yo tomaba clases de ballet con Minako.

Víctor: ¿Cuántos años tiene Minako? ¿Hace cuánto que es profesora?

Mari: Minako baila desde los 3 años. Era tan buena que comenzó siendo ayudante de su profesora cuando solo tenía 13 años. Un par de años después ya la pusieron como profesora. Pero no revelaré su edad.

Víctor: Es verdad, a una dama no se le pregunta la edad.

Mari: Como iba diciendo: yo tomaba clases con ella. Cuando Yuuri tenía 6 años lo tuve que llevar conmigo a una de mis clases porque mis padres tenían que salir y no podíamos dejarlo solo en la casa. Lo dejé sentado en un rincón haciendo su tarea. Luego de un rato cuando me voltee a verlo lo vi en ese mismo rincón imitando las cosas que estábamos haciendo. Minako también lo vio y lo invitó a participar.

Yuuri: Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Cuando llegamos a casa me encerré en mi cuarto a seguir practicando lo que había aprendido.

Mari: Después de eso me obligó a que lo lleve más seguido pero me pidió que no le dijera a nuestros padres que él también quería bailar.

Víctor: ¿Y eso por qué? –miró a su prometido-

Yuuri: Bu-bueno… eran todas niñas las que iban a la clase y yo era el único varón. Supuse que los chicos no debíamos bailar ballet. Me daba vergüenza que alguien se enterara de eso.

Mari: Luego de una semana se metió a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche para preguntarme si estaba mal que por ser un niño le gustara el ballet –hizo una sonrisa nostálgica- le dije que él podía hacer lo que quisiera si realmente le gustaba. Así que al día siguiente hable con mi mamá y le comenté. Estuvo de acuerdo en que Yuuri se inscribiera también.

Víctor: Oow, me encantaría tener una máquina del tiempo y poder viajar para ver al pequeño cerdito en sus primeras clases.

Mari: Lástima que no hay muchas fotos de eso, en esa época no se usaban tanto las cámaras como ahora. Pero fotos hay, luego te las muestro.

Víctor: ¡Sí! ¿Y lo del patinaje de dónde salió?

Mari: Eso fue idea de Minako. Dijo que veía que realmente le gustaba bailar así que lo llevó al Ice Castle diciendo que eso lo ayudaría aún más en su técnica.

Víctor: Entonces gracias a ti y a Minako, Yuuri se cruzó en mi camino. Definitivamente serán las damas de honor en nuestra boda.

Mari: Yo estoy impaciente por la boda. Habrá muchos famosos –sus ojos brillaron de emoción-¡Y estará Yurio!

Víctor: Oye, tu novio se pondrá celoso.

Mari: Nah. Él sabe que soy muy fanática de Yurio, pero quieras o no, es un niño para mí. Además no cambiaría a mi novio, el tatuador más sexy del mundo, por nadie. Y, por cierto, él se babea por Angelina Jolie así que no tiene derecho a decirme nada.

Víctor: Uuuy, Angelina Jolie… esa mujer sí que es una bomba.

Yuuri: Ejem…

Víctor: Yuuuuuuri, no te pongas celoso. Ella no tiene pene.

Yuuri: ¡Víctor! –se sonroja.

Víctor: Aunque sea gay puedo admitir cuando una mujer es hermosa.

Mari: Y yo admito que me haría lesbiana por ella.

Yuuri: No tienen remedio –soltó una risita- aunque en verdad es muy linda.

Víctor: ¿Ya me quieres engañar? –puso su mejor expresión de Drama Queen.

Yuuri: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú empezaste!

Víctor: Mi Yuuri me quiere engañar…

Yuuri: Tú dijiste en un vídeo que esperabas a que Emma Watson te llame –lo miró "ofendido", aunque en verdad estaba tratando de ocultar la risa.

Víctor: Bueno, puede ser la madre de nuestros hijos. Es perfecta, admítelo.

Yuuri: Solo tú eres perfecto.

Víctor: … sostén esto, Mari –le pasa la cámara y ella los enfoca justo cuando Víctor salta encima de Yuuri llenando su rostro de besos- ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo! –le da cientos de besitos en los labios mientras que Yuuri lo abraza y se ríe en medio de los besos.

Mari: Ya, búsquense una habitación –dijo en tono de broma.

Víctor: Ya mismo me encargo de eso –mira a su cuñada- ¿Terminas el vídeo por mí?

Mari: ¿No prefieren terminarlo ustedes con una bella escena sexual para sus fans?

Víctor: No es mala idea…

Yuuri: ¡Víctor!

Víctor: ¡Es broma! –suelta a Yuuri- hasta aquí el vídeo de hoy. Sé que es cortito pero estoy seguro de que quedó lindo. Me despido rapidito porque debo llevarme a mi novio a "jugar".

Yuuri: Víctor, cállate –se tapó el rostro sonrojado con ambas manos.

Víctor: Haremos ejercicio para ya ir entrados en calor a patinar.

Yuuri: Díos mío… -abrió un poco los dedos para mirarlo- ¿El mundo necesita enterarse de TODO?

Víctor: Como si el resto del mundo no hiciera cochinadas también –soltó irónico en medio de una carcajada acompañado por su cuñada.

Yuuri: Debí haberme enamorado de alguien que no sea famoso.

Víctor: ¿Me quieres cambiar por alguien más? –hizo un pucherito. Yuuri bajó sus manos y suspiró.

Yuuri: Aunque quisiera no podría porque estaría pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

Víctor se lo quedó mirando fijamente al tiempo que un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas lentamente. Luego sonrió con mucho amor.

Víctor: Yuuuuuuri… yo tampoco te cambiaría. Ni por Emma Watson ni Angelina Jolie ni nadie. ¡Ni por Brad Pitt, aunque se ponga de rodillas y ruegue estar conmigo!

Yuuri: Eso espero –enarcó una ceja.

Víctor: ¡Nunca, nunca!

Mari: ¿Cuántas en la audiencia me envidian por poder ver este tipo de escenas en vivo y en directo durante todo el día? –dijo hablándole a la cámara- porque en verdad están así todo el día.

Víctor: ¡Siempre triunfa el amor!

Mari: ¡Yaaaay! –ella y Víctor chocan los 5-

Víctor: Nos vemos la próxima mis pequeños terroncitos de azúcar. Recuerden visitar Yu-Topía y decir el código secreto para obtener descuentos. ¡Los amo! A la cuenta de tres nos despedimos todos juntos. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

¡Ciao, ciao!

-.-.-

 **NOTAS**

 **PUEDEN PARTICIPAR DEJANDO COMENTARIOS PARA VÍCTOR.**

 **(También para Yuuri, Chris, Yurio, Phichit, Yakov y el consultorio sexual de Chris y Víctor)**

 **Que cortito el capítulo, ¿No? Me di cuenta que era más corto de lo que creí cuando lo releí. Pero por ahora es lo que hay xD Toshio casi ni apareció jajajaja, pero es que las mujeres Katsuki son más interesantes que él. Había pensado en meter a Minako y a las trillizas también pero… al final no se me ocurrió mucho jajajaja.**

 **¡Da svidániya!**


End file.
